El mundo sin mi
by MikoAucarod
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Harry ganó la guerra contra Voldemort pero a un terrible precio. Fawkes le da otra oportunidad en un nuevo mundo donde él murió siendo bebé y donde Voldemort aún ronda por las sombras... pero no por mucho, porque mientras uno existe el otro no puede sobrevivir. AU
1. Prólogo

**_Notas de la traductora_**_: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Ooootra traducción? Pues sí, me envicié, esta la tenía prometida desde junio del 2012 y nada que la traducía, hoy finalmente me motivé y terminé de traducir el prólogo de esta hermosa historia de Harry Potter, espero la disfruten tanto como yo ^^ _

_Esta historia **no es mía** pero **yo la traduje** con el permiso de la autora original, _**_Eternal Cosmos_**_, quien amablemente me permitió hacer esto, todos los créditos corresponden a ella, yo solamente traduje._

**Disclaimer:** **No soy dueña de Harry Potter.**

…

**El Mundo Sin Mí.**

**Capítulo 1: Prologo- El Perdedor Muere y el Ganador lo Pierde Todo**

…

Un viento frío aulló su tristeza y desesperación ante la escena bajo él. Un castillo estaba parcialmente destruido, abandonado, y cientos de cadáveres cubrían el suelo, extendidas en un desastre sin más consideración sobre a quién habían servido alguna vez.

Había sangre dispersa por todos lados, el cielo estaba oscuro, una luna oscura lloraba por la pérdida de las vidas. Todo estaba completamente quieto; el viento se había detenido, haciendo que la tierra luciera misteriosa y siniestra. Pero nada aterrador iba a aparecer ahí; la guerra había terminado. Todo había terminado… para todos. Nadie había en verdad ganado, ya que las pérdidas eran demasiadas.

Un ave voló sobre la tierra que alguna vez fuera verde, un ave inusual. Un profundo llanto resonó a través del aire, una melodía triste y desesperada que escapaba de su garganta, intentando encontrar al menos a una persona con vida.

En el suelo, algo se movió repentinamente. Un cuerpo que yacía boca abajo fue empujado a un lado para revelar a un exhausto y completamente drenado muchacho de cabello negro con una cicatriz peculiar en forma de rayo sobre su frente.

Harry Potter miró a su alrededor con una expresión sin vida, jadeando y flácido. Dejó escapar un tembloroso gemido cuando observó el cuerpo de la persona que había estado protegiéndolo: Remus Lupin. El hombre lobo había recibido el Avada Kedavra enviado por Tom Riddle que iba dirigido hacia él, a la par que Harry había usado el mismo hechizo maldito contra el Señor Tenebroso y rompió el Priori Incantatem al mismo tiempo. Excepto que ninguno de los seguidores de Voldemort había tomado la oportunidad de correr en frente de su amo y protegerlo.

Voldemort estaba muerto, al igual que todos los demás Mortífagos, incluido el espía Snape.

De hecho, la parte más difícil de ver para Harry fue el ser testigo de la muerte de sus amigos y ver sus cuerpos extendidos sobre la tierra. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, incluso Hagrid; todos se habían ido. También Ron y Hermione… demonios, todos los estudiantes que alguna ves habían acudido a Hogwarts. Ninguno de ellos se había salvado.

Harry solo permaneció sentado en el suelo, sin pestañear, con sus brazos caídos a su costado mientras silenciosas lágrimas se abrían camino por sus mejillas. 'Todos se han ido. La profecía… tenía razón. Uno de nosotros debía permanecer vivo… mientras todos los demás morían.'

Se dejó caer de espaldas y aterrizó con un golpe seco en la tierra fría, observando en vacío al cielo que lloraba: estaba comenzando a llover… y no le importó.

_"¿Qué esstá passando? ¿Qué ssucedió?"_

Los apagados ojos verdes de Harry se ensancharon levemente al girar su cabeza a un costado y mirar a quien acababa de hablar. Ningún sonido de sorpresa salió de su boca y solo pestañeó hacia Nagini, quien estaba deslizándose sobre el cercano césped manchado de sangre.

Harry no tenía idea de cómo la maldita serpiente había sobrevivido pero si ella quería morderlo y terminar con su miserable vida estaba más que dispuesto a darle la bienvenida. Pero la mordida nunca llegó. Nagini lucía completamente desorientada y no tenía idea de lo que había pasado en los terrenos del alguna vez magnífico castillo, haciendo que el interés de Harry creciera ligeramente.

_"¿Por qué lucess tan confundida, Nagini? ¿Por qué no me matass, tal y como tu amo tanto lo desseaba? ¿Tal y como lo intentasste en muchíssimas ocassiones?" _Siseó de vuelta a la Cobra para llamar su atención.

Funcionó; Nagini giró hacia él aún más y se deslizó hasta encontrarse a un lado del muchacho cansado. _"¿Tú hablass? Y aún assí no sse de qué esstáss hablando. Todo lo que recuerdo ess a un hombre obsservándome y murmurando algo que no reconocí, y entoncess el ressto ess todo confusso para mí."_

Harry casi se ahogó por la sorpresa. _"No puedo creer que essto ssea possible," _murmuró para sí, aún así siguió hablando la lengua Parsel sin darse cuenta. _"No penssé que la maldición Imperiuss podría funcionar en una sserpiente. Ssupongo que hass esstado bajo el control de Voldemort todo esste tiempo."_

La peligrosa serpiente giró su cabeza de lado como si estuviera pensando sobre lo que Harry le había dicho. Sin embargo, levantó la vista cuando el muchacho de cabello negro se levantó repentinamente, con un extraño pedazo de madera, semejante a un palo, apretado entre su mano.

"No puedo continuar así. Estoy completamente solo…" Dijo con desesperación y apuntó el palo hacia sí mismo.

Nagini no comprendió ni una palabra de lo que había dicho pues había hablado nuevamente en idioma humano pero la serpiente no era estúpida; comprendió que el muchacho obviamente quería hacer algo irreparable contra sí mismo.

La serpiente siseó y saltó, rodeando los brazos del muchacho para evitar que hiciera algo tonto. Harry dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa pero comenzó a forcejear contra la atadura viviente. _"¡Ssuéltame! ¡Ya no tengo razoness para sseguir viviendo!"_

Nagini le mostró sus colmillos, molesta. _"¡Esstúpido niño-sserpiente! ¡No dessperdicies tu vida como ssi fuera nada!"_

Harry comenzaba a ganar contra el agarre de Nagini; la criatura no quería cortar la circulación de sangre de Harry y herirlo más de lo que ya estaba. Pero a la par que el muchacho de ojos verdes recuperaba el agarre en su varita, un agudo grito resonó justo arriba de su cabeza y Fawkes aterrizó frente a Nagini y él.

Por supuesto, la antigua sirviente de Tom silbó amenazadoramente al Fénix pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que el ave de fuego no iba a ser una amenaza para su existencia. Harry dejó de luchar y observó los ojos tristes del Fénix.

"Entonces ¿tú también estás contra mí, Fawkes? Mira a tú alrededor: ¡Todos están muertos! ¡Incluso Dumbledore! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?!" Harry le preguntó al Fénix con una voz angustiada y dolida.

El Niño-Que-Vivió-Otra vez se tambaleó hacia atrás cuando escuchó una profunda y melodiosa voz hacer eco en su cabeza.

"Yo podría ayudarte… Recuperar las cosas que perdiste y que alguna vez fueron muy importantes para tu corazón. Otra oportunidad para la felicidad, pero aún así, deberás forjarla por tu propia cuenta, no es una tarea sencilla."

Harry se dio cuenta de que era Fawkes hablándole. 'Supongo que así es como Dumbledore hablaba con Fawkes…' pensó silenciosamente, y entonces respondió con suavidad: "Muéstrame."

El ave de fuego agitó sus alas levemente antes de continuar. "Existen muchos mundos, muchas dimensiones paralelas que yo conozco. Podría enviarte a uno de ellos, pero jamás serás capaz de regresar aquí. Se convertiría en un nuevo hogar para siempre." Se detuvo para evaluar la reacción de Harry y pareció asentir cuando el muchacho sonrió haciendo una mueca.

¿Por qué querría él regresar aquí? Él era el único sobreviviente de Hogwarts, de toda esta maldita guerra.

Fawkes continuó con su explicación. "Tú no existes en ese mundo; fuiste asesinado cuando eras un bebé. No hay un Niño-Que-Vivió, ni esperanzas y Voldemort aún tiene una posición de poder sobre el mundo mágico, aún así sale de su escondite más seguido y muestra un lado más atrevido y provocativo. Podrías reiniciar tu misión ahí y forjar tu propio futuro porque, como ya lo sabes, eres el único con la conexión a Voldemort y el único que es capaz de derrotarlo."

Harry asintió sin pensarlo dos veces, su expresión lucía determinada y sus ojos brillaban con una renovada anticipación y seriedad. Este no sería un viaje de campo, lo sabía, y se aseguraría muy bien de que haría su trabajo correctamente esta vez y protegería este nuevo mundo tal y como estaba destinado a hacerlo.

Después de todo, había derrotado a Voldemort aquí, así que ya sabía cómo le gustaba jugar al bastardo. Conocía cosas que la gente en la otra dimensión probablemente ni siquiera sospechaba y era malditamente poderoso para alguien que tenía solo diecisiete años, más poderoso de lo que cualquier estudiante de Hogwarts debería ser.

"Solo dame un segundo." Harry sujetó su varita en lo algo y murmuró "¡Accio!" por lo bajo.

Segundos después, su pulida Saeta de Fuego, un regalo de su fallecido Padrino, su viejo álbum de fotos, su capa de invisibilidad, una bolsa con dinero mágico y su llave de la bóveda en Gringotts flotaron hacia él desde la torre semi-destruida de Gryffindor. Sorprendentemente, su leal lechuza, Hedwigh, siguió las pertenencias de Harry por su propia voluntad. Tomó sus preciados objetos y redujo sus tamaños para poder guardarlos en sus bolsillos e indicó a la lechuza blanca como la nieve que aterrizara en su brazo estirado.

"Creo que estoy listo," le dijo a Fawkes con una voz profunda y autoritaria. Cuando Harry dio un paso hacia el Fénix que ahora volaba, algo golpeó sus talones.

_"¿Iráss a algún lado? ¿Puedo ir contigo? No muchass perssonass de aquí hablan mi lengua y no quiero esstar ssola. Ess extraño, pero también ssiento como ssi te debiera mi vida. Me agradass, niño-sserpiente."_

Harry observó a la suplicante Cobra y lentamente se hincó, mostrándole su brazo medio cubierto; sus rojas estaban rasgadas pero arreglaría eso después.

Nagini siseó contenta y se colocó alrededor de su cintura. Cuando finalmente dejó de moverse, la serpiente era casi imperceptible por el color de la capa de Harry.

Fawkes voló hacia Harry para permitirle acariciar su cabeza una última vez, y entonces voló por encima de la cabeza del muchacho. La canción del Fénix resonó con la varita de Harry y el Gryffindor de diecisiete años comenzó a brillar en un tono rojizo.

Cuando Harry comenzó a desaparecer, escuchó las últimas palabras de Fawkes, guiándole. "No lo olvides, Harry Potter: en este mundo nadie te conoce y será difícil vivir sin atraer mucho la atención hacia tu persona. Puedes decir lo que quieras cuando llegues, y puedes ir o Hogwarts o puedes no hacerlo, no importa. Pero recuerda: algunas cosas SERÁN diferentes, ya que es una dimensión paralela. Buena suerte, ¡que mi otro yo pueda encontrarte si el peligro surge!"

Harry sintió un gran tirón, mucho más grande que el de un traslador y, al estar tan cansado y drenado para resistirse tras haber sido el objetivo de muchos maleficios y maldiciones Imperdonables, cayó inconsciente a la par que las últimas palabras de Fawkes hacían eco alrededor de él.

Segundos después, los terrenos del castillo quedaron en silencio mortal nuevamente a la par que el Fénix ardía en llamas. Sin embargo, no era un día flameante y de las cenizas… no emergió nada.

…

Fin del prólogo.


	2. Ediciones pasadas del Diario El Oráculo

**_Notas de la traductora_**_: Se ve que el fandom de Harry Potter es muy muy muy grande xDDD increíble a mi experiencia la cantidad de reviews que recibí por un solo episodio ¡un prólogo ni más ni menos! Y las lecturas y alertas, muchachos, ¡son geniales! X3 espero no decepcionarlos con esta traducción. Puede que no publique diario, pero NO dejaré abandonado esto, ni de chiste, ¡Les juro que lo verán terminado! =D ¡Gracias por todo su apoyo, sus reviews y sus alertas!_

_Esta historia **no es mía** pero **yo la traduje** con el permiso de la autora original, _**_Eternal Cosmos_**_, quien amablemente me permitió hacer esto, todos los créditos corresponden a ella, yo solamente traduje._

**Notas originales de la autora Eternal Cosmos: **¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada, ¡quiero decir que estoy muy feliz de que a todos ustedes les guste mi nueva historia! Espero conseguir más gente que le guste conforme el tiempo pase.

Segundo, para aquellos que no comprendieran o se preguntaran por qué Fawkes tuvo que morir, no estén tristes. Usó todos sus poderes para enviar a Harry a esta dimensión paralela y de cualquier forma, el fénix no tenía ya una razón para seguir con vida ya que Dumbledore había muerto.

Tercero, para aquellos que creen que Harry regresará inmediatamente a Hogwarts, ¡Están equivocados! Estará cerca de ahí, pero mantendrá su distancia. Entenderán por qué conforme lean los episodios.

**Quería hacer una historia original sobre esto y no la típica trama de Harry-regresa-a-Hogwarts-tan-pronto-como-llega. Se sorprenderán, ¡pero estoy segura de que les gustará esta nueva trama! (guiño)**

¡Disfruten del episodio!

_(Notas de la traductora: Esta autora tiene la costumbre de contestar y agradecer sus reviews en las notas de autor, para ahorrar el tiempo y espacio, a menos de que vea yo algo significativo para la trama, me ahorraré esos comentarios.)_

**…**

**El mundo sin Mí.**

**Capítulo 2: Ediciones pasadas del Diario El Oráculo**

**…**

Un destello de luz roja iluminando las afueras de Hogsmeade en esta avanzada noche de lunes debió haber alertado a los ciudadanos que vivían ahí, pero ya que eran altas horas de la noche, nadie vio nada y el camino permaneció en silencio y desierto, excepto por la gran cantidad de nieve que cubría el suelo.

Los primeros en despertar fueron Hedwig y Nagini. La pobre lechuza sacudió sus plumas y ululó con irritación al haber sido casi lanzada al suelo durante su aterrizaje. Nagini se deslizó hacia su nuevo maestro, quien yacía boca abajo en un desordenado montón de ropas rasgadas, quejándose todo el tiempo sobre el frío de la atmósfera. _"¿Niño-sserpiente?"_

No hubo respuesta.

Nagini empujó la cabeza del muchacho de cabello negro con su cola, pero Harry obviamente estaba muy cansado como para responder. Hedwigh voló por lo bajo, aterrizó al lado del rostro de Harry y lo picoteó repetidamente en el hombro.

El Niño-que-vivió se retorció y gimió, después se sentó lentamente, sintiendo cómo temblaba como una hoja. "¿Hedwig? ¿Nagini?"

Harry observó a su alrededor con una expresión confundida y reconoció el lugar vagamente como las afueras de Hogsmeade, incluso con toda esta nieve; podía ver la Casa de los Gritos en la colina más al frente. Se puso de pie con bastante dificultad y dejó que Hedwig se colocara sobre su hombro una vez más.

_"Amo ¿Dónde esstamos? ¿Qué deberíamoss hacer ahora?" _preguntó Nagini mientras optaba por ocultarse bajo la túnica de Harry para mantener el calor.

_"Esstamoss en lass afuerass de Hogssmeade. Lo primero que tenemoss que hacer ess encontrar un lugar para passar la noche y entoncess reuniremoss algo de información ssobre esste mundo. El Callejón Diagon ess el mejor lugar para comenzar; hay una gran biblioteca y esstoy sseguro de que tienen regisstross del Diario El Profeta. Tengo mucho con qué ponerme al día ssi no quiero parecer como un ignorante."_

Harry se apuntó a sí mismo con su varita y murmuró "¡Reparo!" Sus ropas rasgadas y la túnica regresaron a su anterior estado; sin embargo, había una última cosa que tenía que hacer antes de ir a la aldea de magos y les pidió a Nagini y a Hedwig que no entraran en pánico.

Aún no sabía en quién podría confiar en este mundo, y estaba feliz de haber aprendido cómo usar un encantamiento de cambio físico en sí mismo al inicio de su sexto año. Por supuesto, había sido algo "extra-curricular", clases que habían sido llevadas por Lupin, un secreto bien guardado por Harry, así como su nueva habilidad de animago, también dirigido por el hombre lobo.

Había sido una necesidad: había estado bajo tantas amenazas y no había tenido otra opción que regresar a las lecciones nocturnas de Oclumancia bajo la tutela de Snape y a sus clases de Defensa Avanzadas con Remus Lupin, quien había permanecido oculto en una de las muchas torres de Hogwarts por ese tiempo.

Harry estaba seguro de que podría ser un auror sin problemas, con su encantamiento Patronus, su habilidad de Animago, su habilidad de Oclumancia así como su encantamiento Glamour perfeccionado que era capaz de convocar. Agregando el hecho de que había matado a 'su' Voldemort teniendo 17 años de edad lo cual no dejaba para nada en duda sus poderes mágicos, con o sin varita.

Harry cerró sus ojos y comenzó a visualizar la forma en que quería verse por el momento; ya sabía cómo luciría su disfraz al final, ya que antes ya había utilizado esta apariencia para ponerlo a prueba.

Su cabello creció y pasó sus hombros un poco, pero no cambió de color, su cuerpo creció unos centímetros y su rostro se volvió más afilado. Abrió sus ojos y un par de orbes de color azul profundo miraron a la serpiente que le miraba con curiosidad y a la lechuza silenciosa. Hedwig reconoció su transformación así que ignoró a Harry, pero le tomó a Nagini varios minutos el acostumbrarse a ella.

Mientras Harry iniciaba su camino hacia Hogsmeade, su mente vagó sobre su hechizo de glamour y el modelo que había usado. Era fácil de adivinar: cabello largo y negro, ojos azules profundo, con rasgos afilados: Harry había usado la imagen de su fallecido padrino para crear la suya propia, aún y cuando nunca pudo ocultar la cicatriz en forma de rayo sobre su frente. No lucía exactamente igual que Sirius, por supuesto, eso habría sido muy difícil de soportar tanto para él como para Remus, pero le gustaba saber que había algo de su padrino en él.

Tan solo algunas ventanas tenían luces encendidas, pero la mayoría de las tiendas estaban cerradas. Harry caminó con cautela hacia el bar de Rosmerta, Las Tres Escobas y sabía por experiencia que siempre estaba abierto hasta muy entrada la noche. Este mundo no era la excepción y con un aire de confianza empujó la puerta de madera rechinante hasta abrirla.

Había muy poca gente a esta hora, y los presentes no lo notaron, habiendo bebido tantas Cervezas de Mantequilla. Rosmerta, por el contrario, se detuvo inmediatamente y lentamente caminó hacia él. La mujer probablemente se preguntaba quién, en el nombre de Merlín, estaba despierto a estas horas y si era un amigo o enemigo.

Ella, no obstante, le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa. "¡Hola! ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

Harry le dio una sonrisa cansada y sacó cinco Galeones de su bolso, ofreciéndoselos. "Me gustaría tener una habitación aquí por un par de días. Acabo de regresar de un viaje bastante agotador y en verdad necesito descansar."

Rosmerta parecía sorprendida de ver a un niño con tanto dinero pero, ¿quién era ella para negarse? Asintió y le indicó que la siguiera, pasando de lado a un mago borracho que se iba a caer de su silla en cualquier momento.

Harry acarició a Hedwigh y gentilmente le pidió que ni hiciera ni un sonido mientras agradecía en silencio que Nagini hubiera decidido permanecer debajo de su túnica. No quería repetir su incidente del segundo año, especialmente cuando Voldemort aún estaba vivo y causando problemas aquí. Las consecuencias probablemente habrían sido diez veces peor.

"Así que… te ves muy joven para estar viajando por tu cuenta."

Harry parpadeó saliendo de su ensimismamiento cuando Rosmerta se dirigió hacia él así de la nada. Probablemente quería revisar la reacción de Harry y sus respuestas para ver si era bueno o malo y tenía cuidado de cómo formulaba sus frases. Habló casualmente, pero la farsa no funcionó con él. "De hecho, pareces ser un estudiante de Hogwarts, con tu túnica y todo…" ella guardó silencio.

Harry dejó escapar un par de silenciosas risitas y negó con su cabeza, bajo los incrédulos ojos de Rosmerta. "Lamento decir que se equivoca, Madam. Esas túnicas negras son bastante populares y de cualquier manera no ve ningún escudo escolar en ninguna parte, ¿o sí?" le respondió de vuelta de forma amistosa.

Rosmerta lo observó de arriba abajo y, después de un pequeño momento de deliberación, asintió para sí misma y le sonrió de vuelta, decidiendo que el joven era bastante agradable y no representaba ninguna amenaza. "Lamento tantas preguntas. Aquí está tu habitación y esta es tu llave, llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa. Ahora deberías ir a dormir, luces bastante desaliñado. ¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien?" preguntó con preocupación.

Harry solo sacudió su cabeza y le dijo que no se preocupara por él, pero que era considerado de su parte el preocuparse de esa forma por alguien de su condición. Rosmerta le observó con duda pero mientras bostezaba se olvidó de eso; su cama sonaba como la mejor opción en ese momento. "Si estás seguro… me marcharé ahora, ¡buenas noches!" Y con eso se marchó bajando las escaleras para deshacerse de los clientes trasnochadores.

Harry cerró su puerta y le puso seguro, tanto con la llave como con una gran variedad de hechizos de bloqueo, así como con una mezcla de hechizos silenciadores: no quería que nadie escuchara el ulular de Hedwig, o peor, a él hablando en Parsel… o peor aún: su despertar con un grito asesino y sangriento debido a sus pesadillas que le acechaban ocasionalmente.

"Buenas noches, Hedwig, _buenass nochess Nagini."_

Sus dos familiares se quedaron dormidos al poco rato, mientras Harry se 'Fregotegaba' a sí mismo. Estaba muy cansado como para lavarse a sí mismo de forma normal y no tenía ganas de irse a dormir todo sucio por los eventos que habían ocurrido ese día.

Se deslizó bajo las sábanas de la cama y cayó dormido casi instantáneamente, aún con el glamour activado, preguntándose qué traería el mañana a sus acompañantes y a él.

….

Harry despertó muy tarde a la mañana siguiente y vagamente se preguntó por qué estaba todo tan silencioso y en paz en la taberna; entonces recordó que había lanzado un hechizo silenciador alrededor de su habitación la noche pasada y con un suspiro bajó de la cama y usó esa tranquilidad para su ventaja.

Aquí, nadie lo conocía y lo dejaban en paz, lo que complació al muchacho a niveles inimaginables. También podía usar magia sin ser molestado; en este mundo él estaba muerto y prácticamente sin registros en los libros del ministerio. Harry lanzó una mirada a Hedwig y la lechuza blanca seguía durmiendo sobre un escritorio al fondo de la habitación.

Nagini, por el contrario, había buscado una fuente de calor y ahora se encontraba enroscada alrededor de sí misma fuertemente a los pies de Harry sobre la cálida colcha.

Su mente divagó hacia sus amigos fallecidos y luchó por detener el nudo que se formaba en su garganta. Ron, Hermione, Lupin… todos estaban muertos. Seguramente estarían vivos aquí, tenían que estarlo, pero ¿eran iguales o eran diferentes? ¿Qué había ocurrido aquí? ¿Qué, en este mundo, era tan diferente del suyo?

Harry cerró sus ojos fuertemente y dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado a la par que descubría que no podría dormir más. Tenía tantas preguntas sin respuesta e hipótesis rondando en su mente y el problema era: que no tenía ganas de bloquear su mente con la Oclumancia. Él QUERÍA conocer las respuestas.

Ya que el sueño no vendría pronto, se levantó y se puso sus ropas y túnica, notando silenciosamente que tendría que comprar ropas nuevas en el Callejón Diagon.

Con una última mirada hacia sus dos familiares dormidos, salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras.

"¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Comenzaba a preguntarme cuándo saldrías de tu habitación!"

Harry saltó cuando Rosmerta apareció repentinamente tras de él con una radiante sonrisa, haciendo que los otros clientes de la habitación le observaran como si fuera parte de una exhibición. Eso incomodó a Harry pero la dueña de Las Tres Escobas solo le dijo que los ignorara. Mientras decía eso, la atención en Harry comenzó a desvanecerse y pronto la atmósfera había regresado a la normalidad.

"¿Tienes hambre? Podría prepararte algo para desayunar, señor…" se detuvo y observó al muchacho de ojos azules inquisitivamente. "Ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo tu nombre."

Harry pareció sorprendido por un momento pero rápidamente cubrió su sorpresa con una sonrisa. "Eso es porque nunca lo mencioné. Qué grosero de mi parte. Mi nombre es James, James Evans."

Rosmerta colocó un dedo bajo su mejilla y parecía contemplativa por un momento. "Mmmm, ese no es un nombre común de hechicero. ¡Pero aún así es un hermoso nombre!" Ella le dirigió al muchacho de cabello negro una mirada interrogante cuando una sonrisa triste atravesó el rostro de él.

"Lo es, ¿no es así?" Ignoró la curiosidad de Rosmerta y se preparó para salir de la taberna.

"¡Ah! Dejé a mi lechuza en mi habitación y está muy cansada, así que ¿podrías no entrar ahí, por favor? La pobrecita tuvo suficiente acción ayer para durarle el resto de la semana." Dejó escapar el echo de que también había ahí una Cobra muy susceptible durmiendo en su cama y entonces salió de Las Tres Escobas cuando Rosmerta asintió, accediendo.

"Ese muchacho, es bastante extraño," gruñó un mago anciano luego de que el joven desapareciera del umbral de la puerta.

Rosmerta asintió con una expresión neutral. "Sí, lo es. En realidad llegó aquí muy tarde anoche, lucía todo desaliñado y cansado, pidiendo una habitación. Pensé que era un estudiante pero dijo que no iba a Hogwarts. Aún así, no parece mayor a los dieciséis o diecisiete."

El mago, que había escuchado la pequeña conversación del muchacho y de ella, observó con precaución hacia la puerta donde el joven había estado de pie previamente. "¿Quizá se trata de un estudiante problemático y huyó de la escuela? O peor… uno de 'sus' seguidores…" susurró a Rosmerta por lo bajo.

La dueña del bar se congeló en su sitio con miedo por un momento, pero golpeó el hombro del mago con enojo. "¡No digas cosas como esas! ¡Y no te atrevas de alertar a los aurores por nada! Si encuentro algo sospechoso en el muchacho ENTONCES sabrán sobre eso e intervendrán. Por ahora no ha hecho nada malo y de cierta manera ya me agrada."

Con un bufido, regresó a atender a sus otros clientes, dejando al viejo mago, que estaba seriamente paranoico, hundiéndose en su Cerveza de Mantequilla a solas.

…...

Una vez que se hubo alejado lo suficiente de Hogsmeade, Harry levantó su varita y se sintió aliviado por descubrir que el Autobús Noctámbulo también existía en este mundo.

Aún con todas sus habilidades, Harry aún no sabía como Aparecerse y francamente, no quería aprender cómo hacerlo. Odiaba la sensación que dejaba y no se atrevía a pensar en los aterrizajes; apenas y era capaz de aterrizar de pie correctamente con la maldita Red Flu así que Aparecerse estaba fuera de discusión.

El muchacho que actualmente tenía ojos azules entregó dos sickles a, sorprendentemente, Stan, quien era el responsable del Autobús Noctámbulo en esta dimensión. Conforme el autobús gigante desaparecía de la vista, Harry intentó mantenerse en pie sin sentirse enfermo y reflexionó acerca de Stan. 'En verdad está hecho para hacer este trabajo, ¿no es así?'

Al menos algunas cosas aún eran familiares, como Tom el cantinero del Caldero Chorreante. Muchos pares de ojos siguieron los movimientos de Harry sospechosamente mientras él caminaba al otro lado de la habitación y golpeaba con prisa los viejos ladrillos rojos con su varita para abrir la entrada al Callejón Diagon.

Las calles estaban llenas de vida y relajó a Harry el que la atención de nadie se viera dirigida hacia él. En lugar de ir directamente a la biblioteca, Harry hizo una parada rápida en Madam Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones y compró una buena cantidad de playeras, pantalones y túnicas, junto con una capa más cálida hecha de Lienzo de Dragón.

Optó por vestir el estilo de los magos y se deshizo de sus viejas ropas inmediatamente; el Señor Oscuro era poderoso en este mundo y vestir ropa muggle no era la mejor opción para aquellos que quisieran permanecer con vida el mayor tiempo posible.

Tan pronto como puso un pie fuera de la tienda, después de haber recibido un halago de parte de Madam Malkin por su buena apariencia y elección de ropa, Harry fue "atacado" por una lechuza muy enojada. "¡Ay! ¡¿Hedwig?! ¡Detente!"

La lechuza blanca ululó furiosamente y picoteó sus dedos una última vez antes de aterrizar en el hombro de su amo. Aún así, lo observó como si estuviera molesta de que hubiera salido sin ella y Harry casi pudo escucharla decir "¡¿Dónde demonios has estado?! ¡He estado buscándote por todos lados!"

Harry le dirigió una mirada de disculpa y acarició su cabeza. "Lo lamento, pequeña. Pensé que te habría gustado dormir hasta tarde. Supongo que estaba equivocado."

Se abrió camino hacia la biblioteca y mentalmente se estremeció ante el pensamiento de una Cobra enojada esperando su regreso en Las Tres Escobas. Avanzó frente la tienda de mascotas e hizo otro pequeño desvío para conseguir una gorda y jugosa rata para Nagini… y compró otra para Hedwig luego de que ésta ululara sobre su hombro con indignación. "Toma Hedwig. Toma tu ratón y espérame en el techo. Intentaré no tardar demasiado."

La lechuza tomó al chirriante ratón sin dudarlo y voló hacia el techo de la tienda de libros. Harry se rió entre dientes al verla, pero pronto recuperó su seriedad. No había mucha gente, agradecía eso, y Harry rápidamente encontró la sección de Viejo en el segundo piso.

Harry buscó en las repisas por El Diario el Profeta, pero suspiró con frustración cuando no descubrió nada con ese título. Entonces observó un montón de periódicos con la palabra 'Diario' en ellos, así que tomó uno de la vieja y amarillenta montaña.

"¿El Diario del Oráculo? Es extraño, pero está bien. Debe ser el equivalente a El Diario del Profeta en mi mundo." Harry tomó la montaña que comenzaba con la fecha de la muerte de sus padres y se sentó en un lugar cercano, colocando los artículos en una pequeña mesa de madera.

**EL DIARIO DEL ORÁCULO**

**¡ATAQUE en El Valle de Godric!**

Harry se tragó sus nervios cuando leyó el grueso título en el primer periódico, lo levantó y comenzó a leer, repitiéndose a sí mismo que esta dimensión no era la suya. Pero el descubrir que sus padres habían sido asesinados, junto con su otro yo siendo un bebé, era bastante difícil de soportar.

Pero una declaración capturó su atención, algo dicho por uno de los investigadores: _"… el bebé de un año, llamado Harry James Potter, curiosamente no fue asesinado con la maldición Avada Kedavra, como sus padres. Había marcas de estrangulación en su pequeño cuello, pensamos que fueron echas por Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado en persona, como si hubiera sido un acto de pura ira y venganza…"_

Harry pensó sobre esto; ¿había Voldemort escuchado sobre la Profecía? En primer lugar, ¿existía aquí la Profecía? No podía simplemente entrar en el Departamento de Misterios y buscar el contenedor que tenía la Profecía hecha por Sibyll Trelawney, así que en eso estaba completamente a ciegas. Una cosa esa segura: vengaría 'su muerte'.

Por otra parte, se sintió aliviado y lleno de alegría cuando descubrió que Pettigrew había sido capturado la misma noche que el Valle de Godric había sido destruido y que Sirius nunca había ido a Azkaban.

Harry revisó cada artículo con cuidado y leyó aquellos que fueran de su interés únicamente. Salió dos horas después, completamente aturdido, pero doblemente determinado a ponerle un fin al reinado de terror del Señor Oscuro… otra vez.

Hedwig voló de vuelta a su hombro y mordió su oreja con afecto: probablemente el ratón había sido gratamente apreciado y Harry esperó mentalmente que a Nagini le gustara el suyo.

Caminó alrededor del Callejón Diagon por un rato y cuando volvía en dirección del Caldero Chorreante, notó la tienda de Quidditch. Era algo tarde como para entrar así que solo echó una rápida mirada al mostrador de productos en la ventana de la tienda.

Ahí estaba el clásico pulidor de escobas y la escoba nueva de este año: La Nimbus 2004. '¿No hay Saetas de Fuego? Mm…' Harry se preguntó sobre el hecho por un momento pero no desperdició más tiempo en ese tema.

Rápidamente salió del Caldero Chorreante luego de haber sido observado sospechosamente nuevamente y llamó al Autobús Noctámbulo, esperando todo el tiempo que Nagini no fuera a morderlo mientras durmiera o lo hiciera tan pronto como abriera la puerta a su habitación.

…

"¡Ahh! ¡Regresaste! ¡Comenzaba a preguntarme a dónde habías ido! ¿Eh? ¿Tu lechuza te encontró? ¡Entonces debió de haber estado muy preocupada por ti!" Rosmerta exclamó tan pronto como Harry ingresó a Las Tres Escobas.

El muchacho de ojos azules le dirigió una sonrisa y asintió, acariciando el plumaje de Hedwig para dar énfasis. "Sí, ella siempre ha sido sobre protectora conmigo, pero aún así la quiero mucho."

Harry estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando Rosmerta lo detuvo. "¡Oye, James! ¿No vas a comer?"

'James' asintió su afirmativa. "Sí, bajaré en un minuto. Tengo que desempacar unas cosas, entonces regresaré."

Ya que parecía tener prisa, la dueña de la taberna lo dejó ser y regresó a su trabajo.

Harry casi corrió las escaleras y quitó el seguro a su puerta, agitando discretamente su varita para colocar un hechizo silenciador para cubrir el fuerte y enojado silbido que seguramente ocurriría tan pronto como la abriera.

Y tenía razón: Nagini estaba esperándolo en el suelo, con sus ojos dorados observándolo con ira. _"¡Ya era hora! ¡¿Cómo te atrevess a ssalir ssin mí cuando juré una alianza contigo?! ¡No sse qué ess lo que me esstá deteniendo para morderte! Yo-"_

Harry tragó duro y sacó al ratón de su caja, mostrándoselo a la enorme cobra. Eso calló de golpe a Nagini y la serpiente siguió los movimientos del ratón con vehemencia.

_"Mira, sse que lo que hice esstuvo mal y para que me perdoness te traje esste pequeño bocadillo."_

Si Nagini tuviera labios, seguramente los habría relamido con hambre, pero la Cobra pareció salir de su trance por un segundo y Harry casi pudo sentir la mirada iracunda sobre él. _"¡Pero esso no dissculpa lo que hicisste! ¡Yo te sseguiré a donde quiera que vayass y te protegeré, ya ssea que te gusste o no!"_

Harry suspiró y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. _"No me molessta en lo abssoluto, Nagini. Me agrada tu compañía. SSolo penssé que te habría gusstado dormir un poco máss, tal y como penssé que a Hedwig le habría gusstado. Puedess enrollarte en miss piernass y desscanssar en mi cintura y brazoss. Ahora, regressaré abajo para agarrar algo para comer antess de que Rossmerta venga y me obligue a hacerlo."_

Nagini continuó observando los movimientos del chirriante ratón y pareció dudar por un momento. Harry se rió entre dientes y lo soltó; la Cobra no perdió ni un segundo y lo mordió para envenenarlo.

Harry estaba fascinado por la forma en que Nagini atrapó a su presa y el retorcido pensamiento de que el ratón fuera Pettigrew lo hizo sonreír con malicia. _"¿Vieness, Nagini?"_

Harry extendió su brazo para que la serpiente trepara por él, pero Nagini le observó con su boca llena y sus ojos dorados abiertos de par en par. _"Muy ocupada. Comiendo… Desspuéss. SSí, desspuéss te sseguiré a todoss ladoss. Desspuéss."_

Harry soltó una carcajada y negó con su cabeza mientras cerraba su puerta con llave una vez más, sus compras fueron dejadas en su cama para desempacarlas más tarde y Hedwig se encontraba sobre su hombro otra vez.

…

**_Notas originales de la autora: _**¡Por si se lo preguntan, no les diré cuál es la forma que toma Harry cuando es un Animago! (haciendo trompetillas con la lengua) ¡Lo sabrán después! (risitas)

**_¡Dejen un review!_**

¡Los amo a todos!

Eternal Cosmos

**_Notas de la traductora: _**_Y así Harry comienza a adaptarse a esta vida ^^ mil gracias a todos por sus reviews, alertas y lecturas! Espero este episodio lo hayan disfrutado también =D pronto traeré el segundo episodio! ^^_


	3. Encuentros cercanos del Tipo Hooch

**_Notas de la traductora_**_: Estoy encantada con la recepción que ha tenido esta traducción, pero quiero aclararles algo, lo he dicho y lo repito **YO NO SOY LA AUTORA Solamente traduje, la autora original es Eternal Cosmos** y es una excelente escritora en inglés, ella me permitió traducir y publicar esto, así que si lo agradecen, ¡sepan que es para ella! ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus alertas, lecturas y mensajes! Espero disfruten mucho de este capítulo._

_Esta historia **no es mía** pero **yo la traduje** con el permiso de la autora original, **Eternal Cosmos**, quien amablemente me permitió hacer esto, todos los créditos corresponden a ella, yo solamente traduje._

**Notas originales de la autora Eternal Cosmos: **

¡Hola a todos! Estoy feliz de saber que aún aman la historia; ¡conforme la historia avance se volverá más interesante!

Para aquellos que se lo estén preguntando, Harry **IRÁ** a **Hogwarts.** Pero **solo a partir del Quinto Capítulo en adelante**, ¡así que tendrán que ser pacientes! Pero no será un estudiante. Se que tiene que terminar su año escolar, pero con la cantidad de información que tiene en su cabeza, no creo que sea necesario que vaya a clases que no necesita. Y como sea, no ha venido a este nuevo mundo solo para ir a la escuela; tiene un trabajo que hacer. Aún así, ¡eso no significa que no impresionará voluntaria o involuntariamente a los otros!

**…**

**El mundo sin Mí.**

**Capítulo** **3: Encuentros Cercanos del Tipo Hooch**

**…**

Ya era Viernes, 4 días después de su repentina aparición. La gente en Hogsmeade lucía un poco más tranquila al ver a un muchacho tan joven caminando por los alrededores como si el pequeño pueblo de brujos fuera completamente familiar para él aún y cuando el muchacho clamaba que él no era de ahí.

Cada vez que veían volar por los alrededores a una lechuza blanca, sabían que el muchacho no estaba lejos. Harry, al principio, no sabía en realidad qué hacer aquí y qué hacer con su vida. No podía simplemente entrar a Hogwarts así, en medio del año escolar.

Fuera de Hogsmeade estaba nevando, pero los magos residentes del pueblo habían optado por crear un escudo mágico que repelería la nieve. Desafortunadamente, aún así hacía mucho frío afuera así que Harry siempre portaba su nueva túnica de lienzo de dragón, con una bufanda cálida, la cual, por supuesto, no era la familiar de color rojo y dorado.

No hace mucho también había encontrado la perfecta idea de ocupar su tiempo y ser de utilidad. Rosmerta había tenido problemas administrando el bar solo con dos empleados, quienes estaban ahí solo para hacer la comida, así que Harry se las arregló para hacer que Rosmerta lo contratara en Las Tres Escobas. Para su gran alegría, ella pronto descubrió que James era un trabajador devoto y que hacía de su propio trabajo uno mucho más fácil.

Cuando entró al ocupado bar, James saludó a los clientes regulares que lo conocían, tras regresar de un encargo tardío. Rosmerta aceptó la bolsa con una agradecida, y muy cansada, sonrisa.

Las Tres Escobas estaba abarrotada de gente esta noche y tenía mucho que hacer por su cuenta. Le dirigió a James una mirada de cachorro perdido y el muchacho de cabello oscuro sonrió de forma juguetona y asintió, subiendo luego para cambiarse de ropa.

"Lo lamento James. Se que dije que sería tu día libre pero no soy capaz de administrarme sola esta noche. Desde que recibí esta nueva variedad de Cerveza de Mantequilla la gente parece nunca tener suficiente de ella," Explicó cuando James regresó con su ropa indicada para el trabajo, a la par que tomaba las órdenes de dos clientes al mismo tiempo.

Nagini había decidido quedarse en la habitación de arriba y sabía que si Harry estaba en problemas, no estaba muy lejos como para ayudar al muchacho.

Harry asintió y colocó su expresión en una utilizada para los negocios. "No es problema para mi. No tenía nada que hacer esta noche de cualquier manera. Bien puedo ayudarte antes de que colapses."

Rosmerta le resopló pero dejó que entregara las órdenes a los clientes, cosa que hizo eficientemente.

"¿Es un nuevo empleado? Luce muy joven, ¿no lo crees?"

Rosmerta se sobresaltó ante la nueva voz y se giró para observar a uno de los profesores de Hogwarts. "¡Xiomara! ¡Me asustaste! De nuevo tienes problemas con los de primer año, ¿eh?"

La profesora hizo una mueca e hizo un puchero, tomando un gran trago de su Cerveza de Mantequilla. "Esa es otra forma de decirlo, sí."

No dio más detalles sobre el tema, así que Rosmerta la dejó ser y caminó hacia Harry, quien estaba transportando tres platos al mismo tiempo y buscaba a quién pertenecían esas órdenes. "¡Oye James! ¿Necesitas ayuda?" Rosmerta le preguntó, con un brillo de risa en sus ojos.

James giró sus ojos azules pero asintió de cualquier manera. Rosmerta señaló hacia los clientes correctos y la mirada del muchacho se congeló en el último cliente. Rosmerta agitó una mano frente a él y observó a la profesora. "Tiene unos ojos geniales, ¿no es así?" Ella dijo, refiriéndose a los ojos amarillos con forma de halcón de Xiomara.

Harry salió de su ensimismamiento y parpadeó, respondiendo con un lento "Sí. ¿Quién es ella? Nunca la he visto aquí antes." Fingió la mirada curiosa perfectamente. Interiormente, su corazón estaba latiendo como loco. Tan solo era un instructora de vuelo de primer año, pero Merlín, era bueno finalmente ver un rostro familiar de Hogwarts en Hogsmeade.

"Mm, probablemente la verás más seguido ya que ahora trabajas aquí. Su nombre es Xiomara Hooch y es la instructora de vuelo en Hogwarts- Se que estamos a mitad de semana pero solo viene aquí cuando los de primer año le dan un infierno durante sus clases. Le hace despejarse y olvidarse de los pequeños diablillos. Estoy segura de que tomará un par de Cervezas de Mantequilla más antes de regresar al castillo, siempre hace eso."

Rosmerta suspiró y negó con su cabeza. "Será mejor que entregues esas comidas antes de que se enfríen, James," le recordó.

El muchacho se sorprendió y se apresuró hacia una pareja que lucía impaciente. "¡Disculpen la demora!"

Les dirigió una mirada de disculpa y la bruja simplemente no pudo resistirse. "¡Está bien!" Dijo mientras su esposo hacía girar sus ojos hacia ella y comenzó a comer. "¡Cielos! ¡Eres un muchacho muy bien parecido! ¡Espero que estés aquí la última vez que vengamos!" Dijo con alegría.

Harry sonrió de lado y asintió. "Bueno, será un placer servirles de nuevo. Si me disculpan, tengo que entregar esta última orden. Solo llámenme si necesitan algo más."

Educadamente se excusó de la amable pareja y su corazón comenzó a golpear sus costillas nuevamente. '¡Maldita sea, Harry! ¡Solo es Hooch! ¡Supéralo!' Se pateó mentalmente y colocó el plato delante de la profesora que murmuraba, haciéndola brincar ante el repentino movimiento.

"¡Ah! ¡Lo lamento! ¡No vi que estabas ahí!" Xiomara enrojeció por la vergüenza y acercó el plato a sí misma.

Harry sonrió entre dientes. "¿Un día pesado?"

Hoock le dirigió una breve sonrisa y comenzó a comer.

El muchacho de cabello negro quería con desesperación sacarla de su mal humor y preguntarle sobre los habitantes de Hogwarts pero se vería muy sospechoso. Sabía que algunas personas en Hogsmeade aún no confiaban en él así que solo se dio la vuelta y entregó nuevas órdenes por las siguientes horas, claramente interesando en hablar un poco más con la instructora de vuelo una vez que el bar se hubiera despejado.

…

Eran alrededor de las diez de la noche cuando la gente comenzó a regresar a casa para una buena noche de sueño. Rosmerta liberó a James del trabajo con una gran sonrisa; el negocio había sido particularmente bueno el día de hoy.

El muchacho de cabello negro le pidió al cocinero que le diera dos Cervezas de Mantequilla y se dirigió hacia una melancólica Xiomara Hooch, quien estaba sentada en una esquina, sola. La profesora saltó en su sitio cuando una botella de Cerveza de Mantequilla fue colocada frente a ella, y aun más se sorprendió cuando el joven ayudante de Rosmerta se sentó frente a ella, dando un trago a su propia bebida.

Harry sonrió de lado y le guiñó el ojo para aligerar la tensión. "Es por cuenta de la casa, pero para ti es la última de la noche. Pensé que estabas en una desesperada necesidad de algo de compañía para animarte."

Hooch asintió con agradecimiento y bebió un trago. "Gracias. Me disculpo por mi rudeza de hace rato, pero ultimamente he estado teniendo algo de problemas en mis clases en Hogwarts. Por cierto, mi nombre es Xiomara Hooch."

Harry estrechó su mano por encima de la mesa. "Es un placer. Rosmerta me contó sobre su dilema. Mi nombre es James Evans. Así que, ¿qué tipo de problemas está teniendo?" preguntó con curiosidad. No sabía si su Hooch había tenido estos episodios de depresión así que quería saber qué podría haberla molestado de tal forma.

La mujer de ojos de halcón suspiró sonoramente y bebió otro trago a su bebida. "Bueno, probablemente sabrás ya que soy una profesora en Hogwarts; soy la instructora de vuelo y les enseño a los de primer año cómo volar correctamente en una escoba. Siempre he tenido problemas en los años anteriores pero los niños a los que enseño ahora no saben nada sobre volar. Oh, algunos de ellos saben, pero no de la forma que quiero que sepan. No saben de qué hablo cuando les pido que comprendan la belleza del volar." Hooch lucía avergonzada. "No estoy hablando con nada de sentido, ¿verdad?"

Harry negó con su cabeza. "Oh no, entiendo perfectamente lo que quiere decir. Yo amo volar, así que no está hablando con un ignorante en la materia. Amo la sensación de volar, de flotar por encima de las nubes y después caer en picada a toda velocidad para luego levantar la escoba en el último segundo antes de estrellarme contra el suelo. Girar y retorcerme con el viento y dejarme caer en una caída libre y luego elevarme nuevamente con velocidad, es como una experiencia estimulante y una vez que lo pruebas no puedes detenerte. Eres libre de ir a donde quieras, te olvidas de tus problemas y solo – sientes – el aire chocando contra tu cabello…"

Mientras más hablaba, sus ojos soñadores se cerraban cada vez más y se balanceó suavemente en su silla, como si en verdad estuviera en una escoba, olvidándolo todo a su alrededor. Tenía una expresión tan alegre y apasionada en su rostro que tocó a Xiomara hasta la médula.

Cuando el muchacho terminó, ella se quedó muda por un momento y Harry finalmente abrió sus ojos, sonrojándose ante la mirada cautivada que la profesora le dirigía.

"Yo… yo nunca había escuchado a alguien hablar sobre el volar de forma tan apasionante…" susurró finalmente.

"Así es exactamente como me siento, excepto que nunca podría describir la sensación tal y como tu lo has hecho. Desearía que mis estudiantes pudieran comprender eso. Los de primer año están o asustados o quieren presumir, y muy a menudo terminan en la enfermería por sus descuidos. Los de segundo año y hasta séptimo solo quieren jugar Quidditch de forma ruda y muchas veces son demasiado competitivos; sobre todo las casas de Slytherin y Gryffindor. Esas dos casas nunca se llevarán bien, juro que nacieron para odiarse mutuamente. El Director, Albus Dumbledore ha intentado por muchos años el reunirlos pero sin éxito. Lo que no ayuda es la rivalidad entre dos estudiantes de séptimo año de las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin: Ronald Weasley y Draco Malfoy. Desde el primer día han estado queriendo matarse entre ellos debido al odio que hay entre sus familias." Xiomara colocó una mano delante de su boca. "Estoy balbuceando, discúlpame."

Harry negó con su cabeza de nuevo, pero sus manos, que ahora estaban ocultas bajo la mesa, estaban temblando. 'Entonces Ron está aquí. Gracias a Dios. No me importa mucho por Malfoy pero parece que todos los que conocí en mi otra dimensión están aquí. Y sobre esa enemistad de Gryffindor/Slytherin…'

Harry casi tuvo que reprimir una oscura sonrisa para que no apareciera en su rostro. Voldemort, sin saberlo, no solo había transferido parte de su poder a él cuando bebé, si no también algo de su herencia, haciendo a Harry el heredero de Gryffindor Y Slytherin. No era el heredero directo de Slytherin, por supuesto, pero en cierta forma Tom Riddle fue como un segundo 'padre' para él. En una extraña, retorcida y muy mala forma.

"No estás parloteando. No me importa en lo absoluto. Es mejor dejar que salgan tus emociones que dejarlas dentro. Y como sea, este castillo como que me da curiosidad. Pero ese no es el punto. ¿Qué piensas hacer con tus alumnos de primer año?"

Hooch se encogió de hombros. "Aún no lo se. Dime James, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que volaste?"

Jack le dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa tristes. "Hace ya algún tiempo. Hace mucho tiempo, en realidad, y lo extraño terriblemente. No puedo volar realmente en el área de la aldea y está nevando mucho afuera de la barrera mágica. Ya no vuelo tanto como me gustaría hacerlo." Nuevamente adquirió su mirada soñadora y Hooch sonrió, con sus ojos mostrando una renovada chispa.

"¿Sabes? Quizá podríamos tener un pequeño partido, ¿qué tal un uno contra uno algún día? Estoy segura de que a Albus, nuestro Director, no le importará para nada que te invite. ¿Qué sabes sobre el Quidditch?" Preguntó dirigiéndole una mirada astuta.

Harry le comprendió rápidamente y sonrió de vuelta con un brillo misterioso en sus ojos azules. "Se lo suficiente, eso es todo lo que NECESITAS saber."

Ella se recostó en su asiento, habiendo olvidado ya su mal humor. "¿Ahh? ¿Es cierto eso? ¿Qué posición?"

"Se me dijo que habría sido un buen golpeador… pero que probablemente había nacido con una Snitch Dorada en mis manos, así que eso no deja en duda qué posición jugaba."

Xiomara silbó. "Un Buscador, ¿eh? Me pregunto qué tan bueno eres. Los buenos Buscadores que en verdad sepan usar una escoba son raros en Hogwarts. Lo mejor que tenemos ahora es el estudiante de séptimo año de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, pero en verdad no entiende la belleza de lo que es volar. Todo lo que quiere es destruir al equipo de Gryffindor desde que Oliver Word, el mejor capitán que Gryffindor ha tenido en mucho tiempo, se graduó hace un par de años. A la actual Buscadora de Gryffindor, Ginny Weasley, la hermana mejor del capitán del equipo, Ron Weasley, no le está yendo muy bien desde que el padre de Malfoy," dijo con una especie de molesta expresión facial, "le compró las nuevas Nimbus 2004 al equipo completo de Slytherin. … Otra vez estoy parloteando, debe ser la Cerveza de Mantequilla."

Harry sonrió entre dientes pero mentalmente sintió desprecio. 'El viejo Malfoy sigue vivito y coleando aquí, ya veo. Probablemente aún esté dentro del ministerio. La mayoría de ellos deben estar corruptos ya que Voldemort aún está vivo. Eso será un infierno de problemas que tendré aquí…'

Ensanchó su sonrisa cuando Hooch le preguntó si quería jugar uno contra uno con ella solo por diversión, por supuesto.

Harry entró en pánico internamente. ¿Estaba listo para regresar a Hogwarts? ¿Justo después de que la batalla final estuviera frescamente incrustada en su mente?

'Creo que no.'

No era capaz de eliminar por completo su nerviosismo. No quería hacer el tonto y apretar a alguien en un abrazo cuando ellos no sabían nada sobre él aquí. Y ya que quería que la atención de Tom fuera dirigida a él en lugar de a Hogwarts, lo mejor era mantenerse lo más lejos posible por el momento.

"Lo lamento pero no puedo. No en este momento, al menos. Aún hay muchas cosas que tengo que hacer aquí y…"

Hooch le dirigió una mirada decepcionada, pero asintió comprensivamente. "Oh. Está bien. Pero si quieres jugar alguna vez solo ven a Hogwarts y pregunta por mí, estoy segura de que no habrá ningún problema."

Entre todo, se estaba haciendo muy tarde. Hooch bostezó fuertemente y Harry pensó que esa era su señal para que regresara al castillo. "¿Quieres que te acompañe de regreso? Me parece que luces algo inestable."

La maestra negó con su cabeza y pareció estar perfectamente consciente, si no es que tan solo un poco cansada, aún y cuando había bebido un buen número de Cervezas de Mantequilla. "Nah, estaré bien," Quitó importancia al tema con un movimiento de su mano, pero Harry no iba a dejarla regresar a Hogwarts sola, especialmente a esta hora, afuera en la oscuridad y caminando un sendero de vuelta a Hogwarts con el Bosque Prohibido bordeando el camino. Si Voldemort iba a atacar, como Harry había escuchado que hizo muchísimas veces, ¡el Niño-que-vivió-Nuevamente estaría ahí para brindarle una pelea infernal!

"Rosmerta, regresaré pronto. Solo voy a escoltar a Madam Hooch de vuelta a Hogwarts."

La dueña del bar asintió, mientras limpiaba la mesa. "¡Qué considerado de tu parte, James! Pero ten cuidado en el camino. La nieve está muy espesa afuera."

Harry asintió y omitió decir la segunda razón en voz alta: Los seguidores de Voldemort estaban por todos lados.

Xiomara se puso su capa de invierno y esperó a que James regresara del segundo piso con ropas más cálidas. Regresó con una lechuza blanca colocada sobre su hombro y, sin saberlo las dos mujeres, una enorme Cobra oculta bajo su túnica de lienzo de dragón. "Estoy listo, ¡andando!"

El viento helado los atacó tan pronto como cruzaron la barrera mágica. La nieve era profunda así que Hooch invocó un encantamiento de peso pluma tanto en ella como en el muchacho que le agradeció.

El camino de vuelta al castillo fue silencioso y algunas veces Harry descubrió a Hooch lanzándole miradas furtivas. No le importó al principio pero comenzó a molestarlo luego de unos buenos quince minutos.

Sin siquiera mirarla le preguntó; "¿Hay algo en mi cara?" Era una forma educada de pedirle que dejara de hacer eso.

La profesora se sonrojó más – la temperatura helada no ayudaba en absoluto – y dirigió su vista a otra parte. "Lamento eso. Pero conforme te seguía observando no pude evitar notar que te pareces mucho a uno de los profesores en Hogwarts. Se que es tonto…"

Harry tropezó en la nieve y apenas y pudo mantener el equilibrio antes de caer con su rostro en lo profundo de la gruesa y helada capa blanca que cubría el suelo.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de duda pero recuperó su andar y continuó el trayecto como si no hubiera pasado nada, así que ella dejó ir el tema.

"¿En serio? Qué curioso, en verdad. Pero no tengo ningún familiar así que es imposible que pudiera estar relacionado con quien sea en quien estés pensando," dijo restándole importancia.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de lástima pero la ignoró; odiaba cuando la gente le tenía lástima. Su mente seguía gritando '¡SIRIUS ESTÁ EN HOGWARTS!' Pero había muy poco que pudiera hacer justo ahora, recordando que tenía que permanecer lejos por la seguridad de todos. Era su plan el derrotar a Voldemort – otra vez- y entonces salir a la luz.

El camino llegaba a su fin y Harry ahora podía ver Hogwarts, apenas visible, por la nieve que caía y la oscuridad a su alrededor que dificultaba el ver. Hooch se detuvo y lo observó con una sonrisa agradecida. "Puedo caminar el resto del camino por mi cuenta. Fue muy lindo de tu parte el acompañarme hasta aquí, pero ahora eres tú quien está muy lejos de Hogsmeade."

Harry le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y acarició a su lechuza. "Estaré bien, y de todos modos tengo algo de compañía. Solo ten cuidado en el resto del camino."

Ella asintió. "¡Gracias James! ¡Eres un muchacho muy amable! ¡Espero verte pronto! ¡Y recuerda! ¡Me debes una partida de Quidditch!"

Él sonrió entre dientes ante su forma juguetona de hablar, se despidió y se dio la vuelta. Hooch lo observó a la par que desaparecía en la oscuridad y regresó al castillo sin ningún problema.

"¿Nuevamente fuiste a Hogsmeade?"

La instructora de vuelo jadeó y brincó debido a la sorpresa, su mano se movió para finalmente descansar sobre su pecho. "¡Severus Snape! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso jamás si no quieres que Poppy me examine por culpa de un ataque al corazón!"

Ella observó con enojo al Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin y casi hizo un puchero cuando vio que no surtía efecto alguno en el profesor de Pociones. "Lo juro, Severus, el que andes acechando va a hacerme caer en San Mungo un día de estos," murmuró mientras se quitaba la capa de invierno. Rápidamente lanzó un hechizo para secar en él antes de que mojara el suelo; ella sabía cómo podía ponerse Argus Filch cuando se trataba de la limpieza.

Snape observó a su alrededor con aburrimiento cuando ella bufó. "Algún día harás que te asesinen por ir a Hogsmeade sola por la noche."

Xiomara pareció sorprendida y luego le dirigió una sonrisa burlona. "Vaya Severus, ¡no sabía que te importara!"

El maestro de Pociones no mordió el anzuelo para nada, siendo conocido por su impasibilidad, y se burló de ella. "Difícilmente. Solo hacía referencia a tu comportamiento, el cual es intrigantemente comparable al típico comportamiento temerario de un Gryffindor." Con esas últimas palabras, caminó alejándose con un hondeo de su capa para merodear en corredores más importantes, dejando a Hooch atrás, haciendo girar sus ojos ante SU típico comportamiento de Slytherin.

"¡Ah! ¡Y solo para que te lo sepas, no estaba sola!" Dijo en voz alta, pero no supo si le había escuchado o si le había importado a la par que él daba vuelta a una esquina y desaparecía por otro pasillo.

Ella sacudió su cabeza con un desesperado suspiro y regresó a su habitación para dormir un poco.

…

Harry sabía por experiencia que nada ni nadie iba a sorprenderlo en su camino de vuelta. Sus sentidos indicaban que no había ningún peligro y su cicatriz no le dolía. Había descubierto, durante una experiencia que tuvo que hacer luego de llegar aquí, que sí estaba conectado con el Voldemort de este mundo. Había levantado la pared mental permanente que había puesto en su mente, por solo un minuto y tuvo que cerrar el enlace cuando su cabeza comenzó a dolerle horrorosamente.

Voldemort estaba bastante vivo en este lugar, de eso no había duda, pero él no tenía idea de que había un Harry Potter – con vida – en algún lugar que era capaz de ver a través de sus ojos (los cuales aún eran azules en lugar del color rojo sangre que Harry estaba acostumbrado a ver, ya que Riddle estaba vivo aquí).

Harry sintió que algo se movía por su costado y Nagini sacó su cabeza por su manga izquierda; siendo una serpiente no le gustaba el frío pero estaba comenzando a sentirse sola allá abajo mientras su amo hablaba con Hedwig. _"Cassi tropezasste en el ssuelo hace un momento, amo. ¿Ocurrió algo malo? Cassi ssalí de mi esscondite en esse momento."_

Harry observó a Nagini y suspiró suavemente. _"No te preocupess Nagini. SSolo me había ssorprendido por algo que dijo la professora. Te hablé de SSiriuss Black hace un tiempo, y te dije que lo extrañaba muchíssimo dessde que murió en mi mundo. Bueno, al parecer, él ess un maesstro en Hogwartss."_

El muchacho sonrió con tristeza, no siendo capaz de decir nada más. La cobra comprendió y permaneció en silencio, deslizándose de vuelta dentro de la manga para enredarse en la cintura de Harry como un gesto de consuelo.

Rosmerta dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio cuando James regresó. "¡Finalmente! ¡Comenzaba a preocuparme! Espero que tengas pensado tener una buena noche de sueño porque es fin de semana de Hogsmeade para los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Las Tres Escobas estará llena nuevamente el día de mañana." Entonces ella se marchó a su cama, muerta de cansancio por el día y la preocupación que el muchacho le había dado hasta que cruzó por la puerta.

Harry caminó de regreso a su habitación y cayó en su cama con un gruñido. "¡Maldita sea! No pensé en los fines de semana de Hogsmeade…"

Hedwig voló de vuelta al escritorio de Harry y Nagini se enrolló en un círculo apretado a los pies de su cama.

Harry se agitó y dio de vueltas durante toda la noche, incapaz de dormir pacíficamente. Las pesadillas de sus padres muriendo, Sirius cayendo a través del velo, Lupin corriendo frente a él para protegerlo del Avada Kedavra y sus amigos muriendo lo perseguían y sin importar qué tan fuerte fuera su habilidad de la Oclumancia, simplemente no pudo dormir.

La Pócima para Dormir que tomó no era para nada lo suficientemente fuerte para detener las pesadillas y era en momentos como este en los que Harry pensaba sobre el profesor de Pociones de una muy buena manera. Por suerte, había un fuerte hechizo Silenciador alrededor de su habitación porque estaba seguro de que iba a tener la garganta irritada y adolorida y un dolor de cabeza del infierno al día siguiente.

…

**Continuará…**

**Notas originales de la autora Eternal Cosmos:**

En el próximo capítulo: Es fin de semana en Hogsmeade. Harry no se siente bien por culpa de sus pesadillas, lo cual da como resultado un angustioso momento al tener que ir a San Mungo. Draco Malfoy, Crabe, Goyle y otros jóvenes y fácilmente asustadizos estudiantes le echan el ojo al nuevo ayudante misterioso y de apariencia oscura de Rosmerta.

¿Les gustó este capítulo? Entonces **_¡Dejen Review! ¡Gracias!_**

¡Los amo a todos!

Eternal Cosmos

**_Notas de la traductora: _**_Y esta fue la continuación de El mundo sin mi, mil gracias a todos por sus alertas, reviews y comentarios, ¡mil gracias en serio! Me da muchísimo gusto ver la buena recepción que ha tenido esta traducción ^^ nos seguimos leyendo!_


	4. No hay tal cosa como un tono de gris

**_Notas de la traductora_**_: Una disculpa por la tardanza, les dejo el cuarto episodio =) espero lo disfruten ^^_

_Esta historia **no es mía** pero **yo la traduje** con el permiso de la autora original, **Eternal Cosmos**, quien amablemente me permitió hacer esto, todos los créditos corresponden a ella, yo solamente traduje._

…

**El mundo sin Mí.**

**Capítulo 4: No hay tal cosa como una tonalidad de gris**

…

Harry dejó escapar un quejido silencioso y se giró sobre un costado, levantando las cobijas para cubrir su rostro del cegador sol de invierno. Tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible (también conocido como 'dolor-de-cicatriz') y su garganta le dolía demasiado.

Cómo deseaba tener una poción potente para aliviar el dolor de cabeza y una poción de entumecimiento a su disposición, pero cuando puso su mano en la mesita de noche para tomar las botellas, un hábito que había ganado con el pasar de los años, su mano encontró nada más que aire y no contribuyó en atenuar su ya de por sí irritado estado de ánimo.

Hedwig voló hacia él y ululó con preocupación mientras Nagini apretaba las cobijas y las movía a un lado con su cola. _"No lucess muy bien, joven amo. Quizá deberíass quedarte en cama por hoy," _la serpiente siseó, consternada.

Harry negó con su cabeza, cuidadosamente, y se levantó con otro gruñido y piernas temblorosas, haciendo un gesto cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo del baño. "¡Agh!"

Tosió e hizo otra mueca cuando el dolor en su garganta pareció quemarle aún más. "Justo mi suerte…" murmuró, pero más bien salió como un bajo y muy raspado susurro.

Intentó acomodarse los largos y rebeldes mechones de cabello de su imagen falsa y frunció el ceño cuando éstos se rehusaron a cooperar, igual a lo que pasaba con su verdadero cabello. Cuando movió un mechón de cabello fuera de su rostro, su cicatriz estaba ahí, de un rojo brillante, como si se burlara de él y se asegurara de que recordara sus deberes para con el maldito mundo entero.

En un silencioso arranque de ira repentina, cerró su mano en un puño apretado y golpeó el espejo sin retenerse… y mentalmente se pateó a sí mismo cuando su sangre cubrió los pedazos rotos del vidrio. Al menos no se le había clavado en su mano ningún fragmento, eso era algo, pero dolía como los mil infiernos y había sangre por todo el piso.

Frunció el ceño – aún así no le dolía tanto como su cabeza – y susurró "Fregotego". Los pedazos rotos y las gotas rojas en el suelo desaparecieron.

Nagini se deslizó hacia él cuando escuchó el sonido del vidrio rompiéndose y se preguntó que le había pasado a su amo para hacerlo actuar con tanta brutalidad repentinamente. Entonces, la Cobra detectó nuevas gotas de sangre en el suelo, cortesía de la mano que seguía sangrando. _"Te lasstimasste. ¿Necessitass ayuda?"_

Harry le dio a Nagini una sonrisa vacía y negó con su cabeza. Se cubrió la mano con una venda y se vistió, colocándose una pesada capa para ocultar la mano vendada correctamente sin ser muy obvio. Sabía que Rosmerta lo necesitaría hoy más que nunca: era fin de semana de Hogsmeade y, por primera vez en la vida, Harry le temía.

Nagini se acomodó bajo su túnica y descansó en su sitio habitual alrededor del estómago del muchacho. Hedwig voló hacia su hombro y él salió de la habitación, cansado.

Rosmerta dejó soltar una exclamación y corrió hacia él tan pronto vio su rostro cansado y enfermo. "¡James! ¡Luces como si te hubieran maldecido hasta el infierno ida y vuelta! ¡Y tienes mucha fiebre! ¡Sabía que jamás debí dejarte salir ayer por la noche!" Obviamente ella se sentía culpable y estaba molesta consigo misma.

Harry negó con su cabeza una y otra vez, haciéndola detenerse en medio de su perorata. "Pesadilla," gruñó suavemente, su garganta era incapaz de producir cualquier otra fuerte o larga frase.

Ella lucía en verdad preocupada y parecía tener curiosidad de que una pesadilla hubiera podido provocarle este estado. "Nunca antes he escuchado de una pesadilla lo suficientemente fuerte como para causar tal daño en la garganta de alguien."

Ella lucía intrigada, hasta que Harry susurró "Hechizos silenciadores. Siempre."

Eso no ayudó a aplacar sus preocupaciones en lo absoluto. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" Ella sostuvo su mano entre las suyas y no lo notó hacer una mueca de dolor. Pero, sí sintió una sustancia pegajosa comenzando a humedecer lentamente sus manos y rápidamente lo dejó ir tan pronto vio que era sangre, su sangre.

"¡JAMES! ¡En el nombre de Merlín!, ¡¿Qué le ocurrió a tu mano?!"

Él parecía abatido y murmuró "accidente" con desdén.

En menos de un segundo, un frunce de ceño decidido enmarcó el rostro de ella y sujetó su brazo, jalándolo hacia la chimenea Floo. Tomó un puñado de polvos Floo y lo colocó en la mano que no estaba herida, para luego señalar con un dedo hacia el fuego con un rostro severo. "Tú. A San Mungo. ¡Justo ahora!" No dio lugar a argumentos y Harry suspiró visiblemente, lanzó el polvo y caminó hacia el fuego de color verde.

"San Mungo." Susurró tan elocuentemente como pudo y sintió el – odiado – tirón hacia su nuevo destino. Hedwig graznó indignada y voló alejándose del fuego color verde antes de que éste pudiera tocarla. Habría sido muy gracioso verlo tropezar fuera de la chimenea sin gracia alguna si tan solo no hubiera lucido tan pálido y enfermo.

Un Sanador que pasaba por el sitio observó al muchacho y rápidamente caminó hacia él. "¿Se encuentra bien, joven? ¡No luce muy bien!"

Harry se resistió de resoplar de forma grosera y de rolar los ojos. 'Dime algo que no sepa.'

Lo único que susurró, fue un débil "dolor de garganta y cabeza" mientras colocaba su mano sobre las áreas designadas.

El Sanador frunció el ceño y colocó su mano en la frente de Harry, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante lo caliente que se encontraba… y por la extraña forma de la cicatriz, al mismo tiempo. Le dio a Harry una pluma y un montón de papeles e hizo que Harry se sentara antes de que cayera inconsciente o algo parecido. "¿Puede llenar estos papeles? Regresaré en cinco minutos para revisarle."

Harry abrió su boca para protestar, pero la mirada que el Sanador le dirigió hizo que cerrara su boca e hiciera un ligero puchero. Sabía por experiencia que nada detendría a un doctor una vez que detectaban a un paciente, experiencia que había ganado al intentar escapar sin éxito de los cuidados de Poppy Pomfrey.

"Bien," murmuró a medias. Al menos de todo esto podría conseguir algo de poción de calidad que aliviara su dolor de cabeza.

El Sanador regresó unos minutos después, haciendo señales a Harry para que le siguiera. Se sentaron en su oficina y el doctor comenzó a examinar su mano. No lucía muy bien; el vendaje de Harry estaba empapado de sangre seca y cuando el doctor la desenvolvió, comenzó a sangrar otra vez.

"Estas heridas son bastante feas, joven…" Observó los formularios por el rabillo de su ojo. "Sr. Evans. ¿Qué ocurrió?"

Harry le dirigió una mirada tímida mientras que el hombre apuntaba con su varita a su mano y comenzaba a recitar un hechizo de curación.

"Enfurecí. Golpeé el espejo." Harry hizo un gesto hacia su garganta; no era capaz de decir más que unas pocas palabras cada vez.

El doctor levantó sus cejas mientras tomaba algo de ungüento. A medio camino se dio la vuelta nuevamente y tomó de sus estantes una botella que contenía una poción azul. Colocó primeramente el ungüento en la mano herida del joven y lo envolvió cuidadosamente con un nuevo vendaje.

"Listo, esto debería bastar para la mano. Esta noche estará como nueva. ¡Debió haber estado muy molesto como para golpear un espejo y hacerse este tipo de daño!" bromeó. "De todos modos, ¿por qué estaba enojado?" Se rió suavemente el doctor.

Harry observó a otro lado y se encogió de hombros. "No recuerdo."

No podía simplemente decir que había tenido una pesadilla debido a su maldita cicatriz y que había gritado hasta desgarrar su garganta, ¡solo para terminar golpeando el espejo porque simplemente no tuvo, y aún no tenía, una maravillosa vida!

El Sanador sintió que el muchacho estaba ocultando algo pero no era parte de su oficio el indagar, así que dejó el incómodo tema. "¡Ahora por su garganta! ¡Abra la boca!"

Harry obedeció, aunque reluctantemente. Seguía observando a su alrededor de manera nerviosa; no estaba acostumbrado de tener a alguien tan cerca de él, cara a cara, y mucho menos a alguien observando el interior de su boca, lo cual era aún más desagradable.

"Por Merlín, ¡¿qué hizo?! ¡¿Gritó lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a los muertos y matarlos de nuevo haciéndoles explotar los oídos?! ¡Su garganta está muy lastimada! ¡Tomará más de un día para que cure completamente, aún usando mi mejor Poción para Gargantas Heridas! Bueno, le daré varias dosis para que tome durante el día y mañana. Mientras tanto, beba esto: sabe asqueroso, pero ayudará a que el dolor se marche o al menos congelará su garganta para que no la sienta."

Harry tomó la botella y la estudió con cuidado. Retiró el tapón y la olió; no olía a nada, y eso no le gustó. ¡Pero oigan! El hombre era un Sanador calificado y no era un Mortífago, así que se bebió todo el contenido de un trago… y se arrepintió inmediatamente. Su rostro se torció en una mueca y el doctor se rió de buena gana.

"¡Es usted un jovencito bastante valiente, Sr. Evans! ¡No muchas personas tienen las agallas para beber la botella completa en un solo trago! ¡Ja ja ja!"

Harry le dirigió una oscura mirada pero el doctor lo ignoró por estar observando su cicatriz, con una expresión más seria.

Eso… le molestó mucho más a Harry que haber tenido al doctor a centímetros escasos de su rostro con un palo de madera colocado sobre su lengua.

Harry se removió incómodamente, intentando girar su cabeza ligeramente para que el hombre entendiera. No quería que el Sanador intentara hacer desaparecer la cicatriz; Harry sabía que la maldita cosa era imposible de ocultar, mucho menos curar. Había asesinado al Voldemort de su mundo y no había desaparecido, así que sabía que la cicatriz estaba ahí para quedarse.

Casi resopló con ironía; era su propia marca: Harry Potter, El-Niño-Que-Vivió-Y-Mató-A-Voldemort, centro de todas las Profecías, Extraordinario Buscador, Maestro de las Artes Oscuras, Animago no registrado… y la lista continuaba un largo trecho.

Con toda su tención, sintió a Nagini enredarse más fuertemente alrededor de su torso, como si la serpiente estuviera preparándose para realizar su movimiento. Disimuladamente acarició su estómago con su mano, contra la Cobra, para hacer que Nagini se calmara.

Entonces alejó su cabeza de la mirada inquisitiva del doctor.

"Por favor no la toque. Esta cicatriz… es parte de lo que soy." Su corazón retumbó dolorosamente contra su pecho ante sus propias palabras, pero era necesario. El doctor no podía saber que era una Cicatriz causada por una Maldición, o de lo contrario lo alertaría y llamaría la atención hacia su persona. Y con todo esto, sintió un frío en su garganta; la poción azul había sido algo efectiva, pero aún dolía cuando hablaba mucho.

El hombre se retiró con una expresión de rechazo, como si el estudiar esa cicatriz hubiera sido un misterio muy interesante de resolver. "Muy bien, pero dijo que tenía dolor de cabeza, ¿verdad? Pensé que tal vez esta cicatriz la habría provocado en primer lugar. Es bastante peculiar…"

Harry se encogió de hombros ante el hombre, pero mentalmente se tensó. El doctor no tenía idea de qué tan cerca de la verdad se encontraba en ese momento… o qué tan cerca se encontraba de conocer a un muy irritable ex-sirviente, aunque se encontraba bajo la maldición Imperio aquella vez, de Voldemort.

Después de una buena dosis de Poción que aliviara su dolor de cabeza, Harry suspiró y finalmente se relajó en su silla.

El Sanador le dirigió una sonrisa. "Listo, mucho mejor. ¿Me olvidé de algo o ya todo se encuentra bien?"

Harry abrió su boca, dudó, y la cerró, negando con su cabeza una y otra vez. No se veía a sí mismo pidiendo por una botella de poción de Sueño sin Sueño a su máxima concentración; ESO habría levantado muchas sospechas. "No. Muchas gracias por todo."

El hombre levantó una ceja y entonces se encogió de hombros, guiando a James fuera de la oficina para recoger las botellas de Poción para Gargantas Heridas que necesitaba. "Ahora, Sr. Evans, necesitará beber la mitad de la botella cada hora hasta que su garganta deje de arderle. No se exceda y descanse mucho."

Harry asintió ante el clásico mensaje del doctor y volvía por la red flu a Las Tres Escobas, que había comenzado a llenarse durante su ausencia. Siendo invierno y todo eso, ya estaba comenzando a verse oscuro afuera, aunque tan solo era alrededor de las tres de la tarde.

Los pocos estudiantes presentes exclamaron y se alejaron tan pronto como les fue posible cuando la chimenea Flu se activó y un muchacho alto de cabello negro salió de ella torpemente. Su mirada cansada y oscura debió haberlos asustado porque cambiaron de mesa y se movieron tan lejos como les fue posible de la chimenea, todos pegados en un grupo de formación bastante apretado.

Harry casi resopló; eran Hufflepuffs de tercer año y reconocía a algunos de ellos, aunque vagamente. No reparó mucho en eso porque Rosmerta prácticamente había brincado sobre él con una expresión entre una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una expresión consternada.

"¡JAMES!" Se le abrazó y dicho muchacho hizo una mueca cuando la atención de los clientes se volvió hacia ellos, especialmente la atención de los estudiantes.

Harry gimió mentalmente y caminó a donde estarían más cómodos y era un poco más privado. Los cinco Hufflepuffs observaron con curiosidad al recién llegado y con ojos ampliamente abiertos cuando una lechuza de color blanco como la nieve volaba hacia el hombro del muchacho de cabello negro. La dueña del bar y él caminaron cerca de ellos para ir a las cocinas.

"¡Creo que has impresionado a los niños!" Se rió Rosmerta a la par que hacía gestos para que James se sentara.

James, sin embargo, le dirigió una mirada hundida. "Es eso o los asusté hasta la muerte," dijo en medio susurro.

Rosmerta levantó una ceja, pero ignoró el comentario. "Tu garganta parece un poco mejor pero creo que sería mejor que siguieras las indicaciones del Sanador y descansaras. Ya antes he podido lidiar sola con los fines de semana de Hogsmeade, no tienes que preocuparte por mi."

Pero el muchacho de cabello negro negó con su cabeza. "Estaré bien. Necesitarás mi ayuda," susurró.

Rosmerta suspiró, no sabiendo exactamente qué hacer; el muchacho estaba obviamente muy cansado y apenas y podía hablar, pero por otro lado los estudiantes siempre demandaban mucha atención.

"Creo que tengo una idea. Ya que en verdad quieres ayudarme, te dejaré hacerlo, pero empezarás hasta las cinco de la tarde. Mientras tanto quiero que vayas a tu habitación y duermas un poco, y no te olvides de tomar tu medicina. Y si el trabajo se vuelve muy tedioso para ti, regresarás a descansar lo que mereces."

James abrió su boca, para luego cerrarla fuertemente, asintiendo con su cabeza. Parecía un buen compromiso. Al menos podría 'dormir' dos horas antes de las prisas, si sus sueños se lo permitían.

"Te veré a las cinco, entonces." Y con eso, James salió de las cocinas, caminó cerca del mismo grupo asombrado de tercer año sin siquiera mirarlos y se dirigió a su habitación en el piso superior.

Nuevamente puso un hechizo en su puerta y se quitó su capa con un suspiro. Nagini se deslizó bajo su torso y regresó a su lugar favorito sobre la cama. _"¡Al fin! ¡Penssé que esste humano jamáss te dejaría ir! ¿Por qué te esstáss obligando a trabajar cuando necessitass desscanssar? Esste lugar esstará lleno de ruidossoss e inssufribless niñoss; ¡no ess la atmóssfera que necessitass en esste momento!" _le regañó la Cobra.

Harry simplemente le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y se recostó en su cama. La verdad es que intentaría no hablarle a nadie, y no solo porque su voz no quisiera cooperar de momento.

No quería que nadie se volviera muy amigable en este momento; estarían en peligro. Él siempre había preferido luchar solo, al menos desde que su Sirius había muerto. También era mayor y más sabio, y sabía por sobre todas las cosas que la vida no era un simple juego.

Incluso se había ganado el respeto del Snape de su mundo, así que se había auto impuesto el lucir imponente y no encorvarse. Siempre se mantenía erguido con orgullo y derecho, y eso era probablemente lo que había asustado con anterioridad a los Hufflepuffs de tercer año.

Harry también sabía que no era un Mago de la Luz, tampoco era uno Malo. Pero conocía Magia Negra muy poderosa y su mente tenía su propia dosis de Imperdonables. Era un Mago Oscuro, mas no uno Malvado como Voldemort, pero no iba a decirle esto a todo el mundo.

Para ellos, Oscuro significaba Maldad; no había una sombra intermedia. Qué mundo tan tonto.

Con esos últimos pensamientos, sus párpados se volvieron pesados y finalmente sucumbió al sueño.

…

No había sido fácil levantarse cuando Nagini lo apretó para despertarlo y ahora iba caminando somnoliento, mientras bajaba las escaleras, sin molestarse en ponerse su túnica; la Cobra había decidido tomar el lugar del muchacho en la cama y Hedwig aún estaba durmiendo en su sitio habitual sobre el escritorio.

Rosmerta le dirigió una media sonrisa cuando lo vio y caminó hacia ella, ignorando las miradas que le siguieron.

"James, lamento decir esto, pero luces infernal. Quizá sería mejor que regresaras a la cama."

La gran cantidad de estudiantes y otros clientes observaron al muchacho con curiosidad mientras intentaban alcanzar a escuchar pedazos de la conversación, susurrándose entre ellos sobre la apariencia del recién llegado; lucía demasiado serio para un niño de su edad y algo tétrico. Observaron cómo negó su cabeza y abrió su boca para responder, solo para comenzar a toser violentamente.

El muchacho sacó una pequeña botella de sus bolsillos y le quitó la tapa a la par que Rosmerta colocaba sus manos sobre sus caderas y le dirigía una mirada seria. "¿No te tomaste tu medicina con anterioridad? ¡Recuerda lo que dijo el Sanador! ¡No quiero tener que enviarte de vuelta a San Mungo a la fuerza!" le regañó.

Los adultos en el lugar hicieron muecas, sabiendo que cuando Rosmerta se enojaba se volvía en alguien de temer, pero observaron cómo eso no afectaba al muchacho en lo absoluto. Él simplemente sonrió con un leve soplido de su nariz y se bebió la mitad del contenido de la misteriosa botella que obviamente provenía de San Mungo.

El muchacho hizo gestos ante el sabor, pero tuvo éxito en sonreír hacia la dueña del bar de cualquier manera. "No te preocupes por mi." Mentalmente, Harry hizo otra mueca. 'No te preocupes, en lo absoluto: He pasado por cosas peores, de cualquier manera.'

Rosmerta suspiró y observó hacia arriba, sabiendo que el muchacho era tan cabeza-dura como un estudiante de Gryffindor. "Está bien, está bien. Solo entrega estos platos a los estudiantes de la mesa de la esquina y regresa. Habrá más comida lista en un momento."

El muchacho asintió y tomó tres platos al mismo tiempo, caminando hacia la esquina más alejada de la taberna. 'Oh, genial, estudiantes de Slytherin. Qué suerte la mía.'

Harry colocó un rostro neutral a la par que reconocía el color verde de las líneas de sus túnicas, pero no podía identificar quiénes eran esos estudiantes o de qué estaban hablando. 'Probablemente de Voldemort,' pensó Harry con una mueca. Ya que Riddle estaba vivo en este lugar, era lógico pensar que tuviera más seguidores.

Depositó los platos en la mesa, interrumpiendo su conversación. Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe y Draco Malfoy, estudiantes de séptimo año de Slytherin lo estudiaron con cuidado y Malfoy le dirigió una mirada fea. "¿Quién demonios eres tú? Nunca te he visto antes en este lugar."

Harry mantuvo su rostro neutral, solo levantando una ceja ante la elección de palabras del rubio. Draco Malfoy ciertamente era más despiadado aquí y obviamente era un Mortífago, a juzgar por sus ojos grises fríos y arrogantes.

Pero Harry no iba a decirle eso. Se tragó el odio que sintió antes de que su magia se saliera de control y simplemente respondió: "Soy James Evans, y exactamente, soy nuevo aquí."

Tan pronto como se dio la vuelta para ir por más platos, el muchacho rubio sujetó su brazo. "¡Oye! ¿Eres de Sangre Pura o un Sangre sucia, Evans?"

Harry lo observó sin perturbarse. "Soy mitad-y-mitad, pero más de esta mitad que de la otra."

Recuperó su brazo con un fuerte tirón y dejó a tres confundidos, sin mencionar iracundos, Slytherins. Malfoy se dio la vuelta y picoteó su comida, observándola como si quisiera derretir el plato. "No me gusta ese sujeto… y se parece mucho a Black para mi gusto."

Goyle y Crabbe permanecieron en silencio pero obviamente del mismo lado que Draco.

Los largos mechones de cabello de Harry cubrieron sus ojos a la par que ÉL sonreía maliciosamente para sí. No les iba a decir a todos que tenía tanto los poderes de Voldemort como los suyos propios. Verlo sonreír para sí de esa forma daba una imagen perturbadora y terrorífica para los estudiantes más jóvenes ahí presentes y aquellos que estaban de pie rápidamente le abrieron el camino para dejarlo pasar.

¡Acababa de hablar con una de las personas más repugnantes de Hogwarts! ¡No era de fiar!

Mientras tanto, Harry tomó más platos y caminó en dirección a una mesa llena de Gryffindors, para el gran horror de ellos.

Mientras hacía su camino hacia ellos, Harry se tomó su tiempo para mirar alrededor; no había rastro de Ron ni Hermione por ningún lado. Ni siquiera Seamus o Dean, a quienes también les gustaba venir aquí de vez en cuando. De hecho, los únicos Gryffindors que había en el lugar estaban entre tercero y sexto año.

No había señal de sus amigos; ¿quizá habían tenido algo que hacer y se quedaron mejor en Hogwarts? O era probable que hubieran decidido no venir solo porque Malfoy estaba aquí. Sin duda debido a la animosidad entre las Casas Rivales.

Pero estaba feliz de ver que Colin Creevey de sexto año y su hermano menor Denis estaban aquí con unos cuantos amigos. Colocó los platos en su lugar y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa al grupo. Ellos se tensaron pero el muchacho de cabello oscuro estaba completamente relajado y no mostró ningún signo de hostilidad hacia ellos.

Colin tragó saliva y tartamudeó "Eh, gr-gracias." El mayor asintió y, con una última mirada hacia ellos y un "de nada", continuó recogiendo más platos.

"¿Estás loco Colin?" Denis Creevey observó con asombro a su hermano mayor. "¡Ahora él te reconocerá a donde quiera que vayas y quizá hasta intente matarte! ¡Viste a Malfoy hablando con él tanto como nosotros lo hicimos!"

Colin tragó atemorizado; sabía que su hermano estaba siendo demasiado dramático pero eso no ayudó a calmar el sentimiento de miedo entre sus entrañas.

Un Hufflepuff que estaba con ellos asintió fervientemente, observando al nuevo mesero con gran desconfianza. "¡Solo míralo! ¡Luce tan oscuro, con su mirada fiera y esa postura! ¡No hay forma de que sea alguien bueno!"

Colin se puso más pálido y empujó su plato a un lado. "Gracias muchachos, acaban de arruinarme la comida. Ya no tengo hambre. Regresemos a Hogwarts."

Todos asintieron, ansiosos por salir de ahí. Tenían la nada placentera sensación, mientras pagaban y caminaban hacia fuera, que unos ojos profundos y azules siguieron sus movimientos hasta que cerraron la puerta.

Harry asintió a la par que le daba a un viejo mago su plato. 'Es como las cosas deben ser, por ahora. No puedo acercarme a nadie.' Y con eso continuó entregando órdenes, hasta que todos los estudiantes se hubieron marchado, Malfoy y sus matones incluidos.

Rosmerta le sonrió cuando se sentó y bebía la otra mitad de la botella. "¡Hiciste un muy buen trabajo el día de hoy! ¡A comparación de otras veces, los estudiantes estuvieron bastante tranquilos! ¡Creo que tu apariencia los asustó!" Ella se rió.

Pero Harry no encontraba gracioso el asunto para nada. Respondió distraídamente "Las cosas son como deben ser."

Rosmerta le dirigió una mirada extrañada. "¿Qué?"

Harry salió de su ensimismamiento y negó con la cabeza, se levantó, bostezó y se estiró. "Nada. Lo lamento, estaba balbuceando tonterías. Creo que me iré a la cama ahora."

La mujer asintió mientras le dirigía una mirada calculadora. "Ve y haz eso, James."

…

**Notas originales de la autora: **¡Espero que les haya gustado! EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: ¡Colin se meterá en problemas! ¡James al rescate! Será un primer encuentro muy peligroso con los Mortífagos de este nuevo mundo. Mmm… ¿rostros familiares?

¡Dejen un review!

Eternal Cosmos

**_Notas de la traductora: _**Ante todo, una sincera disculpa por el retraso, el trabajo me absorbió totalmente. Intentaré no tardar tanto la próxima vez, mil gracias a todos por su apoyo!


	5. Encuentro

_**Notas de la traductora**__: El trabajo es un chupa tiempo horrible. Es todo lo que puedo decir, mil disculpas por la tardanza y muchas gracias a todos los que escribieron y dejaron su seguimiento para esta historia ='3 espero la disfruten!_

_**ADVERTENCIA: **__A partir de aquí, repentinamente salen exclamaciones altisonantes, procuro no escribirlas y buscar sinónimos que permitan entender la intensidad del diálogo sin ser tan grosera, pero hay algunos que simplemente no pude cambiar y así lo escribió la autora original, así que no puedo hacer mucho al respecto, ante todo, una disculpa por eso; no me gusta sinceramente escribir maldiciones._

_Esta historia _**_no es mía _**_pero _**_yo la traduje _**_con el permiso de la autora original, _**_Eternal Cosmos_**_, quien amablemente me permitió hacer esto, todos los créditos corresponden a ella, yo solamente traduje._

**_Notas de la autora original: _**¡Hola! Tengo ya los resultados de las votaciones así que prepárense. **La historia NO será slash. Creo que la mayoría de la gente que votó fue muy clara al respecto. También será un Harry / CON NADIE, ya que la mayoría de ustedes prefieren que Harry se quede solo. Pero ya que quiero satisfacer a mis lectores, hay un compromiso que a todos les gustará: Sirius y Remus serán muy protectores con Harry (James). En verdad espero que esta decisión los haga a todos felices.**

Algunos de ustedes fueron muy claros, pero también muy "groseros" en sus reviews… Inmediatamente pensaron que esta historia sería slash porque introduje la opción en la encuesta y comenzaron a quejarse por ello. Por eso se llama encuesta; no estaba segura de querer a Harry emparejado con alguien o no, y al menos no tomé la decisión por mi cuenta. No digo esto para ser grosera, es solo que algunos asumieron de inmediato que esta historia sería slash y dijeron que él o ella ya no leerían el fanfic nunca más. En verdad espero que sus miedos se hayan tranquilizado: esta historia no será slash, así que ¡pueden continuar leyéndola! (sonríe)

_En una nota más feliz: ¡Superé los 100 reviews! Son geniales, muchachos; ¡por favor continúen escribiendo sus opiniones!_

¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS GRANDES CONSEJOS!

**…**

**El mundo sin Mí**

**Capítulo 5: Encuentro**

**…**

Las siguientes dos semanas pasaron sin mayor problema para Harry. Sus días los pasaba al mismo ritmo: trabajar, dormir, caminar alrededor e ir al Callejón Diagon para hacer algunas compras para Rosmerta.

Cada vez que iba al Callejón Diagon no perdía la oportunidad de ir a la Heladería de Florean Fortescue aún y cuando hacía frío afuera: era el mejor helado de los alrededores. Se mantenía alejado de la gente y la gente se mantenía alejada de él.

Había ganado la reputación de ser misterioso y un posible Mortífago en Hogsmeade, un gran insulto para Harry, pero al menos nadie intentaba arrestarlo ya que no tenían pruebas y no había hecho nada malo.

También tenía la confianza de Rosmerta de su lado: la mujer era popular en el mundo mágico.

Aún no se había encontrado con ninguno de los sirvientes de Voldemort, Mortífagos y Dementotes incluidos, pero se mantenía informado de sus ubicaciones gracias al Diario El Oráculo. Pero Hogsmeade había estado tranquila por mucho tiempo y Harry sentía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Tom atacara la pequeña aldea.

Los estudiantes siempre se alejaban de él durante los fines de semana de Hogsmeade. Una vez, Harry creyó haber visto a Seamus caminando por la calle pero fue durante uno de sus turnos de trabajo así que no había podido salir para confirmar si en verdad era el Gryffindor de séptimo año.

Malfoy también había estado evitando Las Tres Escobas, para la apreciación de Harry. Xiomara Hooch mantuvo su hábito de ir al menos una vez a la semana, aún si era solo para hablar de Quidditch con él. Los estudiantes de primer año se habían vuelto más experimentados en la escoba así que sus clases eran menos caóticas, y ella agradecía a Dios por eso.

Pero esta vida pacifica no podría durar para siempre.

El día comenzó como un domingo tranquilo de otro fin de semana de Hogsmeade. Colin Creevey y sus amigos habían decidido ir a Honeydukes ya que se les estaban agotando sus dulces.

Estaba acompañado por su hermano menor, como siempre y otros miembros de las casas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Siempre caminaban alrededor en grupos, y ya que todos habían querido ir a Hogsmeade habían decidido ir juntos.

Sorprendentemente no fueron a Las Tres Escobas – quizá era su miedo por el muchacho extraño que trabajaba ahí – pero pasaron todo el día vagabundeando por ahí y divirtiéndose. La tienda Tiros Largos Moda, la casa de las Plumas, la Tienda de artículos de broma Zonko, Dervish y Banges, ¡donde fuera!

El tiempo pasó rápido, y pronto tuvieron que regresar a Hogwarts antes de que el sol se ocultara por completo. El grupo decidió que era tiempo de irse, pero Colin los ignoró. Jugueteó por los alrededores y se estaba divirtiendo tanto que no los escuchó y continuó su camino.

Luna Lovegood, quien estaba con ellos en esa ocasión, observó el cielo y tembló. "Muchachos, será mejor que regresemos al castillo. ¡Comienza a oscurecer! Collin tendrá que despertar de su pequeño viaje de diversiones de un momento a otro; solo nos burlaremos de él cuando regrese a Hogwarts gritándonos por no haberlo esperado."

Los otros rieron y asintieron, ansiosos por salir de ahí. Y así, regresaron a Hogwarts, junto con todos los demás estudiantes que se encontraban en la aldea.

Mientras tanto, Harry fue enviado a Dervish y Banges por Rosmerta. Una de las cafeteras mágicas había empezado a volverse loca y chorreaba a todos los que pasaban cerca de ella, así que la mujer tuvo que poner un encantamiento Petrificus Totales en ella para detenerla.

Así que ahora Harry se dirigía hacia la tienda de reparaciones mágica para que la arreglaran. El anciano mago que trabajaba ahí le gruñó al muchacho de cabello oscuro como una bienvenida y le dijo que colocara la máquina en la barra.

Harry le dijo al reparador cuál era el problema y el anciano asintió pensativamente. "Muy bien. Pero tendré que quedármela por esta noche. No tengo tiempo para repararla en este momento; tengo que limpiar la tienda."

Harry observó a su alrededor y en efecto, no se había dado cuenta de que la tienda era un desastre, como si un tornado hubiera pasado. "¿Qué ocurrió aquí?" Preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

El hombre gruñó y murmuró para sí mismo. "¡Son esos niños de Hogwarts! ¡Son pequeños mensajeros de Satán! ¡Corren por la tienda solo para su propio placer cuando deberían haber regresado ya a Hogwarts! Vi a uno de ellos caminando por aquí hace tan solo diez minutos, y ya pasó mucho tiempo desde la hora de regresar a la escuela. Y también, estaba solo; sus amigos fueron más inteligentes que él."

Continuó murmurando para sí mismo, pero Harry ya no le escuchaba. Sus falsos ojos azules se entrecerraron hasta parecer rendijas y salió de la tienda, solo para escucha a la gente gritando aterrorizada.

Una bruja casi chocó contra él mientras corría y se sujetó a sus hombros. "¡ESTÁN AQUÍ! ¡ACABAN DE VERLOS! ¡REGRESA A LAS TRES ESCOBAS, NIÑO!" Estaba completamente enloquecida y observó a su alrededor con una expresión de terror.

Harry se desenganchó de su apretado agarre y mantuvo la calma. "¿A quién vieron?" preguntó con un frunce de cejo y un repentino presentimiento le llenó.

"¡LOS MORTÍFAGOS! ¡AHHH!" Y con un último grito salió corriendo para encontrar refugio en su casa, dejando a un muchacho preocupado tras de sí.

Habían visto a los Mortífagos, pero no estaban en Hogsmeade, al menos eso parecía. Así que eso solo significaba una cosa: iban de camino a Hogwarts.

¿Qué había del estudiante que había estado viajando solo no hace mucho? ¿También iba de camino a Hogwarts? El simple pensamiento hizo que Harry dejara de pensar y se apresuró hacia el camino que llevaba al castillo… el camino situado justo al lado del Bosque Prohibido.

"Merlin, ¡espero que no sea tarde!" rezó, y se colocó la capa y la capucha con fuerza. Sintió el repentino aire congelado atacando sus sentidos cuando atravesó la barrera alrededor de la aldea y desapareció a través de la penumbra de la noche… olvidándose de Hedwig y Nagini, quienes le esperaban de vuelta en Las Tres Escobas.

…

Colin se estremeció por décima vez y se atrevió a dirigir una mirada nerviosa tras él, golpeándose mentalmente por no haber escuchado a los demás. Quería caminar más rápido, con desesperación, pero la gruesa nieve y el frío lo hacían imposible.

Su valor de Gryffindor lo había abandonado hacía ya rato, y con buenas razones, y brincaba aterrorizado ante cualquier sonido sospechoso que saliera del misterioso bosque. Una rama se partió y él se congeló en su sitio, su cuerpo estaba tenso y su temblorosa mano lentamente bajó para sujetar su varita.

Pero tan pronto como tuvo sujeto el pedazo de madera y lo trajo a la altura de sus ojos, fue golpeado por un hechizo Expelliarmus y gritó a la par que era lanzado contra un árbol con tanta fuerza que se desmayó.

Como resultado, no escuchó las sonrisas maliciosas que hicieron eco en la helada atmósfera.

Harry escuchó el grito claramente, lo cual confirmó su miedo. Intentó correr más rápido, pero maldijo en alto cuando la nieve lo alentó. "Ah, ¡maldita sea!" murmuró sombríamente y se transformó en su contraparte animaga, surcando rápidamente el aire hacia el muchacho en peligro con una renovada determinación.

Los dos mortífagos avanzaron hacia el muchacho inconsciente con un afán enfermizo. "¡Qué muchachito tan tonto hemos atrapado! ¡Y además es un Gryffindor! ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con él? ¿Matarlo ahora o llevarlo ante nuestro Lord?" preguntó el primero mientras jugaba impacientemente con su varita.

Su acompañante sonrió entre dientes, sombríamente. "¿Qué tal si lo torturamos primero? Es un buen compromiso."

El primero asintió con entusiasmo y ambos levantaron sus varitas. Pero lo siguiente que supieron fue que habían sido lanzados hacia atrás por un fuerte torrente de viendo, y al mismo tiempo escucharon un fuerte y no tan asustado grito que cortó el aire al igual que un cuchillo corta la mantequilla.

Los Mortífagos se pusieron de pie rápidamente; la bestia que los había tumbado había sonado como si fuera una criatura muy grande. Pero cuando se preparaban para maldecir a la criatura, se quedaron congelados. No había ninguna bestia, al menos ya no. Solo había una persona encapuchada que se mantenía de pie de manera protectora delante del estudiante.

"¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?!" preguntó el segundo mortífago con un grito enojado, pero no recibieron respuestas ni sonido alguno. Esta persona estaba de pie, ante ellos, tranquilamente y con gran confianza.

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer?" preguntó el primer hombre, agresivamente.

El otro resopló. "No pensé que aún existiera gente tan tontamente valiente como estas: que se atrevieran a ir en nuestra contra, y por lo tanto retar al Señor Oscuro tan abiertamente. Excepto a ese tonto amante de los muggles, Dumbledore, y sus pequeños y fieles seguidores, claro está. Deberíamos llevarlo ante nuestro amo, para que así pueda él mismo matar a este idiota."

Mientras debatían sobre su destino, Harry tuvo tiempo de lanzar una rápida mirada hacia Colin; aún permanecía inconsciente.

El Niño-Que-Vivió sabía que aún si le superaban en número, aún tenía la ventaja: él sabía a quién se estaba enfrentando y ellos no lo sabían. Los mortífagos tenían la tendencia de subestimar a sus enemigos. Y en todos sus años de lucha contra Voldemort, había visto a todos sus seguidores y sabía cómo reconocerlos por su voz y cómo actuaban.

Por lo tanto, sabía que el segundo era el líder de este pequeño duo, y Harry resopló en burla; nunca se le habría ocurrido que vería a Lucius Malfoy tan pronto.

El otro era Antonin Dolohov, no menos peligroso y siempre listo para complacer a su Lord y torturar a inocentes, ese hijo de puta.

"Nunca pensé que los vería a ustedes dos tan pronto luego de mi llegada. Es una pena que no pueda matarlos hoy; no me siento cómodo de ser acusado de asesinato en este momento, especialmente ya que uno de ustedes ESTÁ trabajando para el ministerio."

Los dos mortífagos se pararon en seco y lo observaron, levantando sus varitas amenazadoramente. "¡Tú! ¡¿Cómo es posible que propongas tal cosa?!"

Bajo su capucha, Harry sonrió maliciosamente. "Porque yo se quiénes son. Sé quiénes son todos ustedes, de hecho."

Los dos hombres se tensaron visiblemente y el segundo, a quien Harry había identificado como Lucius Malfoy, preguntó forzadamente: "¡¿Y quién demonios eres tú?!"

Harry decidió divertirse un poco con ellos y dejó que su glamour se desvaneciera momentáneamente, levantando lentamente su mano para bajar su capucha. Los ojos de ambos hombres se ensancharon cuando observaron, no muy claramente debido al a nieve, claro, pero lo suficiente como para notar un par de orbes verdes observándoles con tanta intensidad que Dolohom pensó momentáneamente que la maldición Asesina había sido usada.

"¡Es solo un niño! ¡Una rata como el otro!" Malfoy salió de su sorpresa y resopló. Este niño no podía ser tan genial; probablemente solo estaba alardeando. Y se requería más que alardes para asustar a Malfoy. "¡Tienes agallas para intentar intimidarnos, rata! Dime tu nombre, ¡para que pueda ir a reírme a tu tumba luego de terminar con tu vida!"

Los sirvientes oscuros rieron malvadamente, pero el muchacho solo sonrió de lado y se colocó nuevamente la capucha, activando su hechizo de glamour nuevamente. "Mi nombre es irrelevante ahora. Aunque, si insisten en llamarme de alguna manera, pueden llamarme El-Niño-Que-Vivió."

Sacó su varita de su bolsillo y se retiró hacia atrás hacia el Bosque Prohibido cuando Dolohov intentó golpearlo con la maldición Cruciatus. Usando la oscuridad a su alrededor como ventaja y camuflaje para no ser visto, Harry se rió fuerte a modo de burla cuando Dolohov falló en su objetivo, unos cuantos metros a la derecha.

"¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A BURLARTE DE NOSOTROS, MUCHACHO?! NADIE SE ATREVE A BURLARSE DE NOSOTROS, ¡A MENOS CLARO QUE ESE SEA TU DESEO DE MUERTE!" Había desaparecido el siempre tranquilo y aristócrata Malfoy; estaba furioso, enloquecido.

Se prepararon para lanzar desagradables hechizos al mismo tiempo en dirección del Bosque Prohibido cuando el niño atrevido repentinamente salió de entre la oscuridad y los tomó por sorpresa gracias a su agilidad. Harry rápidamente decidió usar un nuevo hechizo que había aprendido durante el periodo de guerra de su viejo mundo, un hechizo que haría que no pudieran olvidarse tan pronto de él. "¡Lacero!"

Agitó su varita y golpeó a ambos Mortífagos al mismo tiempo, habló con voz baja, para que no pudieran escuchar el hechizo que acaba de usar.

Malfoy y Dolohov no lo vieron venir; este sentimiento era comparable al Cruciatus, pero no era la segunda maldición Imperdonable, para nada. Gritaron llenos de dolor y ambos cayeron en la profunda nieve, retorciéndose y gritando a la par que sentían el dolor desgarrando su piel y sus entrañas. Era como si este desconocido hechizo fuera utilizado para destazar a alguien hasta hacerlo pedacitos hasta que se desmayaran o murieran.

Harry sonrió de lado, de forma sadista, un rasgo que había ganado por enfrentarse a Voldemort y verlo en tantas ocasiones. ¡Se sentía bien ser quien tenía el poder!

Pero Harry frunció el ceño cuando uno de los derrotados Mortífagos fue capaz de arrastrarse MUY dolorosamente hacia su varita y antes de que Harry pudiera hacer nada, fue golpeado con la maldición Cortante en todo su brazo izquierdo, que atravesó la gabardina de piel de dragón limpiamente en esa misma área.

Eso lo hizo gruñir y detener el hechizo que estaba usando contra ellos; ellos se levantaron rápidamente, aunque no sin antes gemir de dolor y no perdieron su tiempo para Desaparecerse para alejarse de él.

Harry ignoró el dolor en su brazo y resopló fuertemente ante su rápida huida. Ahora tenía la atención de los Mortífagos, exactamente lo que quería. Pero ellos estarían buscando al sujeto misterioso que se hacía llamar el 'Niño-Que-Vivió'. No a Harry Potter, no a James Evans. Harry sonrió de lado; ¡pronto tendrían un infernal grupo de búsqueda!

Escuchó un débil y amortiguado sonido tras él que le hizo girar rápidamente, apuntando con su varita a cualquiera que estuviera intentando atacarle por la espalda. Colin Creevey, que lucía bastante golpeado pero tan lleno de energía, como siempre, levantó sus manos en el aire y gritó.

El muchacho disfrazado suspiró audiblemente y bajó la varita. "No te escabullas tras de mí otra vez," dijo de forma neutral, pero sonaba más como una advertencia seria que una amenaza.

Colin recuperó rápidamente su comportamiento común y observó a la persona encapuchada, con admiración en sus amplios ojos, haciendo que Harry se retorciera mentalmente; ¿había visto Colin su verdadero rostro?

"¡GENIAL! ¡Los hiciste escaparse! ¡Eso fue sensacional! ¿Qué hechizo usaste contra ellos? ¿Puedes enseñarme?"

Harry hizo girar sus ojos. Colin era tan obvio y desagradable como siempre; solo estaba agradecido de que el joven Gryffindor no tuviera a su fiel contraparte consigo – su cámara-. "No, no te enseñaré. Solo regresa a tu escuela," murmuró, preparándose para regresar a Hogsmeade.

Pero cuando se dio la vuelta sintió a Colin sujetar su capa fuertemente. "¡Estás herido! Ven conmigo a Hogwarts, estoy seguro de que Madam Pomfrey aceptará curarte;¡ella es la mejor Enfermera Bruja de los alrededores y ayuda a gente de Hogsmeade de vez en cuando! Y además, ¿qué tal si 'ellos' regresan?" El muchacho rubio presionó sobre el tema y tiró de él hacia Hogwarts.

Harry suspiró y accedió; estaba muy cansado como para discutir y Colin tenía razón. Malfoy bien podría regresar con algunos otros amigos suyos.

Pero cuando el castillo entró en su campo de visión, Harry ya no pensó que fuera una buena idea. ¿Estaba listo para ver a todos aquellos a quienes amaba, con vida pero ignorantes sobre quién era él? Aún más, ¿estaban ellos listos para él? ¿Un muchacho extraño, misterioso y que guardaba secretos, con un poder contra el que no se debía jugar y con una meta desconocida? ¿Un muchacho que se comportaba de forma un tanto oscura y tenía la personalidad de alguien que había visto tantas muertes y había luchado más de lo que su corta edad normalmente permitiría?

Harry sabía que había ganado algunas perturbables, e incluso peligrosas, características en todos sus años de servir como objetivo, marioneta y arma para el mundo Mágico. Tenía mucho más miedo de herir a un niño inocente que intentara hacerle una broma que al Director observándole con severidad. '¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!' había sido grabada a fuego en su mente y sus reflejos eran mortales.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde como para retractarse; Colin había abierto la gigantesca puerta y había ingresado, haciéndolo entrar con fervor. El joven Gryffindor chilló nerviosamente y detuvo repentinamente sus pasos, haciendo que Harry casi chocara contra su espalda; observó a lo que había causado la sorpresa en Colin y sorprendentemente no se sintió impresionado al ver al Director, a Severus Snape y Minerva McGonagall observando al jovencito con alivio y después a él, con repentina desconfianza.

"¡Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor, por desobedecer las reglas, Sr. Creevey! La hora de llegada para los fines de semana de Hogsmeade es a las cinco en punto, ¿no es así?" Preguntó Severus Snape, con desprecio.

Harry no sabía si este Severus Snape podía ser alguien en quien confiar, pero se sintió bien al ver a su maestro de Pociones actuar como Harry estaba acostumbrado a verlo actuar.

El muchacho tragó saliva bajo la intensa mirada del maestro de pociones y tartamudeó su explicación, nervioso. "B-bueno, profesor…" Colin comenzó a decir, con nerviosismo, y Snape estuvo a punto de gritarle cuando Albus intervino. El brillo que Harry estaba acostumbrado a ver en sus ancianos ojos, era casi inexistente.

"¿Qué ocurrió, Sr. Creevey? Se ve algo alterado."

"Eh, fui atacado por M-mortífagos…"

Los ojos de Albus se entrecerraron, al igual que los de Snape, pero Minerva soltó una exclamación de miedo. Antes de que pudiera empezar a preocuparse por su bienestar, Colin continuó, señalando esta vez con entusiasmo hacia el desconocido encapuchado. "¡Pero él me salvó! Estaba inconsciente porque me lanzaron contra un árbol, pero cuando desperté lo vi lanzar un hechizo a ambos y ellos cayeron en la nieve, gritando como locos! ¡Y entonces uno de ellos fue capaz de sujetar su varita y lanzó el- ¡Ah! ¡La maldición Cortante!" recordó Colin y se detuvo a media frase, girándose hacia su salvador.

"¡Te hirieron mucho con la maldición Cortante! ¡Casi lo olvido! ¡Debe dolerte mucho!"

Harry parpadeó, apenas entonces recordando la herida que punzaba en su brazo izquierdo.

"¡Lo traje conmigo para que Madame Pomfrey pudiera curarlo! ¡Por favor, Profesor Dumbledore! ¡Castígueme si quiere, pero ayúdelo! ¡Salvó mi vida en aquel lugar!" Pidió Colin con un tono desesperado de voz.

El director sonrió suavemente. "Sr. Creevey, no tiene que suplicar. No soy el tipo de persona que deja a la gente sufrir. Y usted vendrá con nosotros a la enfermería para que Poppy pueda revisarlo también." Entonces se dirigió hacia el recién llegado. "Le agradezco por salvar a Colin. Estos tiempos de guerra son peligrosos y no podemos permitirnos perder a ninguno de nuestros precioso niños, quienes crearán su propio futuro algún día." Albus inclinó su cabeza.

Harry se quitó la capucha y en silencio devolvió la inclinación, con sus ojos mirando hacia el suelo y su expresión facial seria. Cuando los observó de nuevo, no se le escapó cómo los ojos de Albus, Snape y Colin se ensanchaban levemente y el silencioso quejido de Minerva. Sabía que recibiría estas expresiones; sí se parecía a Sirius, solo que ligeramente diferente y más joven. "¿Qué?"

Todos se aclararon la garganta y observaron a otro lugar. Dumbledore hizo un gesto hacia Harry para que le siguiera y entonces todos se dirigieron en silencio hacia la Enfermería.

"Te pareces a uno de mis profesores," susurró Colin, algo alterado, mientras caminaba a su lado solo para evadir la mirada inquietante de Snape.

Harry levantó una ceja, pero no comentó al respecto.

"El Sr. Creevey tiene razón, ¿sabe? Sí se parece mucho a nuestro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Sirius Black. ¿Cuál es su nombre, jovencito?" preguntó de forma curiosa el Director, intentando ganarse su confianza.

"Eso me dice mucha gente de Hogsmeade. Estoy acostumbrado a escuchar esto. Como sea, mi nombre es James Evans," respondió con voz suave.

Snape resopló al escuchar el nombre muggle que era tan obvio. "Bueno, Sr. Evans, ¡luce muy joven como para estar fuera de la escuela! ¿Y qué era lo que hacía en el camino entre Hogwarts y Hogsmeade a esta hora, para empezar? ¡Son casi las nueve y media!" El Maestro de Pociones obviamente estaba intentando aplicar uno de sus trucos intimidantes para hacerlo escupir sus secretos, pero no surtió efecto alguno en Evans.

"Mi vieja escuela fue destruida, así que no tiene caso hablar de eso. Tengo diecisiete, pero creo saber lo suficiente como para sobrevivir. Me conseguí un trabajo en Las Tres Escobas hace un par de semanas para pasar el tiempo. Estaba en la tienda de reparación cuando el dueño me dijo que había un niño que había estado paseando por los alrededores hacía no más de diez minutos y cuando salí de la tienda la gente comenzó a gritar que habían visto Mortífagos."

El muchacho de cabello negro se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que reaccioné por instinto."

A Snape no le pareció gracioso que el extraño respondiera todas sus preguntas pero se mantuvo callado. Había un aura alrededor de él que encontraba perturbadora, el Director probablemente ya lo había sentido, pero todo lo que podían hacer era mantenerse en guardia hasta que recibieran la confirmación de Rosmerta.

Dumbledore les pidió a Colin y James que se sentaran en una cama y fue a llamar a la matrona.

"¿Qué ocurre, Albus? ¿Quién maldijo a quién esta vez, y a esta hora? ¿Malfoy? ¿Weasley?" Poppy Pomfrey llegó al lugar pero levantó sus cejas cuando tres solemnes adultos, un Colin Creevey de dieciséis años y un muchacho que nunca antes había visto, la observaron al entrar.

Las puntas de los labios de Albus se levantaron ante la mención de Malfoy y Weasley; esos dos se odiaban con tantos deseos de venganza y siempre terminaban en la enfermería luego de una confrontación.

Harry permaneció callado, aún y cuando su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte ante la mención de su mejor amigo (muerto). 'No, él no sabe quién soy yo aquí. Él no es el mismo Ron.' Se dijo a sí mismo.

"Fueron atacados por dos Mortífagos, Poppy. Buen, el Sr. Creevey fue atacado y el Sr. Evans, aquí presente, aparentemente salvó su vida. ¿Puedes revisarlos por favor?" Preguntó Albus, ignorando la exclamación de la enfermera ante la mención de otro ataque contra un estudiante.

Se apresuró hacia los dos muchachos y comenzó a revisar a Colin. Luego de un par de minutos y un par de '¡AY!' por parte del Gryffindor rubio cuando tocó la parte trasera de su cabeza, hizo un gesto de desaprobación y murmuró un hechizo sanador con su varita.

El golpe se desinfló y Colin suspiró aliviado. Ella le dio una pequeña botella de poción para el dolor de cabeza y se la bebió sin que se lo dijeran dos veces. "El Sr. Creevey tiene permiso para regresar a su dormitorio. Tenía una inflamación fea pero nada de gravedad. Ahora es su turno, señor…"

El muchacho de cabello negro sonrió muy sutilmente; sus ojos lucían huecos y cansados. "James Evans, Madam Pomfrey. Lamento causar tantos problemas a esta hora."

Poppy asintió pero se rehusó a creer que él estuviera causando problemas; ¡él acababa de salvar a uno de los estudiantes de los Mortífagos, por amor a Merlín! ¡¿Por qué se estaba disculpando?!

"No es un problema para nada, Sr. Evans. Es mi trabajo curar a la gente. Ahora déjeme ver su brazo, ¿quiere? El Sr. Creevey dijo que golpeado por una Maldición Cortante, ¿correcto?

'James' asintió y comenzó a quitarse su túnica, siendo una ligera contracción en su ojo el único signo de haber sentido algo por el movimiento. Ninguna mueca, ningún quejido, ningún gemido de dolor… seguramente no era tan malo.

Colin intentaba ver la herida por encima del hombro de Poppy, tan imprudente como siempre. Pero Snape, Dumbledore y Minerva, aún y cuando su actitud era relajada, estaban esperando a que se descubriera su brazo – el izquierdo – con toda la seriedad del mundo.

Harry suspiró suavemente, puso la túnica a un lado y se quitó el sweater, pero no sin dificultad. Su brazo izquierdo estaba literalmente empapado en sangre, pero Severus se dijo a sí mismo que algunas veces las heridas podían parecer peores de lo que eran en realidad.

Pero conforme Poppy desinfectaba la herida, incluso él se quedó observando lo impresionante que era. Dumbledore y Minerva lucían tan sorprendidos como los demás, pero lograron asentirse imperceptiblemente el uno al otro; además de la herida sangrienta, el brazo no tenía ninguna marca. Ellos se relajaron en verdad y dejaron a Madam Pomfrey hacer su trabajo.

"¡Cielo Santo! ¡¿En realidad fue la Maldición Cortante la que hizo eso?! ¡Te dieron de lleno! ¡Estoy sorprendida de que no te desmayaras por la pérdida de sangre o siquiera gritaras de dolor por mover este brazo!" Y ella tenía razón: no era un corte, era una herida profunda, y grande, que comenzaba poco debajo de su hombro y bajaba por todo su brazo hasta su muñeca. Eso era peligroso. Y había sido golpeado con tanta fuerza que el hechizo había literalmente cortado desde su piel hasta el hueso, el cual también lucía dañado.

"Temo que tendrás que quedarte aquí por la noche. No hay forma en que te deje fuera de mi vista hasta que hayas sanado completamente. Recuéstate en la cama hacia tu izquierda y acomódate mientras voy y consigo una botella de Crece-Huesos." Poppy hizo una mueca cuando mencionó la asquerosa y dolorosa poción.

Mientras tanto, Minerva había hecho que el inquieto y poco cooperativo Colin se retirara, y cuando Poppy regresó, comenzó su trabajo arreglando la piel cortada con su magia de curación, aún así vendó su brazo para evitar que lo moviera.

Después transfiguró su ropa en una cómoda pijama y le dio la botella que tenía que beber. "Tuviste mucha suerte allá, jovencito. La túnica de lienzo de dragón creó una resistencia y ayudó a detener la fuerza del hechizo. Si no hubieras estado usando esto, todo el hueso de tu brazo habría sido severamente dañado," dijo Poppy con una mueca de disgusto ante la imagen menta. "Y esta poción dolerá."

Se sorprendieron nuevamente cuando el muchacho asintió distraídamente y se bebió todo el contenido de la botella. La única explicación que ofreció a sus rostros sorprendidos fue: "Conozco los efectos de esta poción. No es la primera vez que la tomo."

Cuando el Director levantó una ceja inquisitiva, Harry aclaró su respuesta. "Fue en mi segundo año en la escuela. Tuvimos a un verdadero tonto e incompetente como profesor de Defensas y cuando rompí mi brazo durante un partido de Quidditch el idiota no esperó a la enfermera e intentó poner de vuelta los huesos en su lugar. En su lugar, los hizo desaparecer completamente. No recuerdo cuántas dosis de Crece-Huesos tuve que tomar pero dolió infernalmente. Esta herida no será nada comparada con eso."

Poppy negó con su cabeza y volvió a hacer un gesto de desaprobación ante la mención de que alguien más que un Sanador se hiciera cargo de un paciente.

El muchacho de cabello negro comenzó a bostezar y se recostó en la cama. Poppy hizo que se marcharan los tres adultos de la enfermería y les dijo que sería mejor que se fueran a la cama. Ella misma estaba cansada y no tenía ganas de levantarse toda gruñona la siguiente mañana. Con una última mirada hacia el muchacho en la cama, ella invocó un 'Nox' para apagar la luz y se fue a dormir.

Harry abrió un ojo y, cuando se aseguró de que no había nadie en los alrededores, invocó un hechizo de silencio alrededor de su cama. Una vez hecho eso, finalmente sucumbió al sueño.

…

**Notas originales de la autora: **¿Y bien, qué opinan? (sonrisa) En el próximo episodio: Harry despierta y conoce a más personal del staff (¡guiño, guiño!) y ve a sus 'amigos'. Pero en verdad tiene que regresar… porque olvidó a cierta criatura que se enoja con facilidad en el bar… mmm…

¡Gracias a aquellos que enviaron su review la última vez y dieron su opinión sobre la encuesta! Los resultados de la encuesta están al inicio del capítulo, por si no lo leyeron. ¡Espero que esto satisfaga a todos! ¡FELICES FIESTAS!

_**¡POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEW!**_

¡Los amo a todos!

Eternal Cosmos ;)

**_Notas de traducción: Lacero, un hechizo de cortar, no me parece que sea el hechizo Diffindo, pero tampoco pude encontrarle su traducción, si alguien la conoce, por favor infórmeme para adaptarlo al conocimiento popular. Aunque creo que ese es el hechizo inventado potente que utiliza Harry. Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, lecturas, alertas y mensajes ^^_**


	6. Ella me va a matar

_Esta historia_**_no es mía_**_pero_**_yo la traduje_**_con el permiso de la autora original,_**_Eternal Cosmos_**_, quien amablemente me permitió hacer esto, todos los créditos corresponden a ella, yo solamente traduje._

**_Notas de la autora original: _**

¡Hola muchachos! Creo que todos esperaban con ansias este episodio, así que no los molestaré. ¡Disfrútenlo!

**…**

**El Mundo Sin Mí**

**Capítulo 6: Ella me va a matar.**

**…**

**Harry despertó con un gruñido en un ambiente muy familiar y con un rostro muy familiar observándole con escrutinio. Madam Pomfrey se movía alrededor de él, revisándolo distraídamente y preguntándole si esto o aquello le dolía.**

**"Estoy bien, Madam Pomfrey," dijo con exasperación el muchacho, soltando un pesado suspiro, e intentó sentarse para demostrar su punto. No tuvo el efecto deseado ya que un repentino dolor surgió en su brazo; aparentemente aún estaba muy adolorido y aún no había sanado del todo.**

**Dejó soltar un quejido cuando movió su brazo vendado y la enfermera inmediatamente comenzó a darle indicaciones y a examinar su brazo en todos los ángulos posibles sin moverlo demasiado.**

**Harry giró sus ojos pero sabía que era mejor no intentar responderle, así que la dejó darle una dosis de una poción para reducir el dolor.**

**Él le dio la bienvenida a la sensación de adormecimiento y se relajó, tomándose su tiempo para observar la enfermería; lucía igual a la de su viejo mundo, excepto por el hecho de que había muchas más repisas alineadas contra la pared, probablemente porque Voldemort atacaba regularmente y no dejaba que la gente escapara sin heridas, si no se morían.**

**Poppy le sonrió y le dijo que ya podía levantarse. "Apuesto que tiene hambre, Sr. Evans. Venga conmigo; casi es hora del desayuno y no creo que al Director le moleste si toma asiento junto a mí. No tiene el hábito de dejar que la gente muera de hambre, especialmente si están heridos. Aún no quiero dejarlo fuera de mi vista; la herida que tiene puede fácilmente reabrirse, aún con la venda que puse en su brazo."**

**Harry abrió su boca para replicar, pero la cerró firmemente cuando ella le dirigió la mirada de 'harás-exactamente-lo-que-yo-te-diga'. "Bien. De cualquier forma tengo algo de hambre," respondió con cansancio y se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor, siguiendo obedientemente a la Sanadora.**

**Caminar por los corredores familiares le envió un repentino brote de nostalgia dentro de sí; la última vez que había visto Hogwarts, ésta había estado parcialmente destruida por la última guerra.**

**Ya había unos cuantos estudiantes despiertos y caminando por los alrededores, paseando o de camino al Gran Comedor. Algunos se movieron para saludar a la enfermera pero cuando lo veían se detenían y le observaban con aprehensión y curiosidad.**

**Poppy pareció pensar que era necesario hacer un gran desvío y convertir esto en una pequeña visita al casillo, explicando qué clases se daban en qué piso y en cuáles no. Harry asintió distraídamente; él ya sabía sobre todo esto, pero no quería parecer grosero o muy conocedor sobre Hogwarts.**

**Para cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, ya se había llenado con más de la mitad de su populación. Nadie lo notó en realidad ni a él ni a la enfermera mientras intentaba no observarlos y evitar que sus piernas le fallaran al entrar al inmenso comedor.**

**Pero cuando Colin se percató de su presencia, el Gryffindor rubio sonrió de lado a lado y agitó sus brazos de forma frenética hacia él. "¡JAMES! ¡JAMES!"**

**Poppy rió mientras 'James' hacía una mueca y se tensaba ante la repentina y visiblemente no deseada atención. La atención de todos se giró hacia él y él se enderezó, colocando una expresión neutral en su rostro.**

**'¡Oh Dios!' Mentalmente, Harry se ahogó e intentó retener sus lágrimas. '¡Sirius! ¡Es Sirius! ¡Está ahí, oh Dios! ¡Sin una herida! ¡Vivo! ¡Me está observando directamente! ¡Oh Dios! ¡¿Ese es Remus?!' Estaba completamente paralizado. Aún con sus habilidades de Oclumancia fue incapaz de normalizar su respiración, aunque no parecía alterado a simple vista.**

**Efectivamente, Remus Lupin estaba sentado a la derecha de Sirius y ambos le observaban de forma extraña, aunque precavida.**

Colin prácticamente le asaltó cuando pasó caminando cerca del joven rubio, hasta que Madam Pomfrey lo tuvo que empujar para apartarlo; la poción adormecedora tenía sus límites y, para su gusto, Colin le estaba moviendo demasiado.

"¡James! ¡Estás bien! Te curas muy rápido, ¿no es así? ¡Esa herida que te dio el Mortífago lucía muy sangrienta!"

Los otros Gryffindors, que normalmente salían con Colin, le observaron como si estuviera loco; ¡era ese misterioso muchacho de cabello negro de Las Tres Escobas! ¡¿En qué pensaba Colin?! Denis Creevey caminó con cautela hacia su hermano, con una mirada incierta. "¿Mortífago? ¿Qué ocurrió ayer, Colin? Nunca nos lo dijiste."

El hermano mayor estaba a punto de responder cuando Madam Pomfrey bufó y tiró de James de su brazo sano hacia la mesa de los profesores. "¿Por qué no se sienta y come su desayuno, Señor Creevey? Sr. Evans puede sanar extraordinariamente rápido pero no es inmune a todo. Puede decirles a sus amigos en qué graves problemas se encontró el día de ayer por su pequeña excursión."

Colin se sonrojó furiosamente y se sentó, murmurando por lo bajo un '¡perdón!'

Harry nunca pensó que su corazón podría latir tan alocadamente; ni siquiera contra Voldemort se había encontrado bajo tales asaltos de adrenalina.

Madam Pomfrey simplemente sonrió como si nada estuviera mal, ajena completamente a la incomodidad del muchacho que traía consigo. Mientras caminaron tras la mesa principal y, consecuentemente, tras Severus Snape, el Maestro de Pociones apenas y pareció reparar en su presencia, lo que hizo que Harry observara hacia el cielo: parecía ser que aquí era el mismo de siempre.

"Albus, el muchacho despertó hace no mucho tiempo y le di permiso de salir de la cama. ¿Puede tomar asiento junto a mí? Aún no quiero dejarlo fuera de mi vista," preguntó Madam Pomfrey al Director.

Albus asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y transfiguró otra silla para que James se sentara. "Por supuesto. Debe tener hambre, Sr. Evans. Coma todo lo que quiera, es lo menos que podemos hacer luego de lo que hizo por el Sr. Creevey el día de ayer."

James aguantó la respiración, se sentó y asintió imperceptiblemente. "Gracias." Harry descubrió que su voz casi le había abandonado y se removió nerviosamente antes las muchas miradas que estaba recibiendo, lo que hizo que su estómago se contrajera; repentinamente ya no tenía tanta hambre.

Podía sentir a Sirius y Remus espiándole por el rabillo de sus ojos y su ritmo cardiaco se disparó.

"¿Qué pasó con el Señor Creevey el día de ayer?" Preguntó Sirius Black a Albus. Esa su oportunidad para observar al recién llevado quien lucía casi exacto a él.

Remus también encontró ese hecho bastante perturbador, y no era el único. Harry intentó relajarse y mantener su magia a raya y evitar que su corazón latiera tan violentamente; de seguro que el Hombre Lobo podía escuchar su latir sin ningún problema, pero si lo hizo, nunca comentó al respecto.

Podían escuchar fragmentos de información de parte del ruidoso Colin Creevey desde su mesa, quien sin duda les decía a sus amigos lo que había ocurrido con él el día anterior con todos los detalles que podía recordar y Harry pudo notar que recibía aún más miradas de los estudiantes que estaban escuchando la historia.

No pudo soportarle y les dirigió una fea mirada: eso hizo que los niños miraran de vuelta a la mesa, con un pequeño miedo presente en sus ojos.

Sintió que alguien más le observaba a su costado, solo para observar a Severus Snape, quien tenía una inquisitiva ceja levantada hacia él, en una expresión de cautela.

Harry le ignoró con otro ceño fruncido de su parte.

Albus no le prestó importancia a toda esta comunicación silenciosa ni a la repentina tensión en el aire y abrió su boca para responder al profesor de Defensa. "Bueno-"

"¿James? ¡JAMES! ¡Sí ERES tú! ¡No puedo creerlo!"

Todos estaban sorprendidos por ver a Xiomara Hooch salir por una de las entradas laterales y decir el nombre del muchacho de forma tan expresiva. Avanzó hasta él con una amplia sonrisa y palmeó su espalda. "¡Astuto muchacho! ¡Nunca me dijiste que vendrías!"

"¡Oomph!" Harry hizo una mueca mientras ella le golpeaba la espalda; su brazo había recibido las repercusiones del golpe y palpitaba dolorosamente.

Pomfrey no tardó ni dos segundos en apartar a la profesora de vuelo y retirar su vendaje para ver si había algún daño, la enfermera suspiró aliviada cuando la herida no se reabrió.

Por otra parte, los profesores miraban con avidez el corte cicatrizante en su brazo con amplios ojos. Xiomara estaba sin habla. "M… muy bien. Supongo que no estás aquí para ese partido de Quidditch que me debes, ¿verdad?"

James le dirigió una mirada y, sintiéndose muy consciente de sí mismo, reacomodó el vendaje. "Lo siento, Madam Xiomara, pero esa reta de Quidditch tendrá que esperar," respondió el muchacho con un tono ligeramente humorístico.

"¿Cómo es que ustedes se conocen?"

Xiomara se dirigió hacia Severus Snape con una ceja levantada. "Severus, ¿recuerda esa vez cuando me vio regresar de Hogsmeade muy tarde y me asustó hasta la muerte? Le dije que no había estado sola, pero ya se había marchado para asustar a más gente. James aquí presente fue quien me acompañó de regreso a Hogwarts. Trabaja en Las Tres Escovas."

Minerva soltó la respiración que había estado manteniendo. "Santo Merlín, ¿es su trabajo acompañar a la gente de ida y vuelta entre la aldea y la escuela, Señor Evans?"

James resopló ante la pequeña broma. "Simplemente estaba siendo cortés. Los Mortífagos no me asustan, no lo han hecho desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo."

El silencio siguió esa declaración; nadie sabía en realidad qué hacer ante la nueva atmósfera que se había tensado otra vez.

Sirius reabrió su boca. "Sobre lo que ocurrió ayer…" dejó colgando su frase, dirigiendo una pregunta silenciosa que Dumbledore aún no respondía.

El Director levantó una ceja hacia James. "La verdad, esa es una pregunta que deberías hacerles a este jovencito, no a mí. Él estuvo ahí, no yo."

James se aclaró la garganta y dio una mordida a su desayuno. "Los Mortífagos atacaron a Colin de camino de regreso a Hogwarts ayer por la noche. Escuché que un niño se había quedado hasta después del toque de queda y los aldeanos comenzaron a gritar que habían visto a Mortífagos. Me apresuré a este lugar y ayudé a Colin, fin de la historia."

Sirius levantó una ceja ante la extremadamente corta historia. "¿Y cómo FUE que te libraste de los Mortífagos?"

James suspiró y cerró sus ojos. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, dos pares de ojos azules, aunque un par era falso, se encontraron. La respiración de Harry se cortó en su garganta mientras observaba a su padrino. ¡Merlin! ¡Quería tanto decirle a Sirius todo justo en ese momento! Pero no podía, no metería a su Padrino en este desastre. Nunca más. Porque estaba seguro de que cuando las noticias de su existencia fueran descubiertas, todo el mundo mágico, junto con Voldemort que iba incluido en el paquete, sabrían de él al día siguiente.

Cuando observó a Sirius, vio a un hombre que no había ido a Azkaban por un asesinato que él nunca cometió, pero aún así los ojos del hombre lucían muertos para quienes lo conocían. Harry era uno de los que lo conocían.

Sirius se removió ante la mirada del joven muchacho. Era inquietante, como si el muchacho pudiera de alguna forma leer sus pensamientos, su mente, su corazón.

Entonces el joven desconocido apartó la mirada hacia el grupo de estudiantes que comían y habló. "Dígame, ¿alguna vez ha perdido a personas importantes para usted, Sr. Black?"

La pregunta sorprendió a todos los profesores. Sirius tartamudeó con el ceño fruncido pero Harry no le dejó responder. El muchacho se mofó de sí mismo. "Por supuesto, ha perdido a gente importante. Sus ojos son prueba suficiente. Bueno, déjeme decirle algo, Señor Black. Yo también he perdido a los míos. A muchos. Nunca conocí a mis padres; fueron asesinados cuando solo era un bebé. Crecí en un lugar donde era odiado y donde la magia era considerada como una aberración. Todos mis amigos, profesores y aquellos que consideré mi familia están muertos porque me tomó mucho tiempo hacer lo que tenía que haberse hecho. Colin necesitaba ser salvado; hice lo que tenía que hacer." Harry terminó, con una voz vacía.

La atmósfera se tensó otra vez. Le tomó a Harry un par de minutos percatarse de que sostenía su tenedor tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos y que una mano cubría la suya en un gesto de consuelo. La mano se conectaba a Xiomara Hooch, quien sabiamente guardaba silencio.

Harry se golpeó mentalmente por haber abierto su bocota y respiró profundamente para calmarse. Trabajó en fortificar su barrera mental con la Oclumancia y cortó todos los sonidos a su alrededor.

Mientras trabajaba en esto, observó a los estudiantes. Solo un par de ellos aún le miraban, Colin incluido; la mayoría de ellos estaban más preocupados por sus desayunos y sus clases.

Observó a la mesa de Ravenclaw donde Cho Chang y un muy vivo Cedric Diggory se encontraban inmersos en una animada conversación. Su corazón recordó su cuarto año y Harry lentamente desvaneció el pensamiento de su mente. Sorprendentemente, Hermione también estaba sentada en la mesa de Ravenclaw, hablando con otra chica. Harry no recordaba su nombre. Todos parecían algo moderados, probablemente la influencia de Voldemort, aún si no tenía ningún poder sobre la escuela aún.

Los Slytherins lucían orgullosos de sí mismos, y Harry notó que Draco Malfoy le observaba de una forma que no le gustó para nada. Sus dos matones estaban flanqueando los costados del rubio, como siempre, y Pansy Parkinson intentaba sin vergüenza alguna seducirlo.

'¡Blegh! Las cosas parece que no cambian.'

Envió a Malfoy una siniestra sonrisa y ésta desapareció tan pronto como había llegado. Malfoy obviamente lo tomó como una ofensa y Harry estaba seguro de que tendría que tener cuidado con el Slytherin.

Decidiendo observar a algo más ameno, dirigió su mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor donde notó algunas cabezas rojas. Ron Weasley y su hermana Ginny estaban hablando con Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan y un Neville que lucía nervioso; sin duda, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. Harry solo esperaba que Dumbledore no le hubiera puesto el trabajo de matar a Voldemort a Neville. Era justo decir que Neville no era el indicado para el trabajo.

Parpadeó y salió de su ensueño cuando los muchachos de Gryffindor comenzaron a empujar a Ron hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw y él observó con curiosidad. Ronald se mostró indeciso por un momento, pero ganó confianza mientras avanzaba sin duda hacia Hermione Granger.

Las cejas de Harry se dispararon hasta esconderse bajo sus mechones de cabello cuando Ron besó a Hermione directamente en la boca, y tosió cuando Hermione respondió de forma favorable.

Se ahogó ligeramente con su desayuno y tomó un gran trago de su jugo de calabaza. "Perdón pro eso," murmuró con una voz rasposa cuando los profesores le dirigieron miradas curiosas, aún intentando procesar lo que acababa de ver.

Los profesores, sin embargo, giraron sus ojos y suspiraron. "¡Finalmente!" exclamó Xiomara fuertemente.

Harry le observó con amplios ojos y ella le explicó con una sonrisa. "Ese muchacho es Ronald Weasley, ¿sabes? El muchacho del que te hablé. Bueno, ha estado cortejando a la Señorita Hermione Granger desde hace ya un tiempo. Todos sabían que terminarían juntos y estábamos algo cansados de ver al Sr. Weasley corriendo alrededor de la chica cada pocas horas en el día."

Harry solo asintió. Fue asaltado por dolorosos recuerdos de la guerra; sus amigos nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de vivir sus vidas. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente; su cicatriz comenzó a doler y levantó una de las barreras mentales más poderosas que pudo conjurar.

A su lado, Albus Dumbledore parpadeó hacia el muchacho. Estaba usando magia, pero ¿qué? Fuera lo que fuera, era familiar… y muy fuerte. ¿Qué estaba ocultando el muchacho? ¿Quién era él? Pero tan pronto como apareció el sentimiento, se fue y cuando observó a James, el muchacho estaba hablando con la profesora de vuelo de forma normal, como si nada hubiera pasado, ¿se estaba imaginando las cosas?

Un graznido interrumpió las conversaciones y todos observaron hacia arriba para ver una lechuza blanca como la nieve volando hacia la dirección de la mesa principal. Harry observó a la lechuza y sonrió con alegría. "¡Hola Hedwig!"

Pero la lechuza no mostraba signo alguno de detenerse y Harry se levantó con torpeza evadiendo apenas el ataque con sus garras. "¡Oye! ¡Hedwig!" Gritó con indignación. "¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!"

La lechuza voló hasta posarse sobre la mesa y cuando Harry se acercó ella le mordió fuertemente su brazo sano. "¡Ay! ¡Hedwig! Lamento no haber regresado anoche, pero-"

Repentinamente se detuvo y palideció.

Poppy estaba a punto de entrar en pánico para revisarlo cuando él se golpeó vigorosamente la cabeza contra la mesa, murmurando una serie de maldiciones que dejaron a Minerva levantando sus cejas, sorprendida, y a Remus Lupin y Sirius Black levantando las suyas propias porque, extrañamente, reconocían algunas de esas maldiciones, que eran muy usadas por el último mencionado. Sin duda, eran maldiciones muy coloridas.

La cara de James estaba tan blanca como su lechuza cuando observó de vuelta al animal. "Ella está enojada conmigo por haber salido sin ella, ¿no es así?" le preguntó a Hedwig.

Los profesores se desconcertaron cuando la lechuza ululó en respuesta, como si hubiera entendido a su amo.

El enojado ulular hizo que Harry golpeara la mesa con su cabeza nuevamente. "Mierda. Ya lo hice esta vez. Ella me va a matar."

Se levantó abruptamente y les agradeció distraídamente por su hospitalidad mientras caminaba alrededor de la mesa. Albus se levantó con una mirada seria. "¿Se encuentra en algún tipo de peligro, Señor Evans?"

Harry sonrió entre dientes, inseguro. "No… no. Em, Rosmerta es un tanto sobre protectora y da mucho miedo cuando se enoja. Creo que querrá una explicación. Será mejor que me vaya." Pero no era la ira de Rosmerta por la cual estaba preocupado; más bien por la de Nagini cuando lo viera.

Observó a su alrededor, repentinamente nervioso y consciente de tener la mirada de todos sobre él. "Em, gracias por todo, ya saben." Se retiró de espaldas, observando hacia la mesa de profesores mientras se inclinaba levemente a forma de agradecimiento y nuevamente se mostró serio y tenso.

La ceja de Albus se levantó; ¡este muchacho cambiaba de actitudes más rápido de lo que podía leerlas! Pero definitivamente estaba ocultando algo. "¿Está seguro de que todo está bien, jovencito?"

Harry usó la oclumancia en su mente aún más y asintió. "Sí, me temo que no puedo quedarme."

"Pero, ¿qué hay de nuestro partido?" Reclamó Hooch casi a modo de gimoteo, haciendo que Draco Malfoy se pusiera celoso porque ella le prestara atención a alguien más en lugar de a él y sus 'talentos' para el Quidditch.

"No será hoy, me temo. En verdad debo irme. ¡Lo siento!" Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr.

Colin se quedó tartamudeando tras él e intentó correr y seguirlo. "¡Oye! ¡Por favor no te vayas solo así!"

Albus señaló con su cabeza a Sirius para que siguiera al joven Gryffindor. Sirius asintió imperceptiblemente y salió del Gran Salón, solo para correr hacia las puertas de entrada del castillo; estaban abiertas de par en par.

Exhaló con alivio, silenciosamente, cuando observó a Colin sobre los escalones de la puerta, pero no había señales del muchacho de cabello oscuro que curiosamente se le parecía. "Sr. Creevey."

Colin brincó ante la voz de su profesor de Defensas; Sirius Black no era alguien con quien quisieras meterte. El profesor podía dar algo de miedo algunas veces, aún si era el mejor de su departamento.

El joven rubio había escuchado en alguna parte que Sirius Black, siendo joven, había sido un bromista sin remedio. Pero ahora, desde la muerte de aquellos a quienes consideraba su familia, James y Lily Potter, él había cambiado. Y mucho más drásticamente cuando había descubierto que el hijo de ellos tampoco se había salvado.

Todos pensaron que Black se había tomado la muerte del bebé mucho más fuerte que la de los padres e incluso Remus Lupin estaba sometido y cansado de tener que soportar ese conocimiento. Solo Merlín sabía por qué se habían quedado en Hogwarts, donde el muchacho habría estudiado si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de crecer.

"Lo lamento, Profesor Black. Ya se había marchado cuando abrió las puertas."

Sirius frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras Colin regresaba adentro, pero permaneció en silencio. Sin embargo, mentalmente… '¿Cómo pudo desaparecer el muchacho así nada más? Aún corriendo a toda velocidad, el camino de la escuela al Bosque Prohibido toma unos cuantos minutos. Debimos haber sido capaces de verlo.'

…

Cuánta razón tenía, pero nuevamente, este Sirius no sabía de lo que James Evans era capaz de hacer. Tan pronto como Harry estuvo afuera, sacó su Saeta de Fuego de su bolsillo y murmuró "¡Engorgio!" para hacerlo más grande.

Montó su escoba y voló alejándose en una de sus velocidades máximas cuando escuchó los gritos de Colin acercándose desde dentro del Castillo. "Lo siento." Susurró, y dejó que su escoba hiciera el trabajo; estaba a mitad del camino hacia Hogsmeade en solo unos segundos, ya habiendo desaparecido hacía rato de la vista de los habitantes de Hogwarts.

Se detuvo y redujo el tamaño de su escoba cuando se aproximó a la aldea, no queriendo llamar la atención con una escoba que no existía aquí. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando su brazo comenzó a dolerle otra vez; en su carrera loca se había olvidado totalmente de él y ahora estaba pagando el precio.

Se apresuró y no se molestó en saludar a nadie en su camino a Las Tres Escobas. Nadie le prestaba atención realmente o solo le dirigían miradas malignas, lo cual Harry consideró normal ya que había desaparecido justo cuando los Mortífagos habían sido vistos y apenas estaba regresando.

La confianza de la gente en verdad era difícil de ganar y mantener aquí, y casi resopló cuando pensó que Ojoloco Moody había sido menos paranóico que ellos, lo cual no era una tarea fácil.

Intentó atraer la atención lo menos posible cuando entró al bar, pero desafortunadamente Rosmerta le estaba esperando con sus amplios y brillantes ojos, con sus manos descansando sobre sus caderas. "¡JAMES EVANS!"

Harry se detuvo a medio paso e hizo una mueca cuando su fuerte voz hizo eco en la taberna. Avanzó furiosa hacia él, como si quisiera sacudirlo hasta el infierno y sus ojos temblaron cuando ella en su lugar le abrazó fuertemente, quejándose de lo preocupada que había estado. "¡James! ¡Gracias a Merlín que estás bien! ¿Dónde estuviste? ¡Pensé que los Mortífagos te habían atrapado ayer!"

Harry le palmeó la espalda de forma incómoda y, disimuladamente, intentó apartar su brazo lastimado del agarre mortal.

Rosmerta se dio cuenta. "¿James? ¿Ocurre algo?" Ella se apartó y le dirigió una mirada mientras él tomaba su brazo y lo masajeaba.

"No te preocupes por mí. Madam Pomfrey intentó sanar mi brazo pero digamos que escapé esta mañana cuando recordé que no sabías dónde estaba. Terminará de sanar por su cuenta."

Los ojos de Rosmerta se ampliaron. "¿Madam Pomfrey? ¿Hablas de la enfermera de Hogwarts? ¡¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí a esta hora?! ¡Es peligroso salir, especialmente cuando los Mortífagos y dementotes rondan por estas tierras con libertad!" ella le regañó.

El muchacho de cabello oscuro le dirigió una mirada de disculpa. "Lo sé. Ayudé a uno de los estudiantes pero me atacaron mientras los dos Mortífagos se desaparecían. Afortunadamente, el joven Gryffindor salió librado sin ninguna herida permanente, supongo que solo se llevó un buen susto."

Ella jadeó. "¡¿Fuiste atacado?!"

Él asintió distraídamente, recordando a Nagini, quien aún le estaba esperando en su habitación. "Sí, pero solo fue un hechizo cortante, sobreviviré. Ahora, si me disculpas, en verdad estoy muy cansado. No he dormido mucho por culpa de la poción Crece-Huesos que tuve que tomar."

Ignoró el jadeo de la mujer y saltó las escaleras de dos en dos, Hedwig le seguía obedientemente; finalmente se había calmado.

Harry quitó el seguro de la puerta, se abrazó a sí mismo y empujó la puerta hasta abrirla. Nagini estaba ahí, justo frente a él, pero ningún siseo enojado provino de ella.

Las cejas de Harry se elevaron en sorpresa y aprehensión. ¿Ella iba a morderlo? Cerró la puerta con cuidado tras de sí y colocó un hechizo silenciador alrededor de la habitación. Pero aún así, Nagini no siseó. Eso lo asustó más a si hubiera reaccionado de otra forma.

La serpiente de ocho pies de largo avanzó hacia él silenciosamente y él tragó saliva, pero ella solo se enredó alrededor de él y se acomodó sobre su pecho, levantando su cabeza después para mirarle. _"Esstoy feliz de que te encuentress bien."_ Siseó Nagini, en tono bajo, sorprendiendo aún más a Harry.

_"¿No esstass enojada conmigo, Nagini?" _Preguntó tranquilamente, su sorpresa desapareciendo para dar lugar a lo sombrío.

_"Lo esstoy, pero también tengo culpa porque no te sseguí. Tu bienesstar ess mi prioridad, joven amo. De ahora en adelante tendré máss cuidado y permaneceré atada a ti en la cintura, literalmente."_

Harry sonrió entre dientes y sonó como un siseo estable. _"Muy bien. Esstoy feliz de que te preocupess por mí, querida. Pero ¿no esstaráss incómoda bajo mi túnica y ssiempre enrosscada de essa forma a mi alrededor?"_

Nagini siseó una negativa. _"Me gussta essta possición, y me gussta permanecer cálida. Eress tú quien me preocupa. No sseráss capaz de retirarte tu túnica en público."_

Harry se encogió de hombros y palpó la escamoza cabeza. _"Me lass arreglaré."_

Nagini se desenroscó y lo dejó recostarse sobre su cama. _"Tomaré una ssiessta y desspuéss ayudaré a Rossmerta. Sse lo merece luego del ssusto que le dí."_

Nagini levantó su cabeza desde su lugar. _"Por ssupuessto. Pero aún le debess a Hedwig y a mí un jugosso ratón a cada quien por haberte ido assí ssin llevarnoss contigo. Ella esstaba muy enojada contigo, la lechuza."_

Harry asintió, pensando profundamente. _"Iré desspuéss por el ratón_. Me disculpo otra vez, Hedwig," dijo después en voz alta en idioma humano para que su primer familiar le entendiera. Hedwig ululó y pronto se quedó dormida en su lugar sobre el escritorio.

Los ojos del muchacho se cerraron y pronto se encontró en los brazos de Morfeo, soñando en Hogwarts y sus – vivos – habitantes… especialmente cierto Hombre Lobo y su amigo perro Animago.

…

**Notas originales de la autora: **¡Espero que no estén muy decepcionados de que Nagini no saltara sobre Harry solo para morderlo! Ella se dio cuenta de que Harry es un 'hombre adulto' responsable, pero ya que se preocupa por él como si fuera de su propia especie, ella permanecerá más tiempo con él.

También ¡pudieron ver por un momento a Remus y Sirius! ¡Yey! Aunque ellos son más serios y cuidadosos alrededor de la gente. Tendrán sus dudas y cosas así por la naturaleza oscura de James, pero también serán guiados por los sentidos de Remus.

En el próximo capítulo: Albus se aparece en Las Tres Escobas. Harry se encuentra a más sirvientes de Tom en el Bosque Prohibido y no se van a olvidar de él muy pronto, si es que pueden siquiera escapar de las garras de las arañas con vida (¡guiño, guiño!)

_**¡SE AGRADECEN LOS REVIEWS!**_

¡Los amo a todos!

Eternal Cosmos :)

**_Notas de traducción: Lamento la tardanza. Espero hayan disfrutado este episodio! ^^_**


	7. Las voces en el bosque

_Esta historia__**no es mía**__pero__**yo la traduje **__con el permiso de la autora original,__**Eternal Cosmos**__, quien amablemente me permitió hacer esto, todos los créditos corresponden a ella, yo solamente traduje._

**_Notas de la traductora MikoAucarod:_****__**_Y aquí está el episodio 7 =) espero lo disfruten ^^_

**Notas originales de la autora:**

¡Hola! Espero que no me haya tomado mucho tiempo en actualizar. Como sea, ¡aquí hay un nuevo capítulo para todos ustedes!

MUCHAS gracias a todos quienes me han dejado review.

**…**

**El mundo sin mí**

**Capítulo 7: Las voces en el bosque**

**…**

Dos días después, Harry había retomado su rutina diaria de cuidar de Las Tres Escobas con Rosmerta. Su brazo aún dolía un poco porque no había tenido tiempo de curar completamente, así que tenía que ser cuidadoso cuando manejaba las bandejas con comida.

Hedwig había salido a cazar y Nagini estaba cómodamente enrollada alrededor de su estómago, oculto de los ojos curiosos.

"¿Puedo pedirle una Cerveza de Mantequilla, jovencito?"

Harry se sorprendió y giró en redondo, casi abriendo la boca de par en par al ver al Director de Hogwarts Escuela de Magia y Hechicería en persona; no era cosa de todos los días el verlo en un bar, a plena luz del día, y a mitad de semana, ni más ni menos.

"¡Albus! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué te trae por aquí en este lindo Miércoles?" Preguntó Rosmerta felizmente.

El viejo hombre guiñó un ojo, juguetonamente. "¿Qué? He venido a disfrutar de una Cerveza de Mantequilla y quizá unas cuantas de esas excelentes galletas tuyas."

Rosmerta rió entre dientes y caminó alejándose para traerle lo que había pedido, mientras el viejo hombre se acomodaba en una silla. "¿Por qué no se sienta por unos minutos, Sr. Evans?"

Harry se mordió el labio y dudó, pero cuando el director le dirigió los viejos ojos de cachorro el muchacho accedió y se sentó frente a Dumbledore.

Un plato de galletas fue depositado en la mesa, así como una botella de Cerveza de Mantequilla y Rosmerta levantó una ceja juguetonamente. "¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Después de todo sí tenías un mejor motivo por el cual venir! ¿Estás intentando robarte a mi ayudante?"

Albus rió y negó con su cabeza. "No, ¡en absoluto! Pero sí quiero hablar con él.

Rosmerta observó a James y asintió; James le había dicho que había ayudado a uno de los estudiantes de Albus (pero sin ahondar en detalles) y ella sabía que el director necesitaba un tiempo a solas con James. Se retiró del lugar, dejando a su ayudante y al viejo hombre tras de sí, quienes estaban recibiendo las miradas de los clientes.

Harry se mantuvo derecho y observó a Albus con una expresión neutral, esperando que comenzara a hablar.

Albus lo hizo; colocó una botella sobre la mesa justo frente a la mirada cautelosa de James. "Tuve a una enfermera rabiosa sobre mi espalda hasta que acepté traerte esto. Madam Pomfrey estaba segura de que tu brazo aún estaría doliendo e hizo que mi Maestro de Pociones preparara una docena de esta poción sanadora. Ya no creo que el pobre Severus te tenga estima en su corazón."

Albus sonrió entre dientes ante su pequeña broma y Harry roló sus ojos murmurando oscuramente por lo bajo; "¿alguna vez lo hizo?" Entonces tomó la botella y lo bebió de un trago, sintiendo el bienvenido efecto en su brazo adolorido unos minutos después. Suspiró aliviado y levantó su brazo un par de veces, midiendo si necesitaría más de esta poción.

"¿Puede agradecerle a Madam Pomfrey de mi parte? ¿Así como al Sr. Snape? En verdad aprecio esto."

Albus le observó con un brillo en sus ojos, un brillo que no había sido mostrado desde hacía mucho. "¿Por qué no se los dices tu mismo? Poppy esta muriendo por darte una revisara, Xiomara está muriendo por tener ese partido uno a uno que le prometiste y hiciste que la mayoría de mis estudiantes y maestros sintieran curiosidad por ti. Sin mencionar que ahora tienes un admirador, Colin Creevey. Nunca nadie había tenido ese tipo de influencia en ellos. Sabes que eres bienvenido siempre que quieras, ¿verdad?"

El muchacho frente a él suspiró. El director podía decir que estaba dividido en diferentes direcciones y usó su habilidad de Legilimancia en su más bajo nivel solo para intentar ver por qué el muchacho estaba tan inseguro de ir a Hogwarts. Las cejas del anciano hombre se levantaron repentinamente cuando se encontró con una –muy- poderosa barrera mental.

'¡¿El muchacho sabe Oclumancia?! ¿O esto es solo una coincidencia y puramente sin intención?' Una cosa era segura: no quería tener al muchacho fuera de su vista. Si había una cosa que Albus Dumbledore odiaba, era ser sorprendido.

"Lo pensaré."

Albus salió de su ensoñación ante la respuesta del muchacho, y asintió distraídamente mientras comía una galleta. James no mostró ninguna señal de saber que había intentado observar en su mente, así que Albus basó su descubrimiento en que había sido solo una coincidencia. Probablemente sería capaz de observar la mente de James otro día, o hacer que Severus lo hiciera.

El adolescente de cabello negro se levantó, en una forma silenciosa de decirle a Albus de que tenía trabajo que hacer y esta conversación se había terminado. Para otros esto habría lucido descortés, pero Albus solamente se enderezó, pagó la cuenta de Rosmerta y se dio la vuelta.

"Recuerda, eres más que bienvenido en la escuela." Con esas últimas palabras de despedida, el viejo director salió del bar.

Harry regresó a sus labores, evadiendo a toda costa la mirada llena de preguntas y su malestar de saber que Albus era tan astuto aquí como en su propio mundo, también mucho más audaz; había sentido al hombre cuando furtivamente había querido intentar meterse a su mente.

Viejo tonto.

Amaba al director hasta la muerte, de eso no había duda, pero Dumbledore había intentado tantas veces usarlo que ya no era un seguidor tan entusiasmado de Albus ni de su Orden. Estaba luchando por – su propia- causa ahora; estaba dispuesto a luchar contra Voldemort y sus Mortífagos solo por su gratificación personal y no por la de nadie más.

"Y, ¿qué quería?" Rosmerta le puso una mano en su hombro y le dirigió una mirada curiosa.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Quería saber si tenía intención alguna de regresar a Hogwarts. No estoy seguro; tengo un trabajo aquí."

Rosmerta negó con su cabeza. "Deberías aceptar su invitación y estar con gente de tu edad. Te haría algo de bien. Eres demasiado serio para ser un niño."

James suspiró y le dijo que quería tomar un pequeño descanso, y se detuvo un momento en la puerta entreabierta para observarla. "¿Sabes? Tengo una razón para ser como soy ahora. Y no he sido un niño desde hace mucho tiempo."

Salió del bar, dejando a Rosmerta tras de sí, para pensar en lo que había dicho. Una vez que salió, inhaló el fresco aire del invierno con dicha. Hoy era en verdad un hermoso día.

"¡Hedwig!" Llamó, ignorando los susurros y las miradas a su alrededor, mientras sonreía a su familiar que se acercaba, una vez que ésta aterrizó sobre su brazo estirado, le palpó suavemente. "Vayamos a dar una vuelta, ¿quieres?" le arrulló dulcemente.

Salió de la aldea y caminó un poco por un sendero al lado del Bosque Prohibido, pero no llevaba directamente al castillo. _"Nagini, puedess ssalir ya. No hay ningún humano siguiéndonoss."_

Harry sintió a la serpiente deslizándose hasta alcanzar su brazo y asomar su rostro por su manga. _"Hace mucho frío afuera. Dessearía poder arrasstrarme por el ssuelo,"_ declare con anhelo.

Harry le sonrió y palpó su cabeza con afecto. _"Esstamoss en diciembre, amor. La primavera no llegará ssino hassta dentro de otross cinco o sseiss messess. Tendráss que sser paciente._" Le respondió.

Luego de un tiempo se dio la vuelta para regresar a Hogsmeade, pero se detuvo y entrecerró sus ojos cuando escuchó movimientos y gente hablando en el bosque. "Hedwig, aléjate volando. _Nagini, ocúltate_."

Harry se colocó su capucha y desapareció rápidamente en el bosque. Caminó por el Bosque Prohibido silenciosa y furtivamente hasta que los sonidos se volvieron claros; Harry se ocultó rápidamente tras un área de arbustos mientras observaba a cuatro Mortífagos en medio de una conversación. 'Yo tenía razón; los Centauros no tienen forma de hacer el tipo de ruido que ellos hacen a donde sea que vayan.'

Estaban hablando sobre otro inminente ataque a Hogwarts y Harry sonrió de lado cuando les escuchó mencionar que Malfoy y Dolohov aún estaban recuperándose de las heridas que les hico con el hechizo Lacero. El Señor Oscuro también sonaba furioso al respecto.

Decidió jugar con ellos un poco y enseñarles una lección sobre aparecerse a mitad del día solo para realizar un ataque en –su- casa.

Realizó un sencillo hechizo indetectable sobre él y se levantó sin perturbar las hojas.

"¡Rictusempra!" gritó repentinamente hacia uno de los hombres enmascarados.

Ellos se sorprendieron y apenas y evadieron el hechizo. El encantamiento indetectable se desvaneció y los Mortífagos gruñeron peligrosamente hacia la persona encapuchada.

"¡¿Quién demonios eres tú y cómo te atreves a atacarnos?!"

Bajo su capa, Harry ocultó una mueca de risa y comenzó a correr repentinamente, observando hacia atrás para ver si le estaban siguiendo; lo hacían y eso era exactamente lo que quería. '¡Malditos idiotas! Ellos no conocen este bosque de la forma en que yo lo hago.'

Los llevó cada vez más y más profundo en el bosque, acercándose a Hogwarts también; no tenía opción. A quien buscaba vivía cerca de Hogwarts. Llegó a su destino muy pronto y los Mortífagos no tardarían en alcanzarle.

'¡Soy tan lentos!' Pensó Harry aturdidamente pero usó este tiempo para llamar a uno de los habitantes del bosque. "¡Aragog! ¡Sé que estás aquí! ¡Muéstrate!"

Segundos después se encontró rodeado por cientos de arañas bebé y la gigante Acromántula Aragog, la mascota de Hagrid desde 1942, si recordaba bien. Pero aún mejor, otra serpiente gigante se mostró al lado de Aragog y lucía igualmente molesta.

"¡Bien! Incluso Mosag está aquí." Murmuró Harry para sí.

Mosag era la compañera de Aragog, una Acromántula femenina que vivía cerca de Hogwarts, también en el Bosque Prohibido.

"¡Aragog, Mosag! ¡Escúchenme! ¡Tengo un trato que hacer con ustedes!"

Aragog avanzó amenazante hacia él, pero Harry no se retiró y se mantuvo firme. "¡Humano! ¡¿Cómo es que sabes nuestros nombres y cómo te atreves a mostrarte tan descaradamente?! ¡Debería entregarte a nuestros bebés para que sirvas de alimento!"

Harry sonrió de lado otra vez. "Yo solo no sería un buen alimento para sus numerosos hijos. Hagamos un trato: déjame ir. Pero muchos Mortífagos me están siguiendo y ellos servirían para una buena comida, ¿no lo crees? Especialmente porque los escuché hablando sobre un ataque a Hogwarts. Hagrid estaría en peligro. No quieres que eso le pase a Hagrid, ¿verdad?" Harry sabía que había golpeado el punto débil de Aragog; la araña gigante amaba muchísimo a Hagrid.

El sonido de los Mortífagos que se aproximaban fue suficiente prueba para Aragog y rápidamente asintió en acuerdo. "Muy bien. Mis hijos no te lastimarán. Pero que sepas esto: Si alguna vez vuelves a regresar, no tendré compasión y no saldrás libre."

El muchacho asintió. "Por supuesto." No esperaba nada menos de la Acromántula, después de todo.

Los Mortífagos finalmente llegaron, jadeando como locos y observando a su alrededor salvajemente. "¡TÚ!" gritaron al unísono, enojados.

Harry sonrió y se apartó, y fue cuando finalmente notaron las arañas que les rodeaban. Harry pudo notar que estaban asustados aún con las máscaras que portaban. "Mis queridos Mortífagos, les presento a la Acromántula Aragog, su pareja Mosag y sus hijos. ¡Esto les enseñará a seguir a un viejo lunático como su amo!"

Los Mortífagos balbucearon sorprendidos y enojados por sus agallas. "¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar del Señor Oscuro de esa forma?! ¡¿Quién eres?!"

Las arañas bebé comenzaron a impacientarse y avanzaron hacia los sirvientes de la oscuridad. Harry simplemente se rió mientras ellos sacaban sus varitas. "¡Pueden preguntarles a los viejos Malfoy y Dolohov! ¡Díganles que el Niño-Que-Vivió les manda sus saludos! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja!"

Se dio la vuelta y corrió sin un rasguño mientras los gritos surgían tras él, junto con las exclamaciones de maldiciones y hechizos. Harry estaba seguro de que algunos de ellos serían capaces de escapar, pero si las arañas podían matar al menos a uno o dos, eran uno o dos Mortífagos menos en este mundo.

Se detuvo cuando salió del bosque, solo para observar Hogwarts. Harry suspiró sonoramente y corrió una mano a través de su oscura mata de pelo. "Simplemente genial," murmuró para sí mismo, y observó a su alrededor para ver si alguien más le había visto.

Había unos estudiantes afuera, pero lucían demasiado ocupados como para siquiera notarlo; estaban en medio de una pelea de bolas de nieve. Ravenclaws contra Hufflepuffs. Algunos Gryffindors más jóvenes también se habían unido al grupo conformado por aparentemente niños de primer y segundo año.

"Soy tan jóvenes y no parece importarles el peligro que siempre está rondando. ¿Qué tal si uno de esos Mortífagos los hubiera capturado o incluso herido a alguno de ellos?" Se preguntó Harry a sí mismo.

En verdad necesitaban ser protegidos. Harry no quería hablar mal de la habilidad de la Orden del Fénix y los talentos de Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius o cualquier otro adulto en esta escuela, pero en verdad no sabían que tan mal estaban las cosas. Harry lo sabía. Maldición, él había estado incluso en la primera fila, en el asiento del centro, en esta mierda en su propio mundo.

Escuchó unos gritos que sobrepasaron las exclamaciones de los más jóvenes y observó en dirección al campo de Quidditch donde estaba seguro de que algún equipo estaba practicando para algún partido futuro. Harry suspiró otra vez y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a Hogsmeade. Su decisión estaba hecha. "Supongo que Hooch estará feliz." Dijo de forma divertida.

Iba caminando de regreso cuando las hojas crujieron otra vez, pero esta vez, lo hicieron a las orillas del bosque. Harry entrecerró sus ojos y sacó su varita de su funda.

_Thump. Thump._

Parpadeó tranquilamente y se relajó, apartando su varita. 'Ese no es un Mortífago, por como suena. Así que solo puede ser una cosa.'

"¿Por qué no dejas de seguirme y te dejas ver, Centauro?" Llamó Harry, con seguridad y confianza.

Hubo un repentino silencio y entonces, tal y como el muchacho de cabello negro predijo, un Centauro salió lentamente del bosque, observándole con una ligera desconfianza y con mucha intriga. Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon.

"¿Firenze?"

El Centauro retrocedió ligeramente y entrecerró sus ojos. "¿Sabes de mí, humano? Entonces solo sería justo que yo pudiera ver tu rostro."

Harry retiró su capucha y Firenze levantó una ceja. El muchacho le estaba observando como si le conociera y con una total confianza, lo cual Firenze encontró un poco desconcertante.

"Soy James Evans. ¿Querías algo, Firenze? Seguir a un humano de esa manera y salir del Bosque Prohibido, me deja impresionado. Pero no deberías decirle a Bane sobre esto. Solo Merlín sabe qué tanto odia a los de nuestra especie, como él nos dice.

Las cejas de Firenze se levantaron en sorpresa cuando el muchacho le habló como si le hablara a un amigo. "¿Cómo es que sabes de mí, James Evans, cuando yo no te conozco? ¿Cómo es que conoces de Bane y sus tendencias de odio?" preguntó el perturbado Centauro con renovada curiosidad.

El aura del muchacho estaba llena de confianza y coraje, pero también de algo más oscuro.

El muchacho de cabello negro sonrió entre dientes, de forma triste. "No necesitas preocuparte por eso. No soy un enemigo y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber. ¿Por qué me seguías? Déjame adivinar: ¿Marte de alguna manera brilló sobre mí o algo así?"

Firenze abrió su boca, la cerró y la volvió a abrir. No era cosa de todos los días el encontrar a un Centauro con la guardia caída y dejarlo sin habla. "Pues sí, ¡de hecho sí! Pero- ¡Olvídate de esto! Sabes, si no hubiera sido por tu intervención durante la reunión de los Mortífagos yo habría pensado que eras un enemigo ¡y habrías sido asesinado en ese mismo punto! ¡Estaba a punto de detenerlos yo mismo por haberse atrevido a entrar siquiera al Bosque Prohibido e invadir nuestro territorio! ¡También tuviste suerte con Aragog! ¡No todos los días deja escapar a un humano! Me intrigas."

James se colocó de nuevo la capucha y le dio la espalda a Firenze. "Sí, bueno, soy una intriga para la mayoría de la gente que conozco. Deberías regresar a tu hogar, Firenze, antes de que Bane venga por ti y te llame traidor por siquiera hablarme. Y no te preocupes por Hogwarts; pretendo protegerla aún si es la última cosa que haga. Después de todo, es mi hogar." Con eso, el muchacho se alejó caminando, dejando a un Centauro pensativo tras de sí.

"Sí, qué misterio eres, James Evans. Puedo ver que esta no será la última vez que escuche de ti, seas quien seas. La profunda aura de misterio que cargas un día será descifrada. Los tiempos cambian, una revolución viene en camino."

…

"¡Finalmente regresaste! ¡Comenzaba a preocuparme!" Rosmerta nuevamente estaba alrededor de él.

James suspiró y se apartó de ella solo cuando sus dedos se acercaron a su estómago, donde Nagini estaba descansando. "Estoy bien, Rosmerta. Necesitaba tomar aire fresco para aclarar mis pensamientos. ¿Te molesta si me tomo el día libre mañana? Decidí aceptar la invitación del director."

La mujer chilló de alegría. "¡Bien por ti! Pero ahora te extrañaré y tu ayuda…"

James sonrió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza. "No tengo intención alguna de dejar de trabajar o vivir aquí. Es solo cuestión de reacomodar mi horario. Podría trabajar quizá a partir de las cinco o seis cuando el bar está comenzando a llenarse y dormir aquí después, en la habitación donde me permitiste quedarme."

Rosmerta frunció el ceño. "La idea de trabajar a partir de las cinco no me molesta, pero es el pensamiento de que estés viajando solo ida y vuelta entre la aldea y la escuela lo que no me gusta."

James roló sus ojos como si no le importara nada de esto. "Nunca nada me ha pasado a mi e incluso ayudé a uno de los alumnos allá afuera. No soy impotente, Rosmerta."

La mujer abrió la boca para protestar pero se calló por la mirada que el muchacho le dirigió, que no daba pie a argumento alguno.

"Oh, de acuerdo," finalmente accedió, "pero si algo te pasa y tu seguridad se ve comprometida, este plan tuyo tendrá que cambiar. ¿Está claro, jovencito?" preguntó severamente, con las manos en sus caderas.

Harry pensó que era divertido y resopló, girando sus ojos hacia arriba. "Sí, madre."

Él se rió y corrió por las escaleras mientras una jarra vacía era lanzada hacia su dirección y chocaba donde él antes había estado parado.

"¡Me las pagarás por esto, James Evans!" Bromeó Rosmerta, alegremente.

…

**Notas de la autora original Eternal Cosmos:**

¡Otro capítulo listo! Solo para que sepan, Mosag sí existe en el Potter-verso y ella en verdad es la compañera de Aragog. (¿Cómo piensan que una araña macho podría haber tenido 'hijos'?)

**Próximo capítulo**: ¡Harry hace su entrada a Hogwarts! Los de Slytherin están en su contra (sin cambios, ahí) y nuestro héroe acepta seguir algunas de las clases como invitado. ¡Es hora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas!

**_¡POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEW! ¡GRACIAS!_**

¡Los amo a todos!

Eternal Cosmos ;)

_**Notas de la traductora MikoAucarod:**_**__**_Y esto fue, espero lo hayan disfrutado, muchas gracias por todas las alertas, lecturas y sus mensajes ^^_


	8. ¡Alerta permanente!

_Esta historia__**no es mía**_****_pero__**yo la traduje**_****_con el permiso de la autora original,__**Eternal Cosmos**__, quien amablemente me permitió hacer esto, todos los créditos corresponden a ella, yo solamente traduje._

**_Notas de la traductora MikoAucarod:_****__**_Y aquí el episodio 8… una cosa nada más aclaro, me encantan los reviews y que comenten, pero no importa cuánto review escriban ni cuántos PM manden, a exigencias yo no juego así que por favor sepan entender que traduzco 3 historias simultáneamente, tengo familia, perdí hace poco a mi padre y tengo un trabajo que mantener, gracias por sus mensajes, en serio me encanta leer reviews nuevos y ver sus comentarios, pero cuando solo escriben para decir YA o EXIJO o hasta me mandan mensajes privados preguntando por qué no he actualizado, que me exijan subir nuevos episodios a la de ya, mejor aprendan a tener paciencia por favor. Perdón si suena regañón, pero recuerden que esto lo hago por gusto y no hay nadie que me esté pagando por hacerlo._

_Gracias a todos por sus lecturas, mensajes y favoritos de esta traducción. En verdad lo aprecio._

**Notas originales de la autora:**

**¡Hola muchachos! ¡Espero que estén listos para éste! ¡Disfrútenlo!**

**…**

**El mundo sin mí**

**Capítulo 8: ¡Alerta permanente!**

**…**

"¡Cielos, creo que Trelawney se vuelve más loca cada año!" Ronald Weasley exclamó mientras hacía girar sus ojos.

Neville murmuraba incoherentemente a su lado y asentía ante la declaración de Ron. "¡Eso fue tan extraño! ¡Solo se congeló delante de tu taza de té y comenzó a exclamar que 'aquel con los Ojos sin perdón' vendría pronto! Quiero decir, ¡¿qué tan loco es eso?!"

Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, uniéndose a Dean y Seamus, quienes ya habían comenzado a comer. Hermione caminó hacia ellos y se sentó en el regazo de Ron, lo que hizo que un par de muchachos de Gryffindor chiflaran y agitaran sus cejas hacia Ron. El pelirrojo masticó con la boca abierta un par de papas a la francesa, observándoles juguetonamente, mientras las chica Ravenclaw resoplaba.

"¡Oh, honestamente, todos ustedes son tan inmaduros!" Hermione giró sus ojos ante su comportamiento y robó un par de papas del plato de Ron. "Y, de cualquier forma, ¿por qué es que aún están tomando clases con esa vieja loca? Nunca he escuchado que ella sea una verdadera Vidente, muchos menos que anunciara una verdadera Profecía. Quieres ser un Auror, Ron, ¿entonces por qué no tomas una materia más útil?" Ella le regañó.

Ron se encogió de hombros mientras Seamus respondía por su amigo. "Porque, oh gran e intelectual Hermione, a nosotros los Gryffindors nos gusta tenerlo todo de la forma fácil, a diferencia de ustedes los Ravenclaws que prefieren dar órdenes como locos y estudiar demasiado al grado de caer enfermos."

Los Gryffindors alrededor de ellos se rieron y Hermione hizo un puchero hacia Seamus. "Eso no es verdad. ¡Y al menos mis calificaciones son mejores que las tuyas!" Ella respondió inteligentemente, pero el pensamiento no molestó a Seamus en lo absoluto.

"¡Por supuesto que lo son! Eres una Ravenclaw y haces que tu trabajo sea el ser más inteligente que nadie más aquí. ¡Pero nosotros somos Gryffindors y el valor es nuestra área donde somos expertos!"

"¡Ah sí, el famoso valor del Gryffindor! Personalmente, pienso que es solo una tontería. Tonterías y comportamientos violentos que los llevarán a la muerte," una voz se arrastró tras ellos.

Los Gryffindors y Hermione se dieron la vuelta para observar a un sonriente Draco Malfoy, Prefecto de Slytherin de séptimo año.

Ron se mofó con la nariz y Hermione tuvo que sujetarlo para mantenerse sentada. "¿Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy?" el nombre fue escupido de la boca de Ron como si fuera el mismo virus de Ebola.

Malfoy se burló. "Tan solo decía la verdad, Weasley."

Crabbe y Goyle rieron estúpidamente a su lado.

Hermione tenía más y más problemas deteniendo a Ron, así que Dean, quien estaba sentado a su lado, sujetó el brazo del pelirrojo para que no se pudiera poner de pie y comenzara una maldita pelea justo frente a los maestros.

Pero Seamus no pudo evitar ponerse del lado de Ron. "Sí, bueno, todos sabemos que todos ustedes, malditos Slytherins, son lo mismo: ¡malvados hasta la médula! ¿Cómo está tu amo, Malfoy? ¿Te hizo lamer y besar sus botas otra vez?" Le retó Seamus con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Malfoy vio rojo y apenas y se controló mientras los otros Gryffindors, e incluso la – sangre sucia-, se reían en su cara.

Ron pudo controlar su risa, aunque sus ojos traicionaban lo que pensaba. "¡Sí, Malfoy! ¿Qué clase de vida es esa? Te crees superior y toda la cosa, ¡pero demonios! ¡Yo pagaría una fortuna solo para verte sobre tus rodillas y besando Sus zapatos como si fueras la vida más baja de la Tierra!"

Malfoy se tensó y Crabbe y Goyle sacaron sus varitas en un segundo, listos para maldecirlos. Los Gryffindors reaccionaron y todos prepararon sus propias varitas, levantándose para enfrentarse a los Slytherins frente a ellos, así como a aquellos que se comenzaban a colocar tras el Prefecto rubio.

Los profesores fruncieron el seño y se levantaron inmediatamente cuando los de séptimo año sacaron sus varitas, pero no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos pues Pansy Parkinson gritó la primera maldición. "¡FURNUNCULUS!"

Ron, que no había visto a la chica Slytherin levantar su varita, jadeó cuando la maldición se dirigió hacia él. Su voz quedó atrapada en su garganta en el momento que intentó pensar en un hechizo escudo, la sorpresa de ser atacado bloqueó su habilidad de moverse con propiedad.

"¡PROTEGO! ¡OBBLITERO!"

La maldición primero se detuvo delante de Ron y luego desapareció con el hechizo de cancelación.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor, donde James Evans se mantenía de pie, con su varita preparada y lista, con una ceja levantada hacia ellos. Pronto bajó su varita y la guardó.

"Vaya, vaya, qué comité de bienvenida. ¿Siempre permite que sus estudiantes peleen así donde la gente podría salir lastimada o es solo un juego para ellos, Director?" Preguntó James de forma neutral, ocultando su desagrado hacia Draco Malfoy.

Albus le dirigió una mirada agradecida pero seria y se giró hacia los estudiantes que ahora se sentían culpables. "Le aseguro que este comportamiento normalmente no es aceptable en ningún momento del día, Sr. Evans." Sus ojos no portaban ningún brillo en lo absoluto mientras observaba a todos y cada uno de los culpables, quienes enrojecieron por la vergüenza bajo la pesada mirada del Director.

"Estoy avergonzado de sus acciones, especialmente de los de Séptimo Año. ¡Deberían saber más que esto! ¿Qué no ha durado ya lo suficiente esta animosidad? Tenemos que estar unidos si queremos sobrevivir la guerra sin cuartel que caerá sobre nosotros tarde o temprano, ¡y todos ustedes están atrapados en rivalidades de las Casas! ¡Cien puntos menos para Gryffindor y Slytherin por sus acciones! Espero que esto les haga pensar un poco más antes de actuar de forma tan impulsiva."

Muchas voces protestaron contra la injusticia de esto, pero Dumbledore se mantuvo firme en su decisión. Severus Snape observó de fea manera a los jóvenes miembros de su Casa haciéndolos callarse inmediatamente, pero no sin observar enojados una última vez a los Gryffindors y después al recién llegado que había evitado que la maldición llegara a su destino.

Minerva McGonagall mantenía una expresión de completa decepción y eso hizo que los Gryffindors se tragaran sus comentarios.

La atmósfera era tensa entre los estudiantes y maestros, pero todos parecieron relajarse cuando Dumbledore sonrió ligeramente e hizo una seña para que James se sentara a su lado.

Mientras Harry pasó al lado de Ron, intentando no observar al pelirrojo en lo absoluto, una mano se cerró ligeramente sobre su brazo. Ron le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento, decidiendo evitar mirarle directamente.

"Gracias. Por detener la maldición, quiero decir." Fue corto y murmurado, pero fue una muestra de gratitud, así que el muchacho de cabello negro asintió a su 'amigo' y continuó su camino hacia la Mesa Principal, ignorando rotundamente el enojado gruñido proveniente de la mesa de Slytherin.

Dijo un cortante hola hacia Colin Creevey, quien parecía estar muy feliz de verlo.

Sentándose en la silla ofrecida, Harry casi se rió entre dientes al ver que Poppy Pomfrey seguía removiéndose sobre su sitio al lado de él; parecía que quería intentar mantener su boca cerrada pero Harry sabía lo que ella quería hacer tan desesperadamente.

Suspiró silenciosamente y extendió su brazo antiguamente herido justo frente a ella sin observar a la enfermera. Escuchó su chillido de alegría y ella rápidamente retiró la venta para ver en qué condición se encontraba su brazo izquierdo.

Mientras la enfermera felizmente revisaba su brazo, él tomó un bocado del almuerzo que apareció frente a él. "Así que, ¿decidiste aceptar mi propuesta?" preguntó Albus con ese brillo infernal en sus ojos azules.

Harry suspiró y dejó en la mesa su tenedor. "En parte. No estaré durmiendo aquí, al menos por la mayor parte del tiempo. Mantendré mi trabajo en Las Tres Escobas; Rosmerta necesita toda la ayuda que pueda obtener. Aún seguiría durmiendo ahí." Respondió Harry tranquilamente.

Albus abrió su boca pero Harry le interrumpió antes de que el tema saliera nuevamente. "Lo sé, éste arreglo hará que viaje entre Hogwarts y Hogsmeade mucho cuando esté oscuro afuera, pero es esto o nada. Ya lo hablé con Rosmerta de cualquier manera y si cualquier cosa – pudiera- llegar a pasar, entonces lo reconsideraré."

Su decisión era final y Albus no pudo contradecirle con el tono conciso de voz que utilizó.

"Muy bien," concedió, "pero dígame si lleva a cambiar de parecer," el anciano dijo eso de forma amable, pero aún un poco disgustado porque no pudo hacer que el muchacho hiciera lo que él deseaba.

Harry mentalmente giró sus ojos hacia el anciano hombre. 'Sí, ¿quedarme aquí para que puedas espiarme y manipularme como un títere? Ya no soy un juguete.' Pensó Harry sombríamente.

Parpadeó regresando a la realidad cuando su brazo fue devuelto; se había olvidado de la revisión de la enfermera. Madam Pomfrey le dirigió una sonrisa satisfecha. "¡Su brazo está casi como nuevo, Sr. Evans! ¡Veo que tomó la poción que le pedí a Albus que le diera!"

James asintió y dirigió su mirada hacia el Maestro de Pociones, quien había optado por ignorar el mundo a su alrededor con su ceño fruncido que usualmente se encontraba en su rostro.

"Sí, le agradezco por eso; me ayudó mucho para terminar de sanar. También quisiera agradecerle, Sr. Snape, por preparar esas excelentes pociones."

Fue el turno de Snape para parpadear y no pudo evitar asentir en dirección a Harry, luego de haber recibido semejante elogio por sus pociones.

Xiomara Hooch recostó su cabeza contra su mano y le observó juguetonamente. "¡Así que, es el retorno del hijo ilegítimo de Sirius! ¿Viniste por alguna razón en particular o solo para detener una batalla en curso entre nuestros estudiantes?" Ella se rió cuando James parpadeó.

'¿El hijo ilegítimo de Sirius?'

Los otros profesores rieron y Sirius observó a la instructora de vuelo de forma extraña. "¿Mi hijo ilegítimo? ¿De qué estás hablando, Xiomara?"

Remus, siempre el inteligente, levantó una ceja hacia su amigo pero aún podían escuchar la ligera burla en su tono de voz. "Vamos, Sirius. El muchacho se parece mucho a ti. Es solo una broma entre profesores."

El perro animago tan solo hizo un ruido semejante a 'hmm' para demostrar que había escuchado la declaración de Remus. "De hecho, sí te pareces a mí, pero es tu nombre el que me parece intrigante." Sirius se dirigió a James, quien levantó una ceja.

El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir rápidamente, pero se obligó a mantenerse en calma. "¿Ah? ¿Qué tiene mi nombre?"

Sirius le observó de forma sospechosa. "¿Estás relacionado, de cualquier manera, a una Lily Evans?"

El corazón de Harry saltó pero se obligó a negar con su cabeza y parecer ingenuo al tema, mientras la atmósfera en la mesa se volvió triste y más deprimida. "No, lo siento. En verdad nunca conocí a mis padres de cualquier manera, pero un querido amigo una vez me dijo que ambos habían sido grandes magos."

Sirius agachó su cabeza y suspiró. "Oh."

Remus sintió la tristeza de su amigo y observó al muchacho con más cuidado. 'Su olor… su olor es algo… familiar… ¿y por qué su corazón está latiendo tan fuerte? ¿Está ocultándonos algo?'

El Hombre Lobo mantuvo a James bajo una tensa mirada, así que el muchacho se removió y, sintiendo que le estaban espiando, adoptó una máscara de indiferencia.

La cabeza de Albus se levantó repentinamente mientras intentaba no mirar al muchacho de cabello negro. 'Lo sentí otra vez, ¡estoy seguro de ello! Está usando magia, ¿pero qué?' le dirigió al muchacho una mirada calculadora, pero fue incapaz de obtener una respuesta de su parte.

Harry comenzaba a irritarse por todas las miradas que estaba recibiendo. '¡Recibo una invitación pero no pueden evitar intentar espiarme! ¡Qué atrevimiento!'

Cerró sus ojos y habló, con su voz como acero y sin piedad. "Por favor dejen de verme. No lo aprecio ni un poco."

Los profesores parpadearon y tuvieron la decencia de sonrojarse y mirar a otra parte. Albus se disculpó. "Lo sentimos. No todos los días invitamos a alguien aquí y tenemos la tendencia de sospechar demasiado."

Harry entrecerró sus ojos mientras le observaba y se levantó; los profesores siguieron el movimiento de cerca y jadearon en silencio cuando el muchacho, rudamente, se levantó la manga de su túnica, mostrando su brazo izquierdo a ellos y a los pocos estudiantes que estaban observando al frente.

"¡Lo vieron el otro día, pero se los mostraré otra vez, solo para que lo entiendan! ¡Mi brazo no tiene la marca! No inventen ideas sobre mí. No soy – y nunca seré – un seguidor de Voldemort!" resopló, hubo muchas exclamaciones y gritos de sorpresa cuando dijo tan abiertamente el nombre del Señor Oscuro.

Los profesores también jadearon, excepto unos pocos, pero sus ojos claramente se ensancharon ante las agallas del muchacho. "¿No temes decir el nombre del Señor, muchacho?" preguntó tranquilamente Albus. Sus ancianos ojos se ensancharon aún más cuando el muchacho comenzó a reír fuertemente en su cara.

"¡¿Qué?! – Se burló - ¡¿Yo, asustado de decir el nombre de Voldemort?! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja!" Continuó riendo mientras los estudiantes se sorprendían y le observaban con asombro y un poco de miedo. ¡Él no tenía miedo de decir el nombre del Señor Oscuro!

Repentinamente dejó de reír, observando a Albus directamente a los ojos, con una mirada sombría. "Temerle al nombre solo incrementa el miedo hacia el mismo objeto. Yo no tengo miedo."

Bajó su manga y observó a Albus con una media sonrisa burlona; tenía al Director completamente sin habla. "Ahora, usted quería que me quedara aquí, así que ¿qué puedo hacer durante el día?"

Albus se frotó la barba, intentando recuperar su compostura. "Bueno, ¿te gustaría asistir a algunas de las clases? Solo para ver qué piensas de ellas, desde luego. Y me habías dicho que no cursaste el séptimo año en tu vieja escuela. ¿Quizá puedas aprender nuevas cosas?"

Harry se contuvo de resoplar y en su lugar se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. "No me importa. ¿Con qué grupo debería ir?"

La decisión de Albus fue rápidamente tomada cuando vio las miradas de pocos amigos por parte de los Slytherins, más particularmente de parte de Draco Malfoy. "Puedes quedarte con los Gryffindors de momento; el Sr. Creevey ya parecía muy apegado a ti y también conseguiste la atención del Sr. Weasley. Las clases comenzarán pronto, deberías seguirlos."

Se giró hacia Minerva, con una mirada curiosa, "Dime, querida, ¿qué clase tienen los Gryffindor de séptimo año esta tarde?"

La profesora de Transfiguración y Jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor hizo aparecer un pergamino y lo revisó. "Creo que tienen Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con el profesor Manx."

Albus se puso de pie y empujó ligeramente a James en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde todos le esperaban.

Dejó que el fantasma de una sonrisa apareciera cuando todos le rodearon para saludarlo con propiedad.

"¡Oye, gracias de nuevo por lo de hace un rato! Mi nombre es Ronald Weasley, pero todos mis amigos me dicen Ron. Ella es mi novia, Hermione Granger, ella está en Ravenclaw."

James observó a Hermione por un segundo, haciéndola removerse con ansiedad, pero apartó su vista cuando Seamus, Dean y Neville le saludaron, así como Ginny Weasley y algunos de los jóvenes Leones, incluidos Colin y su hermano que no dejaba de tragar pesadamente.

Harry mantuvo su expresión neutral, así que eso probablemente asustó a algunos. "No fue problema, pero deberías tener más cuidado la próxima vez," le respondió el muchacho de cabello negro a Ron. "Alerta Permanente, eso es lo que se me enseñó."

Albus, quien anteriormente había estado sonriendo, entrecerró sus ojos hacia el muchacho. Esa frase sonaba – bastante familiar, pero mantuvo su boca cerrada. Sirius notó su mirada y llamó a Albus tan pronto como el profesor se puso de pie para llegar a su salón de clases a tiempo. El viejo director se apartó un poco y Sirius y Remus le siguieron.

"Muchachos, tengo un presentimiento sobre ese jovencito. Él es más y sabe más de lo que deja notar, estoy seguro de ello, por eso es que lo invité aquí. Quiero que lo revisen de vez en cuando, cuando el tiempo lo permita."

Los dos Merodeadores asintieron con seriedad y le dirigieron una última mirada a James mientras él se alejaba, rodeado por los de séptimo año. Remus estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, así que Sirius le golpeó con el codo. "¿Ocurre algo, Remus?"

El Hombre Lobo negó con su cabeza pero Sirius le lanzó una mirada que decía 'Eres-malo-mintiendo'. Remus suspiró. "Es solo… Me altera."

El maldecido pasó nerviosamente una mano a través de su cabello, mientras el director y Sirius parpadeaban, esperando una explicación más profunda.

"Siento nerviosismo proviniendo de él, y sin embargo, segundos después, es capaz de ocultarlo. Estoy de acuerdo con Albus en esto; tenemos que mantenerlo vigilado. Pero por otra parte, siento como si pudiera confiar en él con todo lo que tengo."

Sirius le interrumpió con un bufido grosero y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "No queda mucha gente que sea así, Remus. No confíes en el muchacho solo por tus instintos, podría costarte la vida y eso me destruiría, lo sabes," el animago ilegal terminó diciendo lo último más bajo, haciendo que los ojos de Remus entristecieran.

El hombre lobo dirigió su mirada al suelo y aún así no pudo evitar agregar una cosa más. "No es solo mi instinto, Sirius. Se que no debería confiar tanto; se que el aura del muchacho es anormalmente oscura para alguien de su edad y que actúa como si estuviera ocultando algo muy importante de nosotros, pero aún así… aún así, su olor me es extrañamente familiar, si acaso un poco manchado. Es su aroma, Sirius, y nada más me hace confiar en él excepto su aroma."

Con eso, Remus dejó a dos hombres contrariados tras de sí, observándolo marcharse. Sirius le dirigió una mirada a Albus y corrió tras su compañero con prisa; aún tenía clases que dar.

…

Con sus capas firmemente envueltas alrededor de ellos, los Gryffindors y Slytherins de Séptimo año caminaron afuera y se dirigieron hacia una gran cabaña cerca del Bosque Prohibido. Los Slytherins no le prestaron atención, pero los Gryffindors vieron el obvio interés de James hacia ella.

Ron se le acercó y la señaló. "Esa es la cabaña del guardabosques. Su nombre es Hagrid y es un semi-gigante. Todos lo amamos y él nos favorece por encima de otras casas y queríamos que él fuera nuestro maestro de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, pero no fue posible con todos los oficiales del ministerio deshaciéndose de aquellos que son considerados criaturas de la oscuridad. Dumbledore tuvo su palabra en esto y se aseguró de que Hagrid pudiera quedarse y que se supiera que no es un seguidor de 'Ya-Sabes-Quién'."

James asintió. "¿Y dónde está? No lo vi en el almuerzo."

Ron se encogió de hombros y tomó su lugar en el salón exterior de clases que había sido creado, ya que no podían simplemente sentarse en la nieve. Seamus le respondió mientras Manx no les observaba. "No sabemos en realidad en dónde se encuentra ahora. Aunque debería regresar pronto. Cada vez que le preguntamos, Dumbledore nos dijo que Hagrid estaba cumpliendo unos recados para él."

El Profesor Manx ordenó a la clase que se callara mientras contaba las cabezas de los estudiantes. Harry tomó esta oportunidad para pensar sobre esto. 'Mm, Hagrid probablemente esté en una misión para la Orden. Pero si las criaturas oscuras están siendo severamente monitoreadas, ¿por qué le permiten a Remus quedarse dentro y ser el asistente de Sirius? ¿El ministro no sabe que él es un Hombre lobo?'

Luego de pensarlo, era obvio que nadie sabía ese pedazo de información. No creía que los Gryffindors ni ninguno otro de los estudiantes supieran tampoco porque los Slytherins ya habrían actuado al respecto. Se preguntaba si Hermione lo sabía, pero lo dudaba enormemente. Esta Hermione probablemente no conocía tan bien a Remus como él lo hacía y de cualquier forma, él no estaba ahí para meterse en ese tema. El Trío Dorado no existía aquí.

Manx, un hombre de aspecto irritable de treinta y tantos, le observó repentinamente. "Tú, el de ahí, tú debes ser James Evans, ¿verdad? El Director Dumbledore me dijo que atenderías a algunas clases como invitado. Así que intenta mantenerte callado y seguir al grupo."

Harry levantó una ceja hacia el profesor quien ya estaba provocándole de cierta manera cuando él no había hecho nada malo.

Los Gryffindors a su lado se erizaron mientras los Slytherins reían. 'Algunas cosas nunca cambiarán, puedo ver,' Pensó Harry sin expresión alguna.

"Síganme, clase. Hoy iremos a un pequeño claro. Manténganse en grupo y no se retrasen," Llamó Manx fuertemente.

Mientras se dirigían al claro, Ron y sus amigos caminaron al lado de James. "La verdad es que no nos agrada Manx y a él tampoco le caemos bien. Creo que será mejor que tengas cuidado porque como estás con nosotros intentará intimidarte o provocarte. La humillación es su fuerte cuando pone su corazón en ello. No se qué clase de animal veremos hoy, así que intenta no resaltar demasiado. Es solo un consejo, amigo." Ron le observó aprehensivamente cuando James no pareció ser disuadido en lo más mínimo.

"¡Muy bien, clase! Ahora, todos quédense detrás de mí, ¡porque la criatura que veremos puede ser muy peligrosa!" el profesor dijo eso con acento, intentando asustar a los estudiantes. Los Slytherins rápidamente se colocaron detrás de Manx mientras los Gryffindors solo tomaban unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

Harry estaba seguro de que escuchó a Neville gemir en alguna parte tras él; era un sonido tan familiar.

De la nada, apareció una criatura de cuatro patas, graznando enojado al profesor y a sus estudiantes. Harry casi tuvo que ponerse su puño en la boca para evitar gritar por la sorpresa. '¡¿BUCKBEAK?!'

Manx dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la bestia y se inclinó rápidamente con una mirada de desprecio. La bestia se inclinó de vuelta igual de tenso y casi le mordió uno de los dedos a Manx cuando éste intentó acariciarlo, para la diversión de Harry.

"Como dije, esta criatura es llamada Hipogrifo y es muy peligroso, ya que es una de las mascotas de Hagrid. Raras veces deja que la gente se acerque así que nos mantendremos alejados para estudiarlo."

Harry casi se rió ante el tono de voz sabelotodo que usaba Manx. Este era Buckbeak, ¡¿y ese idiota pensaba que era peligroso?! Para él quizá, pero no para Harry. El maestro seguía insultando a la orgullosa criatura al hablar de él como si fuera un objeto, una bestia oscura, así que era una sorpresa el cómo es que seguía con vida.

Harry se mofó en silencio y dejó que el hombre diera su clase; ya había tenido esta lección en su tercer año. Parecía ser que había sido una lección que fue dada muy temprano, pero había visto cosas más peligrosas.

"Ahora, como pueden ver, el Hipogrifo tiene el cuerpo de un león y el frente es el de un águila. Tienen muy poco temperamento y este lo es aún peor ahora que el semi-gigante no está," finalizó Manx con un tono de disgusto, lo cual hizo que Buckbeak graznara de nuevo y Harry entrecerrara sus ojos.

Como si quisiera probarle al hombre que estaba equivocado, Buckbeak avanzó hacia los estudiantes, quienes inmediatamente se apartaron y gritaron de miedo. Ron estaba sorprendido por la criatura y avanzó hacia ella con una mano un tanto temblorosa extendida.

"¡Sr. Weasley! ¡Retírese en este instante! ¡No puede tocar a esta cosa así nada más!"

Ron salió de su trance, solo para ver a Buckbeak graznar furiosamente y galopar contra el profesor. Aparentemente, Manx ya le había insultado lo suficiente.

Harry revisó rápidamente a Ron y luego maldijo la estupidez del profesor. Corrió enfrente de Manx y de los aterrorizados Slytherins y Gryffindors con sus brazos extendidos e hizo una reverencia profunda.

"¡Muchacho tonto!" Exclamó Manx, sorprendido, pero se quedó con la boca abierta cuando el Hipogrifo se detenía justo enfrente de James, aparentemente curioso ante alguien que le mostraba tanto respeto a los de su especie. Graznó curiosamente y se acercó al muchacho, extendiendo su cabeza para oler al humano.

Pero Buckbeak se agitó cuando su pico se acercó al estómago de Harry. Harry sonrió, aún con su cabeza agachada, así como sus ojos. "Hola Buckbeak. Es bueno verte. No te preocupes por la serpiente; ella viene conmigo," suspiró lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie más le oyera y omitió decir 'es bueno verte – otra vez-'.

Buckbeak graznó y levantó su cabeza rápidamente, como si estuviera sorprendido, y observó al humano más de cerca. Harry sonrió secretamente y sus ojos cambiaron momentáneamente de color… y forma. Las rejillas negras de sus ojos eran extrañamente familiares para Buckbeak, quien ya no veía al muchacho como una amenaza.

El Hipogrifo inclinó su cabeza de vuelta, en señal de respeto, para la sorpresa de todos, excepto Harry quien simplemente caminó hacia él y acarició el cuello de la criatura, como si fuera una cosa natural de hacer.

"¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?" Manx simplemente estaba carente de palabras y lucía bastante humillado por haber sido superado por solo un muchacho.

"Los Hipogrifos y yo tenemos una especie de historia juntos. Creo que lo insultó, Profesor Manx," Habló James al profesor que ahora lucía molesto.

"¡¿Yo lo insulté?! ¡¿Cuándo?!"

James observó a Buckbeak quien mantuvo ofreciendo su cabeza para ser acariciado. "Un Hipogrifo no es una cosa ni es una criatura oscura como usted piensa que lo es. Es una criatura muy orgullosa y muy leal una vez que lo tiene como amigo. Buckbeak aquí presente solo reaccionó ante su falta de respeto, eso es todo," explicó James tranquilamente, mientras Manx enfurecía en silencio.

Ron levantó una ceja, curioso, aún sorprendido por la criatura y la obvia audacia de James. "¿Buckbeak?"

Harry contuvo la respiración y mentalmente golpeó su cabeza contra un árbol, maldiciéndose a sí mismo. '¡Ahh! ¡Harry, maldito idiota! ¿Cómo dejaste que se te escapara esto?'

Externamente, solo se encogió de hombros. "¿El nombre del Hipogrifo? No siempre puede ser llamado 'criatura' o 'eso', ¿o si?" Los otros aceptaron la explicación ofrecida, para el gran alivio de Harry.

Manx estaba tan furioso que terminó la lección treinta minutos antes y dejó que los estudiantes se fueran. Él mismo se retiró de vuelta al castillo con prisa, dejando a Harry solo con Buckbeak.

Pero las apariencias eran engañosas, porque muchos Gryffindors estaban ocultos detrás de árboles cercanos, así como unos cuantos Slytherins del otro lado del claro. Aunque ambos grupos tenían diferentes razones para espiar al invitado de Dumbledore.

Harry, con sus desarrollados sentidos de saber cuándo estaba siendo observado, agradeciendo haber sido espiado por Snape en los corredores por las noches, supo que muchos estudiantes se habían quedado.

Optó por dejarles espiar todo lo que quisieran, no le importaba en lo más mínimo… por ahora. "Ah Buckbeak, es un mundo loco en el que vivimos."

El Hipogrifo hizo un sonido como si estuviera pensando en lo mismo y bajó su cabeza, observándole con sus enormes e inteligentes ojos. Harry comprendió rápidamente y, sin importarle los ahogados gritos que escuchó tras los árboles, se levantó del suelo y montó en la espalda de Buckbeak.

La criatura batió sus poderosas alas y, luego de una pequeña carrera, se desplazó a través del aire y pronto se encontró volando por encima del castillo.

"¡¿Vieron eso?!" Dijo Seamus, sorprendido y emocionado, mientras saltaba de arriba hacia abajo. "¡No puedo creer que montara ese Hipogrifo!"

El grupo se alejó de los árboles y entró al claro. Ron aún tenía su boca abierta. "¡Esperen a que le diga a Hermione!"

Neville estaba en completo silencio e intentaba ver si James regresaría pronto; su boca estaba abierta de par en par.

"¡Eso fue malditamente sorprendente! ¡Desearía que hubiera hecho eso en clase! ¡Eso habría callado a Manx completamente!" Exclamó Dean, sorprendido.

Hubo otro movimiento de hojas que hizo que los muchachos giraran sus cabezas hacia el otro lado del claro, donde un Draco Malfoy que sonreía burlonamente y sus dos bufones, Crabbe y Goyle, salían de detrás de unos árboles. "¡Ese muchacho no es nada más que problemas y un presumido! ¡Espero que resulte herido por ese – monstruo!" ridiculizó el rubio.

Ron rápidamente cambió de colores. "¡Eres un snob, Malfoy! ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡Nadie te pidió tu opinión! ¡Personalmente pienso que estás celoso de James porque recibe más atención que tú!"

El muchacho irlandés también puso su parte; Seamus estaba enojado y mantuvo sus manos apretadas en puño. "¡Sí! ¡Cállate, Malfoy! ¡Nadie necesita escuchar los pensamientos de un Mortífago en entrenamiento!"

Todos levantaron sus varitas para atacar, hasta que Neville interrumpió la discusión verbal con una voz llena de inseguridad. "Eh, muchachos, por mucho que me gustaría verlos hacer basura a los Slytherins, bueno, el sol ya se puso y si llegamos tarde a la cena los profesores irán tras nosotros. ¡Saben que no se supone que estemos fuera luego de que oscurezca!"

Malfoy resopló pero rápidamente guardó su varita en su bolsillo. No tenía miedo de lo que Snape podría hacerle, sino más bien de la molesta Jefa de Casa de Gryffindor. "¡Esto aún no ha terminado, Weasley! ¡Puedes estar seguro de eso!"

Con eso, Malfoy se alejó con sus dos guardaespaldas siguiéndole. Caminaban bastante rápido; sin duda los Slytherin eran una bola de cobardes.

Ron resolló y guardó su varita mientras pensaba en lo que Snape les haría si los atrapaba estando fuera, y se estremeció al imaginarse otra detención con Filch. ¡Blagh!

"Vamos muchachos. Deberíamos regresar a Hogwarts. Hermione me va a matar."

Comenzaron a regresar a la escuela, pero Dean se dio la vuelta y observó el cielo; el Hipogrifo no se veía por ningún lado y eso le preocupaba. "Oigan, ¿muchachos? ¡No veo a James ni al Hipogrifo por ninguna parte! ¿Creen que esté bien?"

Ron observó el cielo y se encogió de hombros. Comenzaba a hacer frío afuera y justo ahora su estómago le estaba diciendo que se apresurara a mover su trasero dentro del Gran Salón para recibir una buena comida. "Estoy seguro de que lo está. Esa criatura parece tenerle cariño así que pienso que estará bien. Quizá haya regresado a Hogsmeade, ¿quién sabe? Todos le escuchamos decir que dormiría allá aún y cuando era un invitado aquí."

Todos asintieron ante el obvio razonamiento de Ron y se apresuraron a ingresar a Hogwarts.

…

Harry escuchó a los aldeanos gritar de sorpresa cuando Buckbeak aterrizó justo en frente de Las Tres Escobas. No les presto atención y, con una última palmada, le deseó a la criatura buenas noches.

Suspiró cuando le asaltó el reconfortante calor del bar y sonrió ligeramente a Rosmerta, quien se le aproximó con una sonrisa en su propio rostro. "Y bien, James. ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?"

El muchacho de cabello oscuro solo se encogió de hombros. "Decente. Hice unos amigos, aunque la mayoría de Gryffindor. Los demás lucían bastante reacios a hablarme o siquiera acercárseme."

Rosmerta rió fuertemente, ganándose la atención de varios clientes; aunque su atención rápidamente fue devuelta a sus platos cuando lo vieron a él. Harry estaba agradecido por eso.

"¡No me sorprende, James! Lamento decir esto pero, la verdad- es que –sí- luces un poco oscuro tanto en apariencia como en comportamiento." Ella no recibió respuesta ante esa declaración y eso la molestó, aunque fuera un poco. "Bueno, como sea, necesito tu ayuda. Deberías ir a tu habitación y cambiarte la ropa; ¡estás todo mojado! ¿Pasaste toda la tarde afuera?"

James asintió. "Sí, por Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Ya que soy un invitado, puedo atender a algunas clases del lugar para ver cómo son. Hoy estaban estudiando Hipogrifos."

Rosmerta silbó y levantó una ceja. "Hipogrifos, ¿eh? ¡Son criaturas peligrosas! ¿Tuviste problemas al regresar luego de la clase?"

Harry se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras. "No en realidad. Monté uno para venir de regreso."

Rosmerta le dirigió una extraña mirada. "¿Montaste un qué?"

Harry casi estaba fuera del alcance de su oído cuando sonrió y le respondió. "¡Un Hipogrifo, por supuesto!"

Muchos clientes dejaron caer sus utensilios, los cuales hicieron fuerte ruido contra el suelo, mientras Rosmerta se quedaba con la boca abierta de par en par. "¡JAMES EVANS! ¡NO HABLAS EN SERIO, ¿VERDAD?!" Exclamó alarmada, pero no recibió respuesta; James ya había ingresado a su habitación y había puesto un encantamiento silenciador.

Harry suspiró y se quitó la túnica. Nagini siseó felizmente y se enroscó sobre la cama. _"¡Esstoy feliz de finalmente esstar en la cama! ¡Todo esse vuelo me mareó!"_

Nagini le observó mientras él reía entre dientes. _"Lo lamento, querida. Olvidé por un momento lo mucho que lass sserpientess odian no esstar en el ssuelo. No he volado en añoss. Esso me recuerda: tan pronto como Madam Pomfrey confirme que esstoy completamente ssano, le preguntaré a Hooch ssi quiere tener esse encuentro de uno contra uno que le debo." _Siseó Harry de vuelta, mientras le daba a Hedwig algo de comida para lechuza.

Juró que Nagini le estaba haciendo gestos. _"Dime cuando quierass hacer esso; no quiero esstar contigo cuando esstéss volando con tu escoba. Apuessto a que ess aún máss peligrosso que volar en Hipogrifo."_

Harry hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo. Por suerte para él y Nagini, a Buckbeak no le había importado el intruso bajo su capa tanto como había pensado al principio.

Entonces, le dirigió una mirada juguetona a Nagini. _"Oh, entonces ¿no esstaráss conmigo la próxima vez que vuele? ¿Qué hay de tu promessa de siempre esstar alrededor de mí, literalmente?"_

La serpiente de ocho pies de largo le sacó la lengua, y si hubiera sido humana Harry estaba seguro de que el gesto habría sido para burlarse de él. _"Mm, una gran boca. Me quedaré afuera donde sseré capaz de obsservarte y cuidarte. Ya veremoss cuando el tiempo llegue. Por el momento deberíass apressurarte y ponerte la ropa del trabajo; la mujer en el pisso de abajo debe esstarte essperando."_

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon cuando observó el reloj encantado. "¡Maldición!" se dijo a sí mismo y rápidamente se cambió por ropas secas y cálidas. _"¿Vieness Nagini?"_

La serpiente siseó en negativa y se enroscó en la cama en un círculo apretado. _"Passaré por hoy; el vuelo me dio nausseass. Pero llévate a la lechuza contigo, assí ssi algo ssucede ella sserá capaz de alertarme al volar por la ventana exterior."_

Harry asintió y llamó a Hedwig, quien se posó fácilmente sobre su hombro. _"Bien penssado. Te veré máss tarde, Nagini."_

Pareció que asentía antes de decir adiós. _"Trabaja bien, joven amo. Y regressa a la cama a una hora normal; mañana tenemoss que volver a la esscuela temprano."_

Harry sonrió y cerró la puerta.

…

_Padre,_

_Dumbledore tiene un nuevo invitado que es aproximadamente de mi edad. Nadie sabe en realidad nada sobre él, ni siquiera el tonto director mismo. En realidad desconozco sus intenciones, pero pasa mucho tiempo con esos imbéciles de Gryffindor, aún y cuando algunos parecen estar aterrorizados de él. Luce razonablemente poderoso y porta un aura de misterio y oscuridad a su alrededor. Pensé que sería algo importante que reportar, si el viejo tiene un interés en él. Aunque lo mejor será investigar un poco. Su nombre es James Evans, y extrañamente se parece a ese traidor, Black. ¿Quizá Bellatrix sepa algo de él? También sé que trabaja en Las Tres Escobas de Hogsmeade y escuché que su antigua escuela había sido destruida._

_Espero que encuentres algo de información sobre él porque me gustaría ver que sea arrestado o cualquier otra cosa horrible. En verdad está poniendo a prueba mi paciencia y me hace ver como un tonto ante los demás, lo cual no me complace en lo absoluto._

_Espero escuchar pronto de ti y de nuestro gran Maestro pronto,_

_Tu hijo, Draco_

**…**

**Notas de la autora original Eternal Cosmos:**

**¡Comienzan a cocerse los problemas! Espero que algunas de sus preguntas hayan sido respondidas, como el cómo es que no sospechan nada sobre el nombre falso de Harry. ¿Qué hay que sospechar? Lily y James fueron hace 17 años y ellos vieron el pequeño cuerpo muerto de Harry. Para ellos, es una simple coincidencia y nada más.**

**Y no se preocupen; planeo hacer que Harry juegue Quidditch luego de las festividades.**

**En el próximo capítulo: Peeves hace una aparición y James continúa siendo un invitado en Hogwarts. Las próximas clases: Pociones y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.**

**_¡SE AGRADECEN LOS REVIEWS! ¡GRACIAS!_**

**¡Los amo a todos!**

**Eternal Cosmos ;)**


End file.
